


If Music be the Food of Love...

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Martin, jeune violoniste, étudiant au cnsm de Paris, se voit proposer pendant ses vacances par son professeur d'être interprète pendant un stage de musique classique, auprès d'un violoniste très connu, Yann Barthès.Cette rencontre va changer sa vie...





	1. La Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamEndless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEndless/gifts).



> Merci à DreamEndless pour le coup de main ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de moins déprimant que Love in Death, donc voilà, un petit UA musique classique :-)  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ;-)

La vie de musicien est dure. C'est une lutte acharnée pour atteindre le sommet. Un travail qui n'est jamais terminé, même lorsque la reconnaissance arrive. Une fausse note et on peut redescendre aussi vite que l'on est monté. Il faut beaucoup de travail, de courage, de persévérance et surtout, de passion pour pouvoir réussir.   
Toutes ces qualités, Martin Weill était persuadé de les posséder. Et comment aurait-il pu penser autre chose ? Il venait tout juste d'obtenir son deuxième cycle en violon au CNSM de Paris, mention très bien, avec les félicitations du jury. Il était le meilleur élève de son professeur Svetlin Roussev, qui le suivait depuis des années. Il avait eu l'occasion de faire plusieurs stages avec lui, alors qu'il était encore au CNR. C'est lui qui l'avait encouragé à passer le concours pour le CNSM, il l'avait aidé à préparer, et avait été plus que fier quand Martin l'avait réussi haut la main. Depuis, Martin avait suivi tous ses cycles avec lui, et ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait beaucoup son professeur, et sa façon d'enseigner. Surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas fait ses études en France et avait donc une approche différente de tous les autres professeurs qu'il avait pu avoir depuis qu'il avait commencé alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans.   
Martin était plus qu'heureux en ce vendredi matin, son professeur allait enfin lui annoncer qu'il avait été sélectionné pour participer à un stage avec Yann Barthès, un grand violoniste français qui enseignait au conservatoire de Florence. C'était un vieil ami de son professeur, il était donc presque certain d'avoir une place parmi les élèves cette année. Et puis, brillant comme il l'était, quelle raison valable auraient les organisateurs du festival pour ne pas l'accepter ?   
Il venait de se lever, il alla tout sourire prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Il arrangea sa chemise et ses cheveux et sorti de sa chambre. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et se retint de rire, son colocataire était encore endormi, et il avait une répétition d'orchestre dans à peine une demi-heure, Martin fit finalement demi-tour pour aller le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se retrouve avec un avertissement. Les avertissements peuvent coûter cher au conservatoire, deux et vous êtes renvoyés.

_ DEBOUT LÀ DEDANS !!!

Son colocataire fit un bond dans son lit, et se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Martin était hilare. Son colocataire poussa un soupir d'agacement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être réveillé de cette façon. Surtout que Martin était plutôt accoutumé à ce genre de réveil en douceur.

_ Putain Martin, tu veux pas laisser les gens dormir un peu, soupira Robin avant de placer son oreiller sur sa tête.   
_ Comme tu veux, je voulais juste te rendre service, allez, bon, je te dis adieu, vu que bientôt ce logement ne sera plus qu'à moi, sourit Martin malicieusement.   
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, s'agaça Robin la tête encore sous l'oreiller.   
_ T'as répétition d'orchestre dans exactement 27 minutes, mais si tu veux rester au lit, libre à toi...   
_ Quoi ?!! Sursauta Robin en se cognant une nouvelle fois la tête.

Martin pouffa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, Robin se précipita dans salle de bain et Martin quitta finalement leur logement. Il descendit jusqu'à sa salle de cours, tentant vainement de faire taire son fou rire. Robin n'en ratait jamais une. Il aimait dormir, Martin pensait souvent que ça lui coûterait cher dans ses études. Heureusement qu'il était là pour le réveiller si souvent, sinon, il aurait été renvoyé du conservatoire depuis longtemps. C'est avec un sourire qui s'étendait presque jusqu'à ses oreilles que son professeur le retrouva dans sa salle de cours.

_ Eh bien Martin, on dirait que ta journée commence bien, lui lança Svetlin.   
_ Oui, j'ai encore dû réveiller Robin pour ne pas qu'il loupe la répétition d'orchestre, ricana Martin.   
_ Ça n'est pas comme si, il était soliste en plus... Il va vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne à se lever tout seul, soupira Svetlin.   
_ Oui, alors, ce stage ? J'y vais ? S'enthousiasma Martin.

Il vit que son professeur hésitait, se pinçait les lèvres. Non ? Il n'avait quand même pas été refusé ? Pas lui ?

_ Quoi ? Ils m'ont refusé ? Je n'y vais pas ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Je suis le meilleur élève de ta classe ! S'énerva Martin avant que son professeur n'ait eu le temps de parler.   
_ Non, Martin. Tu n'as pas été sélectionné. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a eu beaucoup de demandes, surtout que ce stage est plutôt bon marché si l'on considère tous les grands noms qui vont y participer. Mais tu vas y aller, lui expliqua Svetlin.  
_ Comment ça ? Je comprends rien, tu m'as dit que j'avais pas été sélectionné.   
_ Non, tu n'as pas été sélectionné, mais j'ai trouvé un moyen pour toi que tu puisses y assister sans ça.   
_ Je ne comprends toujours pas.   
_ Écoute, Yann a peut-être voyagé, mais il a un problème assez handicapant parfois, il ne parle pas anglais, et je sais que le tien est parfait. Alors je t'ai proposé comme interprète auprès de lui. Comme ça tu pourras assister au cours, et avec un peu de chance, Yann pourra te faire un cours privé. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?   
_ Génial...   
_ Martin fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu as déjà la chance de pouvoir assister à ses cours, tu pourrais ne pas y aller du tout.   
_ Non mais je vais y aller. C'est juste que... J'aurais préféré un vrai cours, pas juste une possibilité de peut-être en avoir un. Je le mérite, je suis un des  meilleurs élève du conservatoire.

Svetlin soupira. Il aimait beaucoup Martin et il comprenait sa déception, mais il aurait aimé un peu plus d'enthousiasme face à son compromis. Et puis, il était sûr que Yann voudrait bien lui donner des cours. Il connaissait le grand cœur de son ami, et même s'il avait toujours beaucoup de travail et s'y donnait corps et âme, il saurait trouver du temps pour Martin, surtout après tous les compliments qu'il avait pu lui faire sur son élève.

C'est non sans une certaine tension que se déroula le cours. Quand il rentra enfin au logement qu'il occupait avec Robin, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Martin était celui qui était agacé, pendant que Robin avait le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu tire la tronche ?   
_ Je vais pas faire le stage, je serai juste interprète, génial, je suis ravi...   
_ Mais de quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas passer la semaine à assister à tous les cours de Yann Barthès, mais c'est génial ! C'est Svetlin qui t'a arrangé ça ?   
_ Ouais...   
_ Et tu te plains encore ? Si tu veux pas y aller, dis-le, je suis sûr que beaucoup serait ravis de prendre ta place.   
_ Et puis quoi encore ? Non ! Bon et toi ? Pourquoi t'es de si bonne humeur ?   
_ Je vais au stage avec toi, j'ai été accepté dans la classe d'Emmanuelle Bertrand, un désistement de dernière minute.

Martin soupira. Alors que lui n'avait pas été pris, son meilleur ami oui.

C'est dans la même ambiance, que quelques semaines plus tard, ils rejoignaient la petite ville de Champagne dans laquelle se déroulait le festival et le stage. Ils arrivèrent à destination après 3 heures de route. Leur résidence pour la semaine se trouvait dans l'internat d'un lycée de la ville, c'est là qu'ils furent accueilli par les organisateurs du festival. Ils furent conduit à leur chambre, qu'ils partageraient, pour changer. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires et se rendirent directement dans la cour pour faire connaissance avec les autres élèves. Ils venaient d'un peu partout. De la France bien sûr, mais aussi de la Chine, d'Italie ou des États-Unis. Martin alla naturellement vers les américains. Il avait eu la chance d'étudier un an à New-York avec Itzhak Perlman.   
Alors que les discussions continuaient, Martin remarqua au loin, un homme et une femme qui s'approchait. Il les reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de Yann Barthès et d'Emmanuelle Bertrand. Son regard croisa celui du poivre et sel, qui lui sourit. Le professeur s'avança naturellement vers lui, et Martin s'écarta un peu du groupe d'élève.

_ Bonjour, c'est toi Martin ? Demanda Yann tout sourire.   
_ Euh oui, enchanté, répondit Martin en lui tendant la main.   
_ Je suis ravi que tu sois là pour m'aider, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon, merci beaucoup.   
_ Je vous en prie.   
_ Oh pitié, on va se tutoyer !   
_ Bien sûr, comme vous... Enfin, comme tu veux.   
_ Bon, on se voit plus tard, il faut que je salue tout le monde.

Après une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Yann s'écarta et alla saluer les organisateurs et les autres professeurs déjà présents. Ils avaient l'air de tous se connaître ou presque. Martin les observait de loin et son colocataire s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter.

_ Plutôt bel homme, t'aurais pu me le dire !   
_ Qui ça ?   
_ Enfin, Yann Barthès ! Me dit pas que tu ne le trouves pas beau ?

Martin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le violoniste de loin. Il détaillait son visage, ses cheveux poivre et sel ne bataille, ses yeux clairs dont il ne savait dire la couleur, toujours rempli d'étoiles. Son sourire, son sourire était à tomber. Martin se perdit dans sa contemplation, il entendit Robin ricaner ce qui le tira un instant de ses pensées.

_ C'est bon, je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse.

Robin s'éloigna en ricanant, et Martin fronça les sourcils, se demandant vraiment ce que son ami voulait entendre par là.   
Cette semaine allait être vraiment longue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :-)  
> Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite de Love in Death, à bientôt ;-)


	2. Première Soirée

Martin était retourné discuter avec les élèves américains pendant que Robin avait fait plus ample connaissance avec les violoncellistes qui avaient eux aussi eu la chance d'être pris pour faire ce stage. Certains se connaissaient déjà, soit parce qu'ils allaient au même conservatoire, soit parce qu'ils avaient déjà fait des stages ensemble. Robin était heureux de pouvoir partager leurs expériences, lui qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de faire beaucoup de stage, ni de se faire beaucoup d'amis. Il avait toujours été assez solitaire, non pas parce qu'il le voulait, mais on le mettait souvent à l'écart, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. La plupart de ses camarades de classe, depuis la maternelle, se moquaient souvent de lui parce qu'il faisait de la musique, du violoncelle qui plus est. On attend d'avantage d'un garçon qu'il joue de la guitare, de la batterie ou de la basse, mais non, il avait choisi le violoncelle, il aimait cet instrument plus que de raison. C'était son grand amour, son seul amour, pour l'instant.  Et il lui avait valu de nombreux harcèlements à l'école. Et malgré le fait qu'il changeait souvent d'école, à cause du travail de son père, les harcèlements recommençaient à chaque fois. Il avait été mal, vraiment mal, mais la musique l'avait sauvé. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il jouait sur son violoncelle qu'il se sentait bien, que lorsqu'il était au conservatoire qu'il pouvait vraiment se faire des amis. Alors il avait travailler comme un fou, tentant toujours de se surpasse, et finalement, sa solitude l'avait bien aidé à progresser, elle lui laissait le temps de travailler, de découvrir, d'approfondir. Son professeur avait été tellement impressionné par ses capacités, qu'il avait rapidement conseillé à ses parents de lui faire passer le concours d'entrée du conservatoire régional, puis, assez rapidement, du cnsm. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Martin, son meilleur ami désormais.   
Les deux garçons avaient une histoire similaire, Martin aussi avait été harcelé à l'école, à cause de sa passion pour la musique, mais contrairement à Robin, il avait fini par céder, un peu. Il avait fini par ne plus dire qu'il faisait du violon, il avait appris la guitare, en avait joué à l'école, et ainsi était devenu très populaire, avant de finalement quitter le cursus traditionnel pour le cursus musical.   
Bien sûr, il avait toujours gardé l'admiration de ses camarades, mais il souffrait intérieurement, car ces personnes aimaient le guitariste, celui qui faisait tourner la tête des filles, pas le violoniste, l'artiste qu'il était réellement. Alors même si en public, il se vantait de cela, il souffrait intérieurement, et n'attendait qu'une chose, avoir enfin la reconnaissance du milieu, pouvoir jouer dans les plus grandes salles et prouver à tous ces gens que oui, même avec un violon, on peut réussir.   
Robin n'était pas comme ça, il voulait juste avoir la possibilité de vivre de son art sans être jugé, sans avoir à se cacher. Il n'aimait pas mentir sur qui il était, il n'était pas comme ça. Et il avait souvent du mal à comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Martin à agir ainsi. Il pensait réellement, qu'il était le seul à connaître vraiment le violoniste, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était le seul à connaître les doutes et les faiblesses de son ami. Finalement, il n'y a qu'avec son meilleur ami que Martin était lui-même.   
Les discussions continuaient et l'heure avançait. Les organisateurs avaient prévu un buffet de bienvenue pour professeurs et élèves, avec bien sûr, présentation des différents intervenants et du déroulement du festival.   
Martin n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ne participerait pas au stage. Il voyait Yann Barthès, là, devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres cachant une certaine timidité, il le voyait baisser les yeux à chaque compliment, se retenant de rougir. Il se demandait comment un musicien aussi reconnu et respecté que lui pouvait encore rougir de ces compliments qui étaient amplement mérités.   
Robin venait de se glisser à ses côtés discrètement, adossés au mur qui faisait face aux professeurs, les deux amis restèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que les organisateurs aient fini de parler, et d'après les deux garçons, de s'envoyer des fleurs. Robin avait bien l'impression d'en avoir plus entendu sur leur association et à quel point ils étaient géniaux, plutôt que dur les musiciens et le festival.

_ Tu penses qu'ils étaient à court d'autocongratulation ? se moqua Martin.   
_ Non, ils doivent encore avoir du stock t'en fais pas pour ça, ricana Robin.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire, Robin avait réussi à détendre son colocataire.

_ Alors, les américains, ils sont comment ? Demanda Robin curieux.   
_ Plutôt sympa dans l'ensemble, il y en a une qui est à New-York avec Perlman, j'en ai profité pour demander des nouvelles, répondit Martin.   
_ Et draguer, toussa Robin

Martin lui lança un regard noir qui le fit partir dans un fou rire. Il le connaissait très bien, il enchaînait les conquêtes, séduisait beaucoup de femmes, sans jamais vraiment leur donner d'attention. Robin n'aimait pas vraiment cette facette de sa personnalité, car il savait qu'elle était fausse et bien éloignée de ce que Martin était réellement.

_ Tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? Tu compte te faire Barthès dans la semaine ?   
_ Déjà je ne suis pas comme ça et ensuite, c'est pas moi qui le reluquait tout à l'heure mon cher Martin.   
_ Je ne reluquait personne, c'est toi qui a dit qu'il était bel homme.   
_ Qui est bel homme ?

Une voix étrangère venait de se mêler à la conversation, et Martin n'appréciait vraiment pas. Un homme de leur âge venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Il était assez grand, plutôt mince, les cheveux bruns et frisés, les yeux marrons teinté d'un air espiègle et le sourire que Martin qualifiait de fourbe.

_ On parlait de Yann Barthès, répondit simplement Robin s'attirant à nouveau le regard noir de Martin, ton opinion ?  
_ Ah ça, c'est sûr qu'il est bel homme, personne ne peut dire le contraire, avoua l'homme, au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, Vincent, je suis un des élèves de Yann.   
_ Enchanté Vincent, moi c'est Robin, je suis le stage avec Emmanuelle Bertrand, dit Robin en lui serrant la main sans se détacher de son regard.   
_ Martin, répondit simplement le violoniste.   
_ Ah mais oui, c'est toi qui est là pour aider notre Yannus national avec son anglais !   
_ Yannus ? Rigola Robin.   
_ Oui, j'aime bien ce surnom, ça l'agace mais au fond il aime bien.   
_ Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Demanda Robin pressé d'en apprendre plus sur Vincent.   
_ Six ans je crois, je l'ai rencontré pendant un stage et j'ai rejoint sa classe l'année suivante, expliqua Vincent.   
_ T'habite en Italie du coup ? Poursuivit Robin.   
_ Oui, et j'essaie de participer à tous ses stages, imagine toi qu'habituellement j'ai un cours par mois avec lui, et là je vais avoir un cours par jour, c'est génial !

Martin soupira profondément sans que les deux autres garçons ne lui prêtent aucune attention. Il n'aimait pas ce Vincent, il avait déjà la chance d'avoir des cours avec Barthès toute l'année, s'il n'était pas venu comme un égoïste, il aurait pu lui aussi avoir des cours.

_ Je vous laisse, je vais fumer, à plus !   
_ Salut Martin, à demain si on ne se revoit pas, sourit Vincent.   
_ Ouais c'est ça...

Robin et Vincent regardèrent Martin s'éloigner avant que le violoniste ne se retourne à nouveau vers le violoncelliste.

_ Il va pas bien ?   
_ Oh non, c'est son caractère habituel, tu t'y fera, il est un peu ronchon mais au fond on l'aime.   
_ C'est ton mec ?   
_ Qui ? Martin ?

Robin le regarda un instant étonné avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, il se tordait littéralement de rire et devait se tenir au bras du violoniste pour éviter de s'écrouler tellement il riait.

_ Non, répondit Robin en essayant de reprendre son souffle, non, jamais. Ça va pas ? Non, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon colocataire, mais c'est tout.   
_ Il vaut mieux pour toi, d'ici deux jours il sera fou amoureux de Yann, comme tous ceux qui le rencontrent un jour.   
_ Toi aussi ?

Ce fut au tour de Vincent de se tordre de rire. S'il trouvait son professeur et ami très beau, il n'avait jamais eu envie de tenter quoique ce soit avec lui.

_ Non, pas moi. Je l'adore. C'est devenu un bon ami avec le temps, mais rien de plus, je laisse la place aux plus jeunes.   
_ Tant mieux...

Robin avait murmuré ces derniers mots, malheureusement pour lui, Vincent les avait entendu, mais ils ne semblait pas lui déplaire, loin de là. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps semblait s'être suspendu autour d'eux. Cette semaine allait sûrement passer très vite. Trop vite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu :-)
> 
> La suite sera postée sûrement la semaine prochaine après celle de Love in Death ;-)
> 
> J'ai créé un compte Twitter et curiouscat pour celles/ceux qui voudraient venir me parler ou me poser des questions etc... :
> 
> @GabrielleRL2  
> https://curiouscat.me/GabrielleRL


	3. Première Matinée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue à poster la suite, mais la voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, à bientôt :-)

Martin avait très mal dormi, toujours contrarié par le fait qu'il ne participait pas au stage. Ce frisé qu'ils avaient rencontré avec Robin hier l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à lui toute la soirée. Il ne le supportait pas. Il avait été sélectionné pour le stage et il le faisait bien savoir. Quel type arrogant vraiment ! Martin ne cessait de se  retourner dans son lit, encore incapable de se décider à se lever. Il était encore tôt, il avait un peu de temps avant de devoir se mettre en route pour assister au premier cours de Yann Barthès. Les organisateurs avaient précisé la vielle que les élèves devaient se rendre sur les lieux du stage à pied, les cours auraient lieu dans le conservatoire communal, et bien sûr, cette ville de province n'avait pas assez de transports en commun pour y accéder et personne dans l'organisation n'avait pensé à mettre en place un service de bus pour les élèves. Bravo. Tout agaçait profondément le violoniste. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter cette offre. Il aurait dû négocier, dire "le stage ou rien", mais il s'était laissé convaincre par son professeur.   
Il finit par se lever et aller sous la douche, espérant oublier quelque peu ses rancœurs, mais bien sûr, ça n'eut aucun effet, et le comportement de Robin au petit déjeuner ne l'aida pas du tout. En fait, à peine était-il sorti de la douche que son colocataire n'avait cessé de lui parler de Vincent. Vincent par-ci, Vincent par-là, Martin avait littéralement envie de le gifler et devait d'ailleurs utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas le faire. L'arrivée du brun ne l'aida pas plus. Il quitta la table alors que Vincent arrivait, lui adressant un bonjour du bout des lèvres dans lequel n'importe qui pouvait déceler ma rancœur. Vincent le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait le self et alla s'asseoir juste en face de Robin. Il était ravi de pouvoir revoir le violoncelliste. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée de la veille ensemble, discutant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Vincent adorait la fluidité de leurs conversations, leur simplicité, il se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie de Robin. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps, et le sourire bienveillant qu'arborait le violoncelliste alors qu'il prenait place à sa table le mettait d'excellente humeur en ce premier jour de stage, malgré le comportement disons, grincheux, de Martin.

_ Il est vraiment toujours de mauvaise humeur ton pote, lâcha Vincent amusé.   
_ Ça, j'espère vraiment qu'il va s'améliorer, parce que passer toute une semaine comme ça, non merci.   
_ T'auras qu'à venir dormir dans ma chambre.

Robin le regarda amusé, Vincent était-il vraiment en train de flirter avec lui ? Ça en avait tout l'air, et Robin n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Martin était remonté dans sa chambre et avait rageusement frappé le mur. Décidément, cette première journée commençait de la pire des manières. Martin attrapa ses affaires et se mit en route pour le conservatoire directement. Plutôt attendre dehors, sous la pluie, puisque cette région a vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Par chance, des organisateurs étaient déjà sur place, et il n'eut pas à rester sous la pluie plus longtemps, car évidemment, il n'avait pas pris de parapluie.   
Il attendit peu de temps avant de voir Yann arriver au conservatoire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait ravi de retrouver ses amis musiciens, notamment un professeur d'alto du cnsm que Martin connaissait de vue mais avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Yann aperçut Martin assis près de la machine à café et alla à sa rencontre. Martin fut surpris lorsque Yann lui fit trois bises appuyées en lui tenant fermement la nuque. Martin n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une telle proximité, encore moins avec un professeur, qui plus est, quelqu'un qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, mais il ne montra rien, il ne voulait pas risquer de vexer Yann.

_ Alors Martin ? Prêt pour cette première journée ?   
_ Bien sûr !

Martin lui souriait, cachant sa déception de ne pas prendre part aux cours comme il l'aurait voulu. Yann et lui montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle de cours qui avait été assigné au violoniste. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités en attendant l'arrivée des élèves. Leurs conversations étaient si naturelles, si complices, personne n'aurait pu croire en observant la scène que les deux hommes s'étaient rencontré la veille et n'avaient échangé que quelques mots. Un lien particulier semblait déjà s'être tissé entre eux, et Martin en était plus que ravi. Il se sentait déjà spécial aux yeux du soliste.   
Les élèves arrivèrent, certains en retard ce qui eut le don d'agacer Martin encore plus, Yann sembla s'en rendre compte et rit légèrement. Il se présenta, retenu le nom de chacun, expliqua comment il avait l'habitude de travailler. Il était libre aux élèves d'assister à tous les cours ou d'aller se mettre en doigts avant de venir. Il demanda à tous de remercier Martin pour son aide au cours de la semaine. Martin traduisit tout ça dans un anglais parfait que les quelques américains présents se firent une hâte de féliciter.   
Et alors les élèves defilèrent, les cours aussi, une demie heure par élève. Chacun se devait d'apporter un programme pour le stage. Yann demanda à chaque élève ce qu'il avait apporté et pourquoi, puis fit un commentaire sur l'œuvre avant de leur demander de jouer.   
Les morceaux ne furent pas le centre des préoccupations du professeur ce jour-là. Au contraire. Parfois, l'élève n'avait pas encore commencé à jouer que Yann l'arrêtait immédiatement. Ce qui l'inquiétait en premier lieu, c'était leur position. Certains avaient de gros défauts. Que ce soit au niveau de la main gauche ou de l'archet, même certains sur leur manière de tenir leur violon. Yann semblait remarquer les moindres détails. Il expliquait à chaque fois, les dangers qu'il y avait à mal se tenir ainsi. Martin voyait dans ses yeux la réelle inquiétude qu'il avait pour ces enfants, car certains étaient vraiment jeunes, pas plus de quinze ans.   
Martin dû se contenir quand ce fut le tour de Vincent, la complicité qui existait déjà entre le professeur et son élève le dérangeait, il avait vraiment envie de frapper ce mec, il ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant, Martin remarqua vite que son professeur semblait avoir le même comportement avec tout le monde. Cette bienveillance et cette proximité physique, cette façon de vous regarder comme si vous étiez quelqu'un de spécial, il l'avait avec absolument tous ses élèves. Martin n'était pas une exception. Ce dernier dû mettre son ego de côté pour ne pas paraître trop déçu par cette réalisation. Cette semaine allait être longue, très longue.   
Mais le professeur le surpris alors que le dernier élève venait de terminer le cours. Yann se tourna vers Martin.

_ Il reste quelques minutes, tu veux que je t'écoute jouer ?

Martin était tellement surpris par l'invitation de son professeur qu'il resta plusieurs instants sans être capable de décrocher un seul mot.

_ Respire Martin, ne stresse pas comme ça, ce n'est que moi !

Yann ricanait, son rire communicatif détendit un peu le jeune homme.

_ Oui, justement, c'est toi. Ça m'impressionne un peu.   
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, et puis, tu as bien vu que je ne mords pas.   
_ Je n'ai pas pris mon violon...   
_ Ce n'est pas grave, prend le mien !   
_ Pardon ?

Martin était encore plus surpris. Est-ce que Yann venait tout juste de lui proposer de jouer sur son Guarneri ?

_ Euh, tu es sûr ?   
_ Mais puisque je te le dis Martin, allez viens ou je ne vais pas pouvoir t'écouter.

Martin s'exécuta, ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il pris le Guarneri, Yann posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour le détendre. Martin put arrêter de retenir son souffle. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et commença à jouer. Un morceau qu'il aimait beaucoup, Légende, de Wieniawsky, un morceau assez difficile, mais qui semblait tellement simple sous les doigts de Martin. Yann allait et venait autour de lui, observation de loin puis de près, imprimant chaque détail, chaque geste, chaque son qui s'échappait de son violon. Martin termina son mouvement sans que Yann ne l'ait interrompu une seule fois.

_ Tu joues très bien Martin, mais c'est le cas de tous les élèves ici. Tu as un gros défaut, et ça m'inquiète, c'est ton coude gauche, il est beaucoup trop en avant, du coup, quand tu vas vers les grave, tu es bloqué. Tu risques de te faire très mal, il faut absolument que tu corriges ça. Écoute, pour demain, je veux que tu ne travailles que les deux premières lignes, et tu les travailles devant la glace, tu fais bien attention à ton coude, regarde.

Yann vint se placer derrière lui, superposant ses bras aux siens, ils jouèrent ensemble les deux premières lignes, Yann guidant leurs gestes. Martin sentait son souffle se couper, sa peau frissonner. Mais ce n'était bien sûr que le fruit de la musique et du doigté de Yann, rien de plus.

_ Tu as compris ? Fais bien attention à ça et je vérifierai demain si tu t'es amélioré.   
_ Merci...   
_ Merci à toi Martin, tu vas m'aider toute la semaine, c'est bien la moindre des choses.

Yann lui sourit une fois encore. Martin n'aurait su trouver les mots qui pourraient exprimer à quel point il aimait le sourire de cet homme. De ce simple sourire, Yann balayait toute sa rancœur, il remplissait Martin de joie. Les deux hommes descendirent mes escaliers pour quitter le conservatoire côte à côte, Yann posant sa main dans son dos alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble. Ils se séparèrent devant le conservatoire, rejoignant chacun leurs amis respectifs. Robin attendait Martin en fumant, il proposa directement une cigarette à son ami.

_ T'as l'air de meilleure humeur que ce matin Tintin, c'était bien ?   
_ Parfait, je vais quand même avoir les cours, je crois qu'il m'aime bien.   
_ Content pour toi, au fait, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Vincent et moi on t'as mis avec nous pour la musique de chambre, Lilia nous accompagnera à l'alto, ça va être géniale !

Non, pas Vincent, pas encore, allait-il devoir le supporter à longueur de journée ? Décidément, si la matinée s'était bien terminée, l'après-midi commençait très mal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, sur mon Twitter @GabrielleRL2, il est en privé mais je vous accepte si vous suivez Q, ou sur mon cc https://curiouscat.me/GabrielleRL


	4. Concert d'Ouverture

Martin avait dû prendre sur lui tout l'après-midi pour ne pas s'emporter contre Vincent. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas demandé à être premier violon dans leur quatuor, ça, Martin ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Vincent avait beau être l'élève de Yann, il n'en était pas meilleur violoniste que lui, Martin en était persuadé, et d'ailleurs Vincent lui-même l'avait dit. Apparemment, Yann lui avait parlé de lui pendant le repas et avait été impressionné par sa maîtrise. Compliment que Yann faisait rarement lorsqu'il remarquait des défauts. Vincent pensait donc adoucir un peu Martin, d'autant que ces informations étaient vraies, mais le violoniste resta de marbre face à lui. Heureusement, Robin et Lilia étaient là pour détendre l'atmosphère. La bonne humeur du violoncelliste et la douceur de l'altiste permirent à leur première répétition de musique de chambre de bien se dérouler. Vincent tenta tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, mais seuls Robin et Lilia riaient à ses blagues, Martin y était totalement hermétique.   
Quand ils eurent fini de travailler, Martin se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre pour pouvoir travailler comme Yann le lui avait demandé. Il sortit son violon et, comme Yann le lui avait conseillé, il se mit devant le miroir. Après avoir fait quelques gammes pour se mettre en doigts il se mit au travail. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son coude, faire ce que Yann lui avait dit, ne pas trop le mettre en avant. Il répéta inlassablement les deux premières lignes, il ne faisait pas attention à l'heure. C'était un fou de travail, il avait déjà beaucoup travaillé le temps de midi, prenant à peine le temps de manger avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour déchiffrer les morceaux qu'ils avaient choisi pour le quatuor, c'est Robin qui était venu le chercher pour qu'ils partent répéter. Son colocataire lui répétait parfois qu'il travaillait beaucoup trop et qu'il devrait prendre du temps pour lui, mais Martin l'écoutait rarement.   
Alors qu'il travaillait encore, on frappa à sa porte. Il hésita un instant, pensant qu'il devait encore travailler, mais il alla finalement ouvrir. C'était Lilia.

_ Je te dérange pas ? Lui demanda son amie.   
_ Non, c'est bon, tu ne me déranges jamais, entre.

Martin avait toujours été très prévenant avec Lilia. Elle était plutôt timide, elle n'aimait pas vraiment tout la compétition qui vient avec ce métier et avait été mise à l'écart. Lors du concert d'ouverture du conservatoire, alors que tous les membres de sa classe d'alto se moquait d'elle car elle était seule dans son coin et que personne ne s'intéressait à elle, Martin était allé la voir et avait passé la soirée avec elle, Robin les avait rejoint et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Et dès ce moment, Lilia avait été acceptée par tout le monde, mais elle avait bien compris qui étaient ses vrais amis, alors c'est avec Robin et Martin qu'elle passait son temps en dehors du conservatoire.

_ Ça va ? T'as l'air fatiguée, s'inquiéta Martin.   
_ Oui un peu fatiguée mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et je ne compte pas marquer le concert de ce soir, répondit elle avec le sourire, non je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, tu avais l'air un peu à cran pendant la répétition.

Martin baissa les yeux, il savait bien que son comportement n'était pas acceptable, et Lilia avait le don pour le faire sortir de sa carapace, et de le pousser à se remettre en question, c'était bien la seule à pouvoir faire ça.

_ J'ai juste du mal avec celui-là, lâcha Martin.   
_ Par celui-là tu veux dire Vincent, sourit elle.   
_ Oui, il m'exaspère, je le supporte pas je...

Lilia s'était mise à rire ce qui stoppa Martin dans son explication, il la regarda et rit à son tour. Il était vraiment ridicule avec son explication, il avait l'air d'un gamin capricieux, comme une star d'hollywood à qui on aurait pris le premier rôle. Une vraie diva. Les deux amis se regardèrent, ils étaient partis dans un fou rire quand Robin les rejoignit. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, Lilia et Martin étaient tout simplement incapables de s'arrêter.

_ Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais on va être en retard au concert, les coupa Robin.   
_ Tu comptes dessus pour conclure ce soir ? Demanda Martin toujours hilare.   
_ Conclure ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Robin ne voyant vraiment pas où Martin voulait en venir.   
_ Oh regarde comme il est mignon dans le déni notre petit violoncelliste, se moqua gentiment Lilia.

Finalement, Martin et Lilia se calmèrent, et c'est toujours dans la bonne humeur que les trois amis se rendirent sur les lieux du concert, à pied encore une fois, mais le théâtre à l'italienne était plus proche que le conservatoire. Devant le théâtre, Martin fut ravi de voir Yann en train de fumer. Alors que les codes de la musique classique exigeaient des artistes qu'ils portent un costume pour jouer, Yann préférait ne porter que la chemise avec la cravate et la veste, et garder son jean et ses baskets. Martin aimait beaucoup cette façon de briser les règles, bien que minime, elle était bien là. Il ne s'en est rendait pas compte, mais un sourire se dessinait sur son visage dès qu'il voyait Yann, c'était plus fort que lui, le simple fait de poser ses yeux sur le violoniste le rendait heureux. Robin et Lilia regardaient Martin attendri, ils voyaient bien, eux, que quelque chose commençait à changer chez Martin, dans le bon sens.   
Yann, qui discutait avec les autres professeurs tourna la tête, et son regard se posa sur Martin. Son sourire s'élargit et il le rejoignit tout de suite. Il salua Lilia et Robin, ce dernier qui avait aperçu Vincent s'excusa et Lilia le suivit pour laisser Yann et Martin seuls.

_ C'est avec eux que tu fais la musique de chambre ? Demanda Yann toujours souriant.   
_ Oui, et Vincent aussi, on a fait une première répétition cet après-midi, lui expliqua Martin, ça va ?   
_ Oui, un peu stressé c'est tout, souffla Yann, je vais jouer très mal ce soir je m'excuse d'avance.   
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu joues toujours magnifiquement bien, le rassura Martin.   
_ T'es gentil, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Et puis je suis épuisé, je travaille mais bon, ça ne suffit pas toujours.

Martin était attendri par cet aveu, Yann avait l'air tellement vulnérable tout d'un coup, loin de l'image cool qu'il renvoyait. Soudain, il avait l'air angoissé, timide.

_ Tu devrais jouer à ma place ce soir, plaisanta Yann.   
_ Alors ça non, mais je suis sûr que tu te débrouillera très bien, répondit Martin sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent les yeux pétillants avant de rire avec une complicité certaine. Mais Martin se souvenait bien du comportement de Yann toute la journée, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas plus spécial qu'un autre. Yann jeta un œil à sa montre et dit à Martin qu'il était temps d'aller à l'intérieur. Il rejoignit les autres musiciens pendant que Martin rejoignait ses amis.   
Une fois dans la salle, Martin fut agréablement surpris. Bien que petit, le théâtre à l'italienne était très beau, enfin quelque chose de positif dans cette ville, pensa Martin.

Les désormais quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le poulailler, les élèves ne payant pas leur place, ils devaient se contenter des places au dernier balcon pour les concerts. Au moins, ils y assistaient gratuitement. Le discours prononcé par les organisateurs failli endormir tout le monde, les trois quarts faisant l'éloge de leur club. La musique était presque absente du discours, c'était à peine si les noms des musiciens étaient cités, bref, dix minutes tout ça pour se lancer des fleurs. Martin et les autres décidèrent qu'ils arriveraient plus tard aux deux autres concerts à venir.

Enfin, la soirée musicale débuta. Tous les professeurs étaient impressionnant, Martin aima beaucoup le contrebassiste ainsi que le mandoliniste. Yann jouait en dernier, et Martin attendait son passage avec impatience. Robin et Lilia prenaient un malin plaisir à commenter l'état d'impatience de leur ami et riaient dans leur coin sous l'œil frustré de Vincent qui aurait aimé participer à la conversation.  
Yann fit enfin son entrée sur scène sous les applaudissements du public, Martin rit en voyant certaines personnes s'offusquer de sa tenue, puis il reporta toute son attention sur son professeur. Martin n'avait même pas regardé quel morceau il jouait ce soir, mais il le reconnu dès les premières notes. Le trille du diable, de Tartini, arrangé par Kreisler.

Martin était absorbé par son interprétation, chaque note le faisait frissonner, il ne prêtait plus attention à rien autour de lui, pas même au pianiste qui l'accompagnait sur scène. Le temps sembla se suspendre pensant toute la durée du morceau. Martin ne pouvait détacher son regard de Yann. Comment pouvait-il s'inquiéter de son talent ? N'importe qui saurait tout de suite que cet homme a un talent fou.  
Quand Yann eut finit son morceau, Martin se sentit comme si on l'avait tiré d'un rêve agréable. Il entendit à nouveau les bruits autour de lui, les applaudissements. Tout le public était debout et lançait des "bravo" à tout va. Yann saluait timidement, comme s'il pensait qu'il ne les méritait pas. Il regardait tout le public, quand son regard se posa sur Martin. Le temps se suspendu à nouveau, les deux hommes se regardèrent, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Mais une fois de plus, on les sortit de leur rêve.  
Les autres professeurs avaient rejoint Yann pour le salut final. Ils quittèrent ensuite la scène, et les élèves commencèrent à quitter le théâtre. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la mairie, en face, où se tenait une petite réception, Martin demanda à Vincent s'ils pouvaient se parler. Robin et Lilia le regardèrent surpris avant de s'éloigner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Vincent.  
_ Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, j'étais frustré et en colère et c'est toi qui a pris. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Je m'excuse.  
_ C'est rien, du coup, pour te faire pardonner, tu me laisses être premier violon ?  
_ Alors là, même pas en rêve !

Vincent rit de bon cœur et Martin lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ils rejoignirent ensemble la mairie où Vincent était impatient de cuisiner son nouvel ami pour savoir ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour que Yann ait cette proximité avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu,  
> J'attends vos avis ici ou sur Twitter ou curiouscat ;-)


	5. Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, boulot oblige et je voulais terminer Love in Death avant. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve en bas :-)

Les journées passaient beaucoup trop vite. Déjà jeudi. Que le temps passe vite ! Martin n'en revenait pas et il voyait arriver à grands pas la fin du stage. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà être la fin, il avait si peu profité de tout le monde, de ses amis, de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés, des conseils avisés de Yann. En quelques jours, son professeur avait corrigé bon nombre de ses défauts, et l'avait beaucoup aidé à préparer son morceau d'examen. Martin n'avait pas osé rejouer sur le violon de Yann, et n'oubliait donc jamais de prendre le sien, mais la veille, Yann avait voulu s'amuser un peu, et avant même que Martin n'ait pu attraper son violon, Yann le lui avait pris.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avait alors demandé Martin.   
_ Je veux essayer ton violon, tu joues le duo avec moi s'il te plaît, il faut que je répète pour ce soir, avait répondu Yann souriant.   
_ Et avec quoi je joues vu que tu as pris mon violon ?   
_ Oh réfléchis un peu, il y a deux violons dans cette pièce et j'en ai un, donc tu prends l'autre.

Martin l'avait alors regardé les yeux écarquillés, il ne voulait pas, il avait trop peur de faire une bêtise et de casser le Guarneri de Yann. Mais son professeur était déterminé, et il ne lui laissa pas le choix, alors ils jouèrent ensemble. Martin avait d'abord été fébrile, mais le regard bienveillant de Yann posé sur lui l'avait immédiatement mis à l'aise. Comme toujours. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire à peine quelques jours, Yann avait le don de le rassurer en tout, et inversement. Quand Yann se sentait mal, qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir son concert du soir, un simple mot, un simple regard de Martin suffisait à le rassurer, à le calmer.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude, merveilleusement bien. Martin ne regrettait plus d'avoir accepter de venir en tant qu'interprète, finalement il trouvait ça bien mieux qu'en tant qu'élève, car il pouvait assister à tous les cours de Yann sans condition, et en plus, il avait droit à son propre cours, qui durait généralement plus longtemps que celui des autres. Et puis, Yann lui proposait souvent de l'accompagner aux répétitions qu'il avait avec les autres professeurs, alors quand Martin ne répétait pas en quatuor avec ses amis, il passait sa journée avec Yann. Non vraiment, ce stage était le plus enrichissant qu'il avait fait jusque là.   
C'était presque la fin d'après midi, Martin venait de finir sa répétition de quatuor avec Robin, Lilia et Vincent. Les quatre amis étaient très heureux. Leur quatuor fonctionnait très bien, les morceaux étaient au point, l'audition de samedi matin se déroulerait à merveille. Mais plus que tout, ils étaient ravis d'avoir trouvé Vincent. Le jeune violoniste s'était intégré sans problème à leur petit groupe, et c'était loin de déplaire à Robin qui devait bien se l'avouer. Son nouvel ami lui plaisait énormément, et leur flirt presque permanent lui laissait entendre que cette attraction était réciproque. Cependant il n'avait pas envie de se précipiter, non, pas encore. Il voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître, car après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Et quoi de mieux que le concert des jeunes talents qui avait justement lieu ce soir ? Robin s'était senti obligé d'en parler avec Lilia, il était un peu stressé, et puis, Martin n'était pas la meilleure personne avec qui parler de sentiments. Même s'il avait déjà eu des expériences, Robin soupçonnait son meilleur ami de ne jamais être tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait eu des aventures d'un soir, il faut bien profiter de sa jeunesse, mais Robin arrivait maintenant à un âge où il avait envie d'autre chose, de confort, de stabilité. Et Vincent semblait être la personne qu'il attendait pour ça. Celui avec qui il serait prêt à prendre le risque. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Lilia, et son amie lui avait tout simplement conseillé de laisser les choses se faire. De faire ce dont il avait envie. Et s'il voulait proposer à Vincent d'aller au concert ensemble le soir-même, il devait le faire.   
Alors qu'ils remballaient tous leurs instruments, Lilia fit un signe de tête à Robin pour l'encourager. Robin jeta un coup d'œil à Martin qui était bien concentré sur son violon, c'était le bon moment pour éviter les moqueries de son colocataire. Il se rapprocha doucement de Vincent, qui lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

_ C'était une bonne répète, lança Robin.   
_ Oh oui, on a bien bossé, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on joue samedi, sourit Vincent.

Robin s'installe intérieurement d'une approche aussi naze. Mais bon sang, est-ce que c'est si compliqué de lui demander ça ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lilia qui avait un sourire attendri sur les lèvres et l'encouragea silencieusement d'un geste de la main. La timidité dont faisait preuve Robin avec Vincent la faisait rire. Non pas pour se moquer, mais elle les trouvait adorables ensemble.

_ Dis tu vas au concert des jeunes talents ce soir ? Demanda Vincent.

Mince, il l'avait pris de court.

_ Euh, justement je voulais te poser la même question, bafouilla Robin.   
_ Super, on y va tous les deux ? Puis, c'est juste dans la chapelle du lycée, c'est pas comme si c'était loin, rit Vincent.   
_ Oui, on se retrouve pour manger de toute façon ? Demanda Robin.   
_ Évidemment très cher, répondit théâtralement Vincent.

Les deux garçons rirent ensemble alors que Lilia allait voir Martin.

_ Bon, vu que ces deux là m'abandonne, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Demanda Lilia.   
_ Bien sûr, pas de soucis, on se retrouve devant la chapelle ? Proposa Martin.   
_ Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? S'inquiéta Lilia.   
_ Pas sûr, je ne sais pas à quelle heure la répétition de Yann finit, donc je préfère qu'on fasse comme ça, et si je suis là pour le dîner, tant mieux, sourit Martin.   
_ OK, pas de problème, répondit Lilia.

Martin se hâta de ranger son violon dans sa chambre et de filer au conservatoire pour retrouver Yann à la répétition. Vincent le regarda s'en aller puis posa son regard tour à tour sur Robin et Lilia.

_ À votre avis y'a déjà un truc entre eux ? Leur demanda-t-il.   
_ Quoi ? Entre Yann et Martin ? Non je pense pas, répondit Lilia.   
_ T'es sûr ? Ils sont quand même tout le temps fourré ensemble, insista Vincent.   
_ À toi de nous le dire, tu connais mieux Yann que nous, il a l'air assez proche de tous ses élèves, toi y compris, lui dit Robin incapable de dissimuler une certaine amertume dans sa voix qui fit sourire Lilia.   
_ Oui, je sais, mais je sais pas trop. Il est pas tout à fait pareil avec Martin, y'a un truc en plus, mais je ne saurais pas te dire quoi, répondit Vincent pensif, et Martin ? Son comportement est normal par rapport à d'habitude ?   
_ Plutôt oui, je pense qu'il l'admire beaucoup, et on va pas se plaindre qu'il est ravalé sa rancœur du début de la semaine, soupira Lilia. Puis, c'est pas le genre à s'attacher beaucoup aux gens, d'un point de vue sentimental, romantique.   
_ Quand on va retourner à Florence, je vais me faire un plaisir de cuisiner ce cher Yannus, dit Vincent avec détermination

Tous rirent, mais le sourire de Robin s'estompa rapidement. Deux jours. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours à passer avec Vincent. Après, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait.

Le soir arriva rapidement, Robin et Vincent avaient déjà pris place à l'intérieur de la chapelle, ils gardaient des places pour Lilia et Martin, mais ils ne pourraient pas trop attendre. Voyant que son ami n'arrivait pas encore, Lilia décida d'aller s'assoir avec ses amis, il serait plus facile de garder une seule place plutôt que deux. Voyant l'heure tourner, elle finit par envoyer un message à Martin.

" _Coucou Martin, on est tous à la chapelle on t'a gardé une place à côté de nous sur les bancs de devant, tu arrives bientôt"_

Martin était confortablement assis, mais pas tout à fait à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde. La répétition s'était bien déroulée puis, Yann avait voulu aller écouter la répétition de l'orchestre de l'académie. Il devait manger au lycée, et comme il ne savait pas comment s'y rendre, Martin s'était proposé de rester avec lui pour qu'ils rentrent ensuite ensemble, ce que Yann avait énormément apprécié. Seulement voilà, à peine la répétition finie, tous les professeurs et quelques uns des musiciens qui se connaissaient, prospèrent d'aller au restaurant tous ensemble. Martin avait donc décidé de rentrer seul. C'était sans compter sur la générosité de Yann. Son professeur qui était sorti de l'auditorium avec lui, lui avait immédiatement demandé.

_ Tu viens avec nous ?

Martin se sentait très mal à l'aise. Même s'il était bon musicien, il ne se sentait pas de passer la soirée au milieu de tous ces grands noms, il chercha rapidement une excuse. Heureusement, il n'avait pas pris son portefeuille.

_ Non, c'est bon je vais aller manger avec les autres, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...   
_ Mais tu es mon invité !

Yann avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Martin en disant cela, et Martin ne répondit rien. Il en était bien incapable.   
Et voilà comment il se retrouvait maintenant, au milieu de tous ces professionnels, dans un petit restaurant de la ville, dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui n'était pas très éloigné du conservatoire. Ils venaient tous de passer commande et attendaient donc qu'on leur apporte les plats. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit son portable vibrer. C'était Lilia. Il lu son message. Oh non ! C'est vrai ! Il avait totalement oublié le concert. Il s'empressa de s'excuser auprès de son amie.

" _Je suis vraiment désolé Lilia, j'ai oublié. Yann m'a invité au restaurant. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Désolé. Si on ne finit pas trop tard, je vous rejoindrai. Bise"_

La réponse de Lilia fut presque immédiate.

" _T'as une touche"_

Martin rougit en voyant ce message et le regard de Yann posé sur lui. Le violoniste lui souriait, mais il voyait en même temps de la sollicitude dans son regard, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Martin allait bien. Il lui rendit son sourire, timidement, et Yann retourna à sa conversation avec son ami Francesco. Un violoniste lui aussi, qu'il avait eu comme élève et qui était maintenant son meilleur ami. Martin se demandait bien pourquoi le message de son amie le perturbait ainsi. Une touche avec Yann ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ça se voyait bien que Lilia ne connaissait pas très bien Yann. Il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Martin avait juste eu la chance de se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment. Il se sentit obligé de lui répondre.

" _Non, on est allé à la répétition d'orchestre, les professeurs ont proposé d'aller au restaurant ensemble, Yann m'a proposé de venir avec eux c'est tout. Encore désolé"_

Après ça, Martin ne regarda plus son téléphone. Au début mal à l'aise par rapport au sujet de conversation. Les professeurs parlant de compositeurs et de morceaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se sentit légèrement à l'écart. Heureusement que le regard de Yann était là pour le rassurer. Il sentait que la soirée allait être longue. Mais, la conversation dévia alors sur d'autres sujets plus légers. Les films de De Funes, avec la fameuse scène de la répétition d'orchestre de La Grande Vadrouille.

Et c'est dans une ambiance très détendue que se termina le repas. Martin arrêta de compter le nombre de blagues douteuses qui avaient été faites pensant le repas. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Yann rire de ce genre de choses. Il paraissait si timide d'extérieur, mais il ne s'était pas privé pour en raconter quelques unes, ce qui fit rire Martin aux éclats. Qu'il était simple de sourire en présence du violoniste. Martin n'en revenait pas. Mais la fin du repas arriva, tout le monde paya sa part, à l'exception de Martin qui était invité par Yann qui lui sourit à nouveau en déposant le billet pour eux deux. Tout le monde sortit du restaurant. Yann avait décidé de rentrer à pied avec son ami Patrick Gallois, qu'il ne voyait pas très souvent, mais avant de partir il alla vers Martin.

_ Ça va ? Tu as apprécié la soirée ? S'inquiéta Yann.  
_ Oui beaucoup, rougit Martin, merci encore.  
_ C'est rien. Je suis vraiment un mauvais professeur, je ne suis pas allé écouter mes élèves ! Soupira Yann, un peu gêné.  
_ Ils ne t'en voudront pas j'en suis sûr, le rassura Martin.  
_ On verra, tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ? Je veux être sûr que tu rentres bien, Francesco !

Martin n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Yann demanda immédiatement à son ami de ramener Martin. Francesco le prit exagérément dans ses bras en voyant la mine inquiète de Yann. Martin n'aimait pas vraiment cette proximité physique, mais ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas froisser Francesco.  
Yann lui dit au revoir de la même façon qu'il le faisait depuis le premier jour. Une éteinte et trois bises appuyées, la main sur la nuque. Puis Martin le regarda partir dans la nuit avant de rejoindre les autres pour rentrer en voiture.  
Ils arrivèrent au lycée assez tard, les derniers élèves entamaient leur morceau. Martin préféra aller directement au lit. En s'endormant il ne voyait qu'une chose. Yann qui lui souriait, encore et encore....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :-)
> 
> Je profite de cette note pour présenter à nouveau mes excuses à ma meilleure amie Léa, oui je sais, je t'ai abandonnée toute une soirée pour aller au restaurant avec les musiciens et toi tu as eu très mal aux fesses sur les bancs de la chapelle, encore une fois. Je suis vraiment désolée. Ça fait quatre ans mais j'espère que tu vas finir par me le pardonner ;-)
> 
> Voilà je lui avais promis de le faire c'est fait ^^


	6. Concert de Clôture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux chapitres en deux jours, ne vous habituez pas, c'est juste le week-end ;-)

Non pas déjà, c'était samedi, le dernier jour. Tous les élèves allaient devoir dire au revoir à leurs professeurs et à leurs amis, anciens et nouveaux. Le dernier jour d'un stage a toujours une saveur particulière. C'est à la fois le bonheur de voir l'aboutissement d'une semaine de travail, mais en même temps, la tristesse de devoir refermer une parenthèse enchantée. C'est le moment où ceux qui sont devenus amis échangent leurs numéros et se promettent de se revoir. Certains resteront en contact, d'autres non. C'est le moment où certains se disent simplement "à l'année prochaine", espérant tous que le stage sera renouvelé ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas. Heureusement pour Martin et les autres, leurs professeurs les ont prévenus, il y aura bien un nouveau stage l'année prochaine, et ils reviendront tous, l'occasion pour les amis de revivre cette aventure formidable. Évidemment, Robin, Lilia et Martin, seraient ensemble toute l'année au CNSM, mais Vincent serait en Italie avec Yann. Martin était un peu envieux, toujours. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec le violoniste, pour profiter encore un peu de ses conseils avisés. Il l'admirait tellement, et le rencontrer n'avait fait que renforcer cette admiration. Jamais Martin n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il serait difficile de mettre des mots pour décrire avec précision ce qui rendait Yann unique et si différent des autres. Pour Martin, les deux qualités qui le qualifiaient le mieux étaient la gentillesse et la générosité. Oui, c'était définitivement ses deux plus grandes qualités.   
Martin repensait à tout ça alors qu'ils avaient terminé leur audition avec ses amis. Le quatuor éphémère s'étaient retrouvé un instant devant le conservatoire, le temps de fumer un peu avant de retourner au lycée où ils logeaient. Ce matin, Yann s'était arrangé pour que les élèves ne parlant pas français passent les premiers, permettant ainsi à Martin d'aller à l'audition.   
Yann... Plus que quelques heures, seulement quelques heures avant qu'ils ne doivent se quitter pour au moins un an, si Martin parvenait à revenir l'année prochaine. Le jeûne violoniste avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça le peinait autant. Il avait fait des stages avant, s'était bien entendu avec ses professeurs, avait même fini par étudier avec l'un d'entre eux, mais jamais la fin ne lui avait paru aussi dure.

_ Bon on rentre ? Demanda Lilia.   
_ Je voulais me balader un peu personnellement, répondit Vincent, tu m'accompagnes Robin ?   
_ Avec plaisir, sourit Robin.   
_ Bon, je suppose qu'on est juste tous les deux, puisque ces messieurs nous abandonnent, lança Martin.   
_ Dit le mec qui nous a abandonné dans une chapelle pour aller au restaurant avec son prof, le taquina Lilia.   
_ Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, s'exaspera Martin, vous allez m'en reparler encore longtemps ?   
_ Pendant plusieurs année je pense, lâcha Vincent, nos fesses s'en souviennent encore !

Les quatre amis rirent ensemble et se séparèrent, Lilia et Martin prenant la route du lycée, alors que Vincent et Robin partirent se balader dans le centre ville plutôt petit de la ville. Il tenait sur deux rues. Mais Vincent avait remarqué un joli petit parc derrière la maire le soir du concert d'ouverture, il l'indiqua à Robin, et les deux garçons, apercevant une boulangerie sur la place, décidèrent, plutôt que de devoir une fois de plus manger la nourriture infâme du self, d'aller s'acheter des sandwichs, et de manger dans ce parc. Ils s'installèrent près d'un buisson, profitant du soleil et de la fraîcheur du petit cours d'eau qui traversait le parc.

_ Vincent ?   
_ Mmh ?   
_ Pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on se ballade ? Je veux dire, on aurait pu proposer à Martin et Lilia de venir avec nous.   
_ Ouais je sais, mais je voulais te dire au revoir. Donc, je voulais que ce soit juste nous deux.

À l'évocation de leur séparation imminente, Robin fut pris d'une certaine tristesse. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Vincent pour au moins un an, et il savait déjà que cette séparation serait extrêmement dure.

_ Pourquoi se dire au revoir ? On ne repart que demain matin.   
_ Oui je sais mais... J'aime pas les adieux, ça me fait toujours trop mal, alors je préfère qu'on passe un bon moment tous les deux. Je viendrai pas vous voir demain matin, je partirai directement.

Robin fut peiné de cet aveu, lui qui aurait voulu profiter de Vincent jusqu'au dernier moment. Voilà qu'il lui annonçait que le temps qui leur restait à passer ensemble était plus court que prévu. Cependant une chose le ravi. Vincent avait voulu passer du temps avec lui. Lui et pas un autre. Juste lui. Lui et pas Martin ou Lilia. Juste lui.

_ Tu me promets qu'on perdra pas le contact cette année Robin... Je... J'ai vraiment envie qu'on continue à se parler, même si c'est juste par téléphone je... Je veux pas qu'on se perde de vue...

Le cœur de Robin rata un battement, il leva le regard vers Vincent, ce dernier semblait au bord des larmes, et la sincérité de ses mots n'en fut que doubler. Robin n'arriva pas à se contenir, il prit Vincent dans ses bras. Une étreinte amicale bien sûr, qui ne voulait encore rien dire de plus, si ce n'est que les deux garçons tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre. Vincent avait lui aussi passer ses bras dans le dos de Robin et savourait cette étreinte, inspirait à plein poumons l'odeur de son ami, odeur dont il serait privé bien trop longtemps.

_ Je te le promets, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'on se perde de vue. Je t'enverrai des messages toutes les semaines.  
_ Promis ?   
_ Promis.

Leur étreinte s'éternisa, aucun des deux ne voulait y mettre fin, c'était leur moment à eux, leur au revoir, un instant suspendu.

Le concert de clôture fut fantastique. Martin n'en revenait pas du talent de Yann, une fois de plus il avait été époustouflant, enchaînant un morceau de Wieniawsky et de Kupkovic, ce dernier ayant bien fait rire tout le public. Encore une fois, Yann avait cherché le regard de Martin alors qu'il saluait timidement, bougeant à peine la tête. Mais ce n'était pas comme la première fois, non. Cette fois, Martin vit dans son regard qu'il cherchait son approbation, et c'est en voyant son sourire que Yann se sentit soulagé et put ainsi lui rendre ce sourire. Il n'y avait rien de plus éclatant que le sourire de Yann ce soir-là pour Martin.   
Une fois le concert terminé, tout le monde se retrouva à la mairie pour le pot. Il y avait tellement de monde, mais Martin tenait à dire au revoir à Yann. Malheureusement, le violoniste était très sollicité et Martin n'osait pas le déranger. Robin et Vincent quittèrent la mairie ensemble assez tôt, ils avaient sûrement besoin de profiter des dernières heures, seuls. Martin comme Lilia étaient heureux pour Robin. Il semblait tellement plus joyeux que d'habitude. Bien sûr, il était d'un naturel rieur, mais les gens ignoraient souvent que derrière ses sourires se cachaient des blessures profondes et Vincent semblait réussir à les faire s'éloigner en permanence. Robin ne pensait jamais à ses souffrances passées lorsqu'il était avec lui et pour ça, Martin et Lilia lui en étaient plus que reconnaissant. C'est avec un sourire attendri que les deux amis regardèrent Vincent et Robin s'en aller.   
Lilia abandonna Martin quelques instants pour aller discuter une dernière fois avec ses amis altistes, son professeur vint d'ailleurs la voir pour discuter un peu de la semaine. Il était aussi son professeur au conservatoire donc il la connaissait bien, et il l'avait toujours soutenue et aidé dans son parcours musical. Elle lança un regard désolé à Martin, car elle savait bien que la discussion risquait d'être longue. Martin lui sourit en retour et discuta un peu avec les autres violonistes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'écarta de la grande salle où avait lieu la réception pour venir s'accouder à la rambarde du grand escaliers. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son dos.

_ Tu as le temps d'aller fumer une clope ? Demanda Yann.   
_ Oui... Bbbbien sûr.

Yann rit doucement devant le bégaiement de Martin. Le jeune homme avait été surpris que Yann vienne le voir, il était persuadé qu'il était encore en grande discussion avec les organisateurs du stage. Ils descendirent tous les deux le grand escalier et sortir. Ils se mirent un peu sur le côté pour ne pas être dérangés par les autres. Ils voulaient être juste tous les deux. Yann prit une cigarette dans son paquet et en tendit une autre à Martin qui n'eut pas le temps de fouiller dans sa parka verte pour trouver les siennes.

_ Alors ? Tu as aimé cette semaine de stage ? Lui demanda Yann.   
_ Oui, je crois que c'est un des meilleurs stages que j'ai fait. Merci.   
_ C'est à moi de te remercier, tu as été d'une grande aide !   
_ Je suis sûr que tu aurais réussi sans moi.   
_ Peut-être, mais ça a été beaucoup mieux grâce à toi.

Martin sourit timidement, il sentait le rose lui monter aux joues. Pourquoi était-il si gêné lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yann ?   
Ils furent rejoint par les violonistes américains, et leur petite bulle fut vite envahie, pour leur plus grand malheur. Tous voulaient prendre une photo avec le Maestro. Martin ne réfléchit même pas, et demanda à son tour une photo à Yann. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, si proche que leurs joues se touchaient. Martin récupéra son portable et montra la photo à Yann.

_ J'adore ! S'extasia le professeur.   
_ Je te l'enverrai, sourit Martin.   
_ Oui, en parlant de ça. Je te donne mon mail, j'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles pendant l'année. Pas que sur le violon, dis-moi aussi comment tu vas, si quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as envie de me dire.

Yann avait dit tout cela en écrivant son adresse mail sur le portable du plus jeune. Il était temps de se dire au revoir. Yann prit Martin dans ses bras, ce dernier aurait d'habitude refusé l'étreinte, mais cette fois, il fit une exception. Yann le serra fort contre lui, ils se firent trois bises, une dernière fois avant de se dire :

_ À l'année prochaine Martin !   
_ À l'année prochaine Yann !

Et Martin était reparti, rejoignant Lilia qui l'avait précédé de peu. En arrivant au lycée, ils virent Vincent et Robin fumant côte à côte en observant la pleine lune. C'était un peu cliché, mais ça avait l'air si romantique que les deux amis n'osèrent pas les interrompre et regagnèrent directement leur chambre respective.

Le trajet du retour fut long et triste, de retour dans leur petit appartement au conservatoire, Robin et Martin se laissèrent tomber sur leur lit, pas encore remis de toutes les émotions de la semaine. Le portable de Robin vibra dans sa poche.

"J'espère que tu es bien rentré, pour nous retard d'avion mais finalement, on a retrouvé cette bonne vieille Florence. N'oublie pas, au moins un message par semaine je compte sur toi ;-)  
Vincent"

Robin sourit et s'empressa de répondre. Martin attrapa son portable et alla directement sur internet, il devait écrire un mail à Yann pour le remercier, et lui envoyer la photo. Encore un an à attendre.   
Le compte à rebours était lancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, à bientôt :-)


	7. L'attente

Martin était très triste. Il y avait déjà six mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Yann, le prochain stage lui semblait si loin, dès qu'il y pensait il soupirait tristement. Le violoniste lui manquait affreusement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu s'attacher à ce point à une personne en si peu de temps. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il attendait bien plus les mails de Yann, qui étaient bien trop peu nombreux à son goût, que les messages de sa petite amie. Elle s'appelait Émilie, il la connaissait depuis déjà quelques années, elle était aussi élève en violon, souvent placée à côté de lui en orchestre, mais elle n'étudiait pas avec le même professeur. Ils s'étaient rapproché cette année, Martin s'était d'avantage investi dans la musique de chambre, ça le faisait travailler un peu plus, et il en avait besoin pour obtenir son fin d'études cette année. Robin et Lilia se plaignaient d'ailleurs de ne jamais le voir car il partait beaucoup faire des stages à droite à gauche, et souvent à l'étranger. Heureusement que son professeur était là pour lui obtenir des bourses, où il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion d'en faire autant. Souvent, il devait jouer pour les associations organisatrices en échange de cette bourse, mais Martin ne s'en plaignait pas, ça le faisait travailler ses morceaux d'examens. Par contre, Émilie s'en plaignait. Elle ne le voyait déjà pas beaucoup en cours, et en plus, il profitait de ses vacances pour travailler encore un peu. Martin avait tenté de se faire pardonner en l'emmenant à dîner chez ses parents, qu'elle connaissait bien, mais elle était toujours aussi rancunière, et Martin commençait à se lasser, alors qu'il attendait encore que Yann réponde à son dernier mail.  
Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés en avril, il n'en avait reçu que deux, un juste après le stage, en réponse au sien, mail dans lequel Yann l'avait remercié de son aide, et remercié pour la photo d'eux deux, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il lui avait pourtant écrit "j'espère que l'on pourra se revoir bientôt", mais apparemment, bientôt n'avait pas le même sens pour les deux hommes. Martin lui avait renvoyé quatre mails après ça, Yann ne répondit qu'au dernier. Il s'excusa pour le retard, invoquant qu'il n'avait pas été chez lui plus de trois jours cet été et qu'il devait déjà repartir. En lisant ces mots, Martin avait senti la tendresse gonfler en lui, comme jamais, beaucoup se seraient mis en colère face à de si pauvres arguments mais Martin n'y arrivait pas. Il était tout bonnement incapable de se mettre en colère contre Yann.  
Seulement, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il avait reçu ce dernier mail, et toujours rien de nouveau. Il relisait encore et encore ses mots alors que Robin riait aux éclats en recevant un nouveau SMS. Sûrement un de Vincent.

Pour Robin et Vincent les choses étaient très différentes. Ils s'étaient promis un message par semaine, mais ils n'avaient pas tenu. Ça devint un message tous les trois jours, puis, tous les deux jours, pour finir par être tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour. Chacun des messages de Vincent illuminait la journée de Robin. Il lui suffisait de recevoir un "Salut ça va ? Ça bosse dur de l'autre côté des Alpes ?", et il souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Si Martin avait d'abord été attendri par ça, il s'en était vite agacé, même s'il tentait par tous les moyens de se contrôler, il ne voulait pas se froisser avec Robin. Il était son meilleur ami, depuis toujours, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer sans lui. Alors il avait pris sur lui, et avait fini par se dire qu'il devait les laisser vivre, que s'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir se parler aussi souvent il devait le faire. Même si lui ne le pouvait pas avec Yann.  
Un soir d'été, où Robin s'ennuyait en vacances avec ses parents, il avait craqué, et avait fini par appeler Vincent. Entendre sa voix après tant de semaines de séparation avait été comme une renaissance. Il avait été si heureux que des larmes avaient coulé silencieusement alors qu'il écoutait une blague de Vincent qui le fit bien rire. Et depuis, ils s'étaient appelé une fois par semaine. Et à cette règle ils n'avaient pas dérogé, car ils ne voulaient pas trop s'entendre, de peur de n'avoir plus rien à se dire. Ils s'appelaient tous les vendredi et ce jour-là, on était justement vendredi.  
Martin releva la tête vers Robin, l'air peiné, quand Robin le vit, il se sentit mal pour son meilleur ami, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'allait pas se priver de parler à Vincent pour Martin ! Mais il prenait soin de ne pas trop être envahissant, de ne pas trop étaler son bonheur. En tout cas, pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà sans effort, juste en ayant toujours ce sourire accroché au visage.

_ Tu lui demandera des nouvelles de Yann s'il te plaît ? Demanda Martin timidement. J'en ai pas depuis deux mois, je voudrais juste savoir comment il va.  
_ Pas de problème, tu veux que je sorte ? Proposa Robin.  
_ Non, c'est moi qui sors, je dois rejoindre Lilia, on va boire un coup au local rock avant qu'elle ne retourne chez elle pour les vacances, tu te souviens ?  
_ Ah oui c'est vrai, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini, mais commencez sans moi.  
_ Pas de problème, à tout'!

Et Martin sortit de leur appartement pour rejoindre Lilia. Robin lança immédiatement l'appel vidéo. À chaque sonnerie, il sentait son cœur s'emballer un peu plus, quand enfin, le visage du violoniste apparu, les sourcils froncés, il semblait contrarié.

_ Je commençais à désespérer, lâcha Vincent, t'as vu l'heure ?  
_ Désolé, s'excusa Robin vraiment mal, j'ai pas pu plus tôt j'avais une répète de musique de chambre et...

Robin se stoppa en voyant Vincent commencer à sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Il le faisait marcher, mais quel petit con ! S'il avait pu il lui aurait lancé son coussin, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit conte son ordinateur.

_ Pauvre ordi, il ne mérite pas ça, sanglota Vincent plus sarcastique que jamais.  
_ C'est ça ! Puis je suis sûr que t'es content de toi !  
_ Oh le prend pas comme ça mon chou, c'est juste que j'adore voir tes yeux se cocker quand tu t'excuses, ça me met dans tous mes états !  
_ Ah oui ? Alors n'arrête pas !

Les deux se sourirent en baissant les yeux. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils flirtaient. C'était même devenu plus que du flirt. Ils fonctionnaient presque comme un couple, sauf qu'ils n'en étaient pas un, en tout cas pas officiellement. Les deux attendaient de se revoir pour être sûrs. Mais s'ils avaient un jour douté de leurs sentiments naissants, il n'y avait aujourd'hui plus aucun doute permis.

_ Bon c'est quoi cette surprise dont tu me parlais mon virtuose à moi ? Demanda Robin.  
_ J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! Lança Vincent tout joyeux.

Le cœur de Robin rata un battement.  _Pitié pas son mec, pitié pas un mec !_  
Vincent revint devant son ordi, avec une boule de poils dans les mains.

_ Je te présente Michoko ! Michoko, je te présente Robin ! Ton futur papa, si un jour il se décide à venir à Florence, mais pour l'instant, tu devras te contenter comme moi des appels videos.

Vincent avait encore dit ça sur un ton de reproche un peu joueur, comme au début de la conversation.

_ Occupe-toi déjà de revenir au stage et on en parlera après. Non mais sérieusement, tu as pris un chaton ?  
_ Eh oui, j'ai craqué. Comprends moi, je suis en manque d'affection, j'ai besoin de caresses et de câlins moi !  
_ Et tu l'as appelé Michoko ?  
_ Bah oui, pourquoi t'aimes pas ?

Vincent avait vraiment l'air de chercher son approbation, il avait l'air d'avoir peur de le décevoir.

_ Bien sûr que j'aime ce nom, c'est même qui t'en avais parlé un jour, que si j'adoptais un chat je l'appellerai Michoko. Tu t'en es souvenu ?  
_ Je me suis dit que ça te forcerait peut-être à venir à Florence pour avoir ton Michoko.

Robin était aux anges, il n'y avait pas de doute, il aimait Vincent, et Vincent semblait l'aimer aussi. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras à nouveau.  
La conversation téléphonique continua sur le même ton, et Robin finit par raccrocher à contre cœur pour aller rejoindre Martin et Lilia qui l'attendaient depuis déjà 45 minutes au local rock. Il enfila une veste vite fait, il faut dire qu'il commençait à faire froid dans la capitale à l'approche d'halloween. En arrivant dans le bar, il s'attendait à se faire charier, et ça ne loupa pas.

_ On t'attendait plus, lança Lilia, on était persuadé que tu avais pris un avion direction Florence ! Pas vrai Martin ?  
_ Ah ça j'étais même persuadé qu'on allait recevoir les faire-parts d'ici un mois, mais apparemment tu as changé tes plans. Tu ne peux pas te passer de nous c'est ça ? Sourit Martin.   
_ Haha, très drôle, rougit Robin.  
_ Oh mais c'est qu'il rougit le petit violoncelliste, dis nous tout, demanda Lilia en posant ses deux coudes sur la table, sa tête reposant sur ses mains.  
_ Vincent a adopté un chaton, et il l'a appelé Michoko, souffla Robin un sourire ému aux lèvres.  
_ Attends, Michoko, c'est pas comme ça que tu aimerais appelé le tien ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Si c'est ça, je lui en ai parlé une fois, et il s'en est souvenu.  
_ Si c'est pas dégoulinant d'amour tout ça, rit Martin.  
_ Ne te moque pas ! Tu veux des nouvelles de Yann ?

À l'évocation du violoniste, Martin stoppa tout de suite tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Robin rit à son tour.

_ Il est en Angleterre, un concert à Londres avec un ami pianiste, Ali Baddou je crois, il est professeur à Salzbourg. Vincent dit qu'il est épuisé mais heureux comme toujours, et qu'il a demandé de tes nouvelles aussi.

Martin sourit en entendant la dernière phrase. Alors son professeur pensait à lui aussi, alors pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?

_ Va vraiment falloir que je me trouve un mec au stage l'année prochaine, finit par dire Lilia d'un air faussement désespéré.

Les trois amis rirent ensemble, et commandèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient juste tous les trois. Comme avant. Comme toujours.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans un train :

_ Arrête de stresser Robin, tu vas le revoir, ça va aller, le rassura Lilia en lui prenant la main.  
_ Et si ça se passait mal ? C'est vrai, après tout, on a fait que parler par SMS...  
_ Tous les jours, toute la journée, un appel vidéo par semaine, des mots d'amour en veux-tu en voilà, énuméra Martin.   
_ Mais si...   
_ Robin. Tais-toi, dis calmement Lilia.

Martin commença à rire, et ils finirent par tous les trois rire ensemble.   
Le train arriva à destination, et le cœur de Robin rata un battement en voyant Vincent sur le quai. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il arriverait plus tard. Martin et Lilia avaient le sourire, apparemment, eux, étaient au courant.

_ Vous le saviez hein ?   
_ Peut-être, répondirent Martin et Lilia d'un air conspirateur.

Robin secoua la tête, prit ses affaires et se hâta de descendre du train. Là, Vincent l'attendait, ils se sourirent et tout naturellement. Il y eut un moment de flottement, l'un et l'autre ne sachant pas comment ils devaient se saluer. Finalement, d'un geste commun ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Robin ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Retrouver enfin l'odeur de Vincent, après tous ces mois passés loin de lui, c'était un pur moment de bonheur. Il ressenti tout à coup le froid quand Vincent se détacha, mais la sensation ne dura pas longtemps. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les lèvres de Vincent étaient sur les siennes, aussi douces qu'il les avait rêvé. Robin se mit à respirer plus fort, et ses mains reprirent leur place dans le dos de Vincent, avant que l'une d'entre elle ne finisse sur sa hanche, jumelle de celle que Vincent avait placé sur la sienne quelques secondes plus tôt.   
Les raclement de gorge de leurs amis les sortirent de leur bulle. Le désormais couple se regarda en riant, un peu gênés et se sépara pour que Vincent puisse retrouver Martin et Lilia. Cette dernière l'enlaça chaleureusement, vint le tour de Martin, qui ne put retenir un petit commentaire.

_ Je te préviens, moi j'embrasse pas !

Ils se prirent néanmoins dans les bras, heureux eux aussi de se retrouver. Puis, les quatre amis rejoignirent le lycée, Vincent et Robin main dans la main. On leur attribua leur chambre, cette fois, ils allaient dormir tous les quatre.

_ Pitié les mecs, pas de grincement de sommier cette semaine ! Exigea Martin.   
_ Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? S'offusqua théâtralement Vincent. Je couche jamais le premier soir !   
_ C'est bien ce qui nous inquiète, répondit Lilia tout sourire, vous avez passé le premier soir depuis un bout de temps.   
_ Vous irez faire un tour, leur dit tout simplement Robin après un regard complice envers son désormais compagnon.

Ils rirent tous et Martin jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Yann venait d'arriver avec le professeur d'alto et de piano. Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot et descendit pour aller à la rencontre de son professeur. Arrivé en bas, il n'osa pas aller déranger tout de suite le violoniste, il salua donc certains des élèves qui étaient déjà présents l'année précédente. Yann le remarqua, leurs regards se croisièrent, ils sourirent tous les deux et s'écartèrent naturellement de leur groupe respectifs. Martin admira Yann qui arrivait vers lui les bras tendus, le professeur le prit dans ses bras, et lui embrassa la tempe avant de lui faire ces trois bises appuyées si caractéristiques. Il lui souriait, comme ce sourire lui avait manqué !

_ Je suis content que tu sois à nouveau là pour m'aider Martin !   
_ Ravi de t'être utile, encore une fois !   
_ Il va falloir que tu me racontes toute ton année, tu voudras travailler tes morceaux d'examens avec moi ?   
_ J'osais pas te le demander, mais si tu as le temps, oui j'aimerais beaucoup.   
_ Le rendez-vous est pris !

Ils se sourirent encore. Martin sentait déjà que cette semaine allait être fabuleuse.


	8. Complications

C'était le meilleur début de semaine de l'année pour Martin, vraiment, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de se lever un lundi matin, ça c'était officiel. Il était fatigué mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, cette semaine allait être merveilleuse comme d'habitude. La soirée de bienvenue avait déjà été vraiment superbe. Les quatre amis s'étaient retrouvés, avaient retrouvé certaines personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré l'année précédente, c'était vraiment une fête de retrouvailles pour la plupart. Ils avaient tout de même essayé de se lier avec les nouveaux, qui devaient se sentir un peu à l'écart, ils se détendraient sûrement dès le lendemain. Surtout les élèves de Yann, Martin en était persuadé, il avait une grande capacité à aider les gens à se sentir à l'aise.   
Vincent et Robin n'étaient pas restés très longtemps avec les autres. Ils étaient restés dans leur coin, à l'abri des regards, s'enlaçant tendrement. Vincent déposait des baisers dans le cou de son compagnon, il adorait sentir son souffle dans son oreille s'accélérer légèrement à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau, il souriait, ravi de constater l'effet qu'il avait sur Robin. Les craintes qu'il avait eues toute l'année s'étaient vite évanouies. Il avait eu peur, surtout au début, que leurs messages ne s'arrêtent, commencent à se faire plus rares pour finalement disparaître, comme c'était souvent le cas dans ce genre de relation. Mais les messages ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, loin de là, et il en avait été plus qu'heureux. Il avait vraiment développé des sentiments très forts pour le violoncelliste, devoir le quitter à la fin du stage l'année précédente avait été une déchirure, il ne pensait pas être capable de s'attacher à quelqu'un si rapidement, mais avec Robin, c'était comme deux astres attirés l'un à l'autre, et ne pouvant se détacher.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'avais manqué ? Avait demandé Robin.   
_ Je crois, mais redis le des fois que j'oublie, avait sourit Vincent.

Ils avaient passé la soirée ainsi, juste tous les deux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler de la suite, de ce qui se passerait à la fin de la semaine quand ils devraient à nouveau se séparer, et sans doute attendre encore un an avant de se revoir. À vrai dire, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en avoir la force, pas après s'être enfin retrouvé.   
De son côté, Martin pensait la même chose. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec Yann, discutant de tout ce qui s'était passé pour eux. Martin sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand il se rendit compte que, si Yann n'avait pas répondu à tous ses mails, il les avait tous lus, et il se souvenait de tout. Le professeur passa une bonne partie de la conversation à s'excuser de ne pas répondre à tous les mails, il n'avait pas le temps, et parfois, il ne savait juste pas quoi répondre et préférait ne rien fait plutôt que d'écrire pour ne rien dire. Même si Martin en était peiné, il comprenait Yann, il était un peu comme ça lui aussi, mais avec son professeur, c'était différent, il avait toujours quelque choses à dire.

_ Mais n'arrête pas de m'écrire hein, avait répliqué Yann, tu peux même écrire toutes les semaines si tu veux, je lirai tout promis, et dès que je peux, je te réponds. Je sais que ce n'est pas souvent je suis désolée...   
_ Tu vas arrêter de t'excuser un peu, s'était moqué gentiment Martin.

Le reste de la soirée n'avait été que joie et éclats de rire. Leurs conversations étaient tellement naturelles, ils se sentaient si bien en présence de l'autre, aucun des deux ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi, et à vrai dire il ne se posait pas trop la question, ça n'avait pas d'importance, la seule chose qui était importante, c'était de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, avant d'être obligés de se séparer, une fois encore. Une idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit de Martin, mais il n'osait pas encore la formuler à voix haute.

Il rejoignit tranquillement la salle de self pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait été le premier levé de ses amis, comme d'habitude, il n'était pas du genre à rester au lit même jusqu'à neuf heures, pour lui, s'il faisait ça, la journée était déjà gâchée et il n'avait plus assez de temps pour travailler. Il ne mangea presque rien, comme d'habitude, et se hâta de retourner dans la chambre, sans bruit, pour prendre son violon et partir direction le conservatoire.   
Finalement, il aimait cette petite ville de province, elle n'était pas si désagréable, le chemin à pied jusqu'au conservatoire était plutôt joli, et au moins, contrairement à Paris, les voitures étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses et on pouvait respirer l'air pur. Son violon sur le dos, Martin s'approchait du conservatoire, il était déjà ouvert, même si les cours ne commençaient que dans une demie heure, mais très peu de personnes étaient là, seulement une partie des organisateurs et parfois un ou deux professeurs. Martin fut d'ailleurs surpris d'entendre la voix de Yann. D'autant plus surpris que Yann hurlait. Attendez une minute. Yann, hurler ? Ce n'était pas son genre, Martin ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver mais là, il avait l'air fou de rage. Martin s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas être repéré, il se sentait un peu coupable et surtout ridicule d'écouter aux portes mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

" _Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Et vous me prenez pour qui ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire ? Que je n'ai pas déjà assez de boulot comme ça ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que des masterclass ça se fait tout seul ? Que les cours ne sont pas épuisants ? Que je peux jouer n'importe quel morceau en cinq minutes ? Je ne suis pas une machine !!!! "_

Martin sentait son cœur s'emballer, Yann pouvait faire vraiment peur lorsqu'il hurlait ainsi, et le jeune homme se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. De quoi parlait il ? Il tendit l'oreille à nouveau.

"  _Alors vous nous laissez tomber ?"_

Martin reconnu la voix, c'était un des organisateurs, le directeur du club qui avait-il créé le festival.

_"Non, mais j'aurais des raisons de le faire. Je vais faire cours à ses élèves, ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour faire un stage ils le feront, mais pour les morceaux prévus, allez gentiment vous faire voir, je vais avoir suffisamment de travail avec les élèves sans en rajouter, j'ai besoin de me reposer aussi ! Et un conseil, pour ce genre de choses, on ne prévient pas les gens la veille ! "_

Yann avait encore hurlé. Martin n'aurait pas voulu être la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, et il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas tout bien compris. Soudain, il entendit Yann sortir du conservatoire en furie, sûrement pour fumer une cigarette, c'est comme ça qu'il évacuait son stress, comme lui en fait. Il s'écarta un peu pour ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui avait espionné, il eut à peine le temps de se reculer qu'il se trouvait face à Yann. Le professeur soupira, baissa les yeux, honteux, il aurait voulu que Martin n'assiste pas à ça, ce n'était pas le plus bel aspect de sa personnalité.

_ Tu as entendu ? Soupira Yann.   
_ Oui, avoua Martin incapable de lui mentir.   
_ Je suis désolé, je voulais pas que tu assistes à ça, s'excusa Yann.   
_ C'est pas de ta faute, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Je suis sûr que tu as de bonnes raisons de t'emporter comme ça, le rassura Martin.

La douceur du regard noisette sur lui acheva de le convaincre de tout lui raconter. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à faire confiance aux gens, semblait totalement à l'aise avec son élève, c'était un peu déroutant pour lui.   
Alors il lui expliqua, le deuxième professeur de violon, professeur du conservatoire de Pékin, avait annulé sa venue au dernier moment, une tendinite l'empêchant de jouer, du coup, Yann se retrouvait avec ses élèves en plus des siens, et ses morceaux à jouer, en plus des siens. Et le pire, c'est qu'on lui avait dit ça hier soir, en rentrant de la soirée de bienvenue, sans lui demander son avis, comme une simple information, un ordre, et c'est ça que Yann avait le moins apprécié. Sans compter que des élèves et des morceaux en plus, veulent dire du travail et du stress en plus. Yann était déjà d'un naturel assez stressé sans qu'on ne vienne le perturber plus. Puis, l'attitude des organisateurs ne lui plaisait pas. Ils se prenaient pour des rois, ils regardaient tout le monde de haut, et voulaient contrôler chacun des faits et gestes des professeurs, savoir où ils étaient à tout moment, et Yann détestait ça.

_ Tu pourrais les envoyer chier, excuse-moi l'expression mais ils ne méritent que ça, lança Martin amèrement.   
_ Oui, je devrais, mais je ne le ferai pas, les élèves sont là, je ne vais pas les laisser tomber, répondit Yann en tentant de se calmer, et puis, si je fais ça, je ne reviendrai pas, et... On ne se reverra plus.

Yann avait gardé la tête baissée en prononçant ces derniers mots. Martin en eut le cœur brisé, rien que l'idée de ne plus voir le violoniste, même si c'était seulement une semaine dans l'année, lui faisait un mal de chien. Yann finit sa cigarette et invita Martin à monter jusqu'à la salle de cours. Ayant encore du temps devant eux, ils décidèrent de se mettre en doigts ensemble, Yann observant attentivement la technique de Martin, cherchant la moindre chose qui pourrait lui faire défaut, il n'en trouva pas. Martin avait corrigé tous les défauts de tenue qu'il avait l'année précédente, un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres et Martin ne le manqua pas.

_ Je suis vraiment fier de toi Martin, vraiment, c'est parfait. On n'a plus qu'à travailler tes morceaux, on pourra bien se concentrer. Et je te le promets, même si ça prend sur mon sommeil, je te ferais cours à toi aussi, lui sourit Yann.   
_ Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises pour moi, souffla Martin.   
_ Tu ne m'épuises jamais Martin.

Martin sourit timidement à cette remarque, et Yann détourna le regard un instant. Les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver, presque le double de l'année précédente, Martin n'en revenait pas de la charge de travail que ça allait représenter. Yann prenait sur lui pour continuer à sourire, ce n'était pas la faute des élèves s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation.   
Il compta ses élèves, leur demanda leur nom, et alors que chacun répondait, Yann cherchait le regard de Martin en soutien. C'est en regardant le jeune homme, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le voir, mais ce stage l'épuisait déjà et allait l'épuiser encore plus cette année.   
Une idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit de Yann, mais il n'osait pas encore l'exprimer à voix haute...


	9. Manque de Temps

La semaine avait été proprement horrible. Pas une seconde à eux, pas une. Yann avait fini par céder, et avait aussi accepté de jouer les morceaux initialement prévu pour l'autre professeur de violon. Les journées étaient beaucoup trop chargée, affublé de douze élèves, Yann devait faire cours le matin et l'après-midi, il commençait à neuf heures, ne prenait que trente minutes de pause le midi pour pouvoir aider Martin, il trouvait que c'était un minimum pour toute l'aide que lui apportait le jeune homme. L'après-midi il enchaînait avec plus de cours, jusqu'à dix-sept heures, puis après, une heure de répétition seul puis une heure avec les autres professeurs, et enfin, repas puis concert trois fois dans la semaine. Il ne prenait pas le temps de venir au concert des élèves, il devait travailler, travailler le plus possible pour ne pas rater ses morceaux. Martin avait beau lui répéter tous les jours qu'il y arriverait, qu'il était très doué, Yann était stressé. Et tous les matins, Martin le voyait arriver au conservatoire avec des cernes encore plus voyant que le jour précédent. C'était absolument inhumain de le fait travailler ainsi. Martin s'en voulait de prendre encore un peu de temps au violoniste le temps de midi, temps qui aurait pu aisément lui servir à se reposer. Mais Yann refusait catégoriquement. Et de toute façon, il ne se serait pas reposé pour autant, il aurait sans doute trouvé un coin tranquille pour travailler ses morceaux. Il était vraiment à bout. Quand Martin l'avait aperçu avant le concert de clôture il avait eu mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Il faisait facilement dix ans de plus, lui qui d'habitude en paraissait tellement moins. Martin fusillait les organisateurs du regard pour avoir mis son professeur dans un état pareil. Et puis, ils avaient passé un an loin de l'autre, un an sans se voir, un an en ne recevant que très peu de nouvelles. Ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver, et à cause de ces gens, ils n'avaient pas pu se parler une seule fois. Alors oui, ils se voyaient tous les jours, toute la journée, mais ils travaillaient, ils n'avaient pas pu faire autre chose que travailler tous les deux, et même s'ils aimaient effectivement travailler tous les deux, ils auraient voulu avoir du temps pour se parler.   
En tout cas, si cette affreuse semaine avait eu au moins un effet positif, c'est que l'idée qui avait germé dans leur esprit s'était transformé en décision, et l'un comme l'autre comptait bien en parler juste après le concert. Martin encouragea Yann une dernière fois avant que celui-ci ne se rende dans les loges, puis il rejoignit Lilia, ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous devant le théâtre et Martin fut surpris de ne voir ni Vincent, ni Robin.

_ Les mecs sont en retard ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Non, ils ont préféré ne pas venir, répondit Lilia, je pense qu'ils veulent profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble avant d'être séparés.

Martin acquiesça triste lui aussi, il aurait voulu pouvoir profiter plus de son professeur, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas. Lilia soupira triste elle aussi, pour ses amis, surtout Robin. Martin vit sa mine triste et s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Ils le font de la peine, expliqua Lilia la gorge nouée, séparés un an tu te rends compte ? Surtout que vu l'organisation du stage, il risque de ne pas tenir longtemps et alors ils n'auront plus cette garantie de se voir au moins une fois par an. Dans quel état on va retrouver Robin ? Il ne mérite pas ça.

Martin prit son amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais il avait du mal, car ses mots résonnaient beaucoup avec sa propre situation. Alors bien sûr, Yann et lui n'entretenaient aucune relation de ce genre, mais ils étaient déjà si proches, et avaient déjà un besoin viscéral d'être en contact avec l'autre. Alors qu'il tenait encore Lilia dans ses bras, il laissa une larme couler silencieusement sur sa joue. Oui, définitivement, il fallait qu'il parle de son idée à Yann, c'était vital.

_ J'espère qu'on ne va pas entendre le lit grincer en rentrant, rit Martin pour détendre l'atmosphère.   
_ Alors là, y'a quand même des risques, ricana Lilia.

Effectivement il y avait des risques, Vincent et Robin avaient pleinement profité de leur solitude pour enfin passer à l'étape supérieure. Vincent était encore collé à Robin, étendu sur lui, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, ils rirent ensemble, heureux, et Robin vint réclamer à nouveau les lèvres de son désormais amant pour un baiser chargé d'un amour profond. Celui que les deux musiciens se portaient depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis le premier jour sans vraiment se l'avouer, mais il était bien là. Vincent rit à nouveau tout contre les lèvres de Robin, et le serra fort contre lui, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. C'est en se blousant contre lui, que la pensée qu'ils devraient à nouveau se séparer pour un an lui brûla l'estomac, il étouffa un sanglot mais ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur le torse de son amant. Robin sursauta, se redressa légèrement pour observer Vincent, il eut le cœur brisé. Lui dont le rire résonnait encore dans la pièce il y a à peine quelques secondes étaient maintenant en larmes. Robin le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort à son tour. Vincent avait la tête enfouie dans son cou, ses mains sur ses épaules, il s'accrochait à Robin comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, non. Il avait été capable de ne pas le voir pendant un an c'est vrai, mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il savait que Robin ressentait la même chose. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le goût de ses lèvres. Le goût de sa peau. Les sensations que lui procurait ses mains sur son corps. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir un an loin de lui ? Si ce n'était plus. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force. Et rien que de penser qu'il pourrait un jour avoir à affronter le regard embué de larmes du jeune homme alors qu'il devrait le quitter lui était insupportable.

_ Vincent, calme toi, murmura Robin à son oreille.   
_ Je suis désolé, sanglota Vincent, c'est pas ce que tu veux voir après ce qu'on vient de faire.

Il tenta de rire, mais les sanglots étaient trop forts. Robin s'écarta légèrement, Vincent garda ses mains sur ses épaules, comme s'il allait le perdre s'il le lâchait un seul instant.

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Vincent, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Vincent sanglota à nouveau et Robin s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question, mais il devait savoir.

_ Je veux pas qu'on soit séparés, pas encore, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai...

Robin sentit son cœur se serrer. Devait-il lui en parler maintenant ? Il n'avait pas prévu de le faire. Mais le voir ainsi, il le devait.

_ Vincent...   
_ Non, ne dis rien, je...   
_ Vincent si... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.   
_ Tu vas me quitter c'est ça ? T'as raison autant le faire maintenant, ça vaut mieux.   
_ Tu le penses vraiment ?

Robin prit le menton de Vincent dans sa main pour lui faire redresser la tête.

_ C'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Robin.   
_ Non, bien sûr que non je...   
_ Alors écoute moi... Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler plus tôt, je voulais te faire la surprise mais... J'ai fait une demande en janvier, j'ai reçu la réponse juste avant de venir ici, et ça a été accepté.   
_ De quoi tu parles ? Quelle demande ?   
_ Je vais quitter Paris, une fois mon DFE passé, je vais partir.   
_ Mais comment ça ? Tu vas où ? Tu quittes le pays ?   
_ Oui.

Vincent était brisé, non seulement il n'allait pas revoir Robin, mais ce serait sans doute pour plus d'un an, il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre d'avantage. Robin sourit, mais pourquoi souriait il ?

_ Je vais à Florence, Vincent.

Vincent releva la tête si vite qu'il sentit les os de sa nuque craquer.

_ Comment...? Tu...?   
_ J'ai fait la demande dès que j'ai compris que je ne voudrais plus jamais passer un an loin de toi, et puis, ce sera une superbe expérience d'être à l'étranger, surtout à Florence, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter cette ville. Et, je dois rencontrer Michoko.

Robin sourit à nouveau, et Vincent fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Mais cette fois les sanglots étaient différents.

_ On n'a jamais fait un truc pareil pour moi, articula Vincent alors que les larmes coulaient encore, t'es complètement fou.   
_ Je veux être près de toi c'est tout, alors dès le mois de juillet, je vais aller à Florence et tâcher de me trouver un appart, si possible, proche du tien.

Vincent l'embrassa, Robin fut plus que ravi de l'accueillir à nouveau contre lui, et ils fêtèrent ça de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Oui, le lit grincerait sûrement encore quand Lilia et Martin reviendraient mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. 

Ils étaient d'ailleurs presque sur le point de rentrer. Ils avaient presque été viré de la soirée par les organisateurs. Ils avaient ordonné aux élèves mineurs de rentrer immédiatement au lycée. Martin, lui, était resté juste devant la mairie, il état hors de question qu'il parte de ce stage sans avoir parlé à Yann. Ces hommes l'en avaient empêché toute la semaine, ils ne l'en empêcheraient pas ce soir. Lilia partit tout de même, elle était fatiguée, elle salua Martin. L'un des organisateurs se trouvait près de lui et il s'avança.

_ Tu rentres, lui dit-il sur un ton sec.   
_ Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux, avait rétorqué Martin.

L'homme, sûrement pas habitué à ce qu'un gamin lui réponde, partit avec un sourire jaune aux lèvres, duquel Martin tira une certaine satisfaction. C'est là qu'il vit Yann descendre les escaliers en courant, apparemment il cherchait quelqu'un.

_ Martin !

Apparemment ce quelqu'un c'était lui,  et Martin sourit.

_ J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois déjà parti, lui dit Yann.   
_ Ils ont essayé de me virer, mais ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de partir sans t'avoir au moins dis au revoir, sourit Martin.

Yann lui rendit son sourire, le stress qui l'avait habité toute la semaine semblait s'estomper en présence du jeune homme.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te proposer, lui expliqua Yann.   
_ Moi aussi je voulais te parler de quelque chose, avoua Martin.   
_ Tu permets que je commence ? Demanda Yann.   
_ Bien sûr, répondit Martin.   
_ Voilà, je sais que tu termines ton cursus au conservatoire cette année, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas suffisant pour percer dans la musique, et puis, on a toujours besoin d'apprendre n'est-ce pas ?   
_ Mmh...   
_ Donc, je voulais te proposer, tu en fais ce que tu veux, de rejoindre ma classe à la rentrée. J'ai quelques élèves de ton âge, eux aussi ont fini leur cursus. Mais, comme ça, tu continuerais la musique de chambre, voir l'orchestre si tu le souhaites, et on organise des concerts pour nos élèves tous les mois, c'est un bon moyen de vous faire connaître, et je pourrais te présenter à des amis, t'aider à préparer les concours et...   
_ C'est d'accord.   
_ Pardon ?   
_ C'est d'accord, je veux bien rejoindre ta classe.   
_ C'est vrai ?   
_ Bien sûr, c'est justement ce que je voulais te demander, j'y pense depuis le début de la semaine mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler avec tout le travail que tu as eu.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant, ils rirent ensemble. Rien n'aurait pu décrire leur joie, la fatigue accumulée dans la semaine s'était estompée d'un coup, et leurs regards brillaient désormais.   
Ils se dirent au revoir, et pour la première fois, ils purent se dire, "À bientôt".   
Une seule chose inquiétait Martin désormais : comment allait-il annoncer ça à Robin et à Lilia ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :-)  
> Alors juste, j'avais ce morceau dans les oreilles en écrivant, donc je le partage ici car c'est un de mes préférés, ainsi que l'interprète que j'adore et j'ai également eu la chance d'assister à une de ses masterclass publique à Verdun l'an dernier ;-)
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iFABDUYMOFQ


	10. Changements

Les adieux avaient été aussi déchirants que la dernière fois. Certains avaient versé des larmes, d'autres les avaient retenues, et d'autres encore, étaient simplement partis sans dire au revoir. Cette fois, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Vincent, il était venu leur dire au revoir le matin, avait pris Robin longuement dans ses bras. Les deux amants ne voulaient plus se lâcher, et même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se reverraient d'ici quelques mois, ils savaient aussi que la séparation serait dure. C'est Yann qui dut les rappeler à l'ordre, ou Vincent et lui allaient rater leur avion.   
Sur le chemin du retour, Robin ne parla ni à Lilia, ni à Martin de son intention de rejoindre Vincent à Florence. Martin ne fit pas plus d'allusion au fait qu'il rejoignait la classe de Yann à la rentrée. Ils rejoignirent Paris comme si de rien n'était, se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans leur appartement respectif, et reprirent le cours de leur vie comme avant.

Du côté de Yann et Vincent, ce n'était pas la même chose. Le jeune homme n'avait pu d'empêcher de tout raconter à son professeur, c'était une vieille habitude entre eux. Et puis, il était si facile de se confier à Yann. Le professeur souriait en écoutant son élève, sa joie et sa bonne humeur étaient contagieuses. Ou peut-être était-il heureux pour autre chose ? Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer, mais là simple pensée de pouvoir désormais revoir Martin plus souvent l'enchantait au plus haut point. Il le trouvait extrêmement doué, talentueux, travailleur, la liste était longue. Et il y avait aussi autre chose. Comme un lien invisible entre eux, quelque chose qui les liait d'une tout autre façon. Une complicité. Une que Yann n'avait avec personne d'autre, pas même avec ses plus proches amis. Il ne se posait pas la question de savoir pourquoi c'était avec ce jeune homme qu'il se sentait ainsi. Il avait toujours été du genre fataliste. À croire que l'on devait accepter toutes les choses qui arrivaient parce qu'elles arrivaient. Que si une relation s'arrêtait, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas se faire. Il n'aimait pas le mot destin, il ne pensait pas que les choses arrivaient car elles étaient écrites. Mais il ne s'attardait pas sur les événements qui traversaient sa vie. Ils arrivaient et c'est tout, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il ne réagirait pas de la même façon avec Martin. Il ignorait encore à quel point il avait raison.

_ Tu m'écoutes quand je parle mon petit poney ? S'offusqua Vincent.  
_ Oui, excuse-moi, je m'endormais un peu, s'empressa de répondre Yann.  
_ Ça fait plaisir, dis tout de suite que je t'ennuie !  
_ Mais non, je suis ravi pour toi. C'est une très belle preuve d'amour qu'il te fait là.  
_ Pfff, tu crois même pas ce que tu dis.  
_ T'arrêtes un peu d'être grincheux comme ça ? J'en ai entendu parlé de Robin toute année, j'en ai passé des heures avec toi, à te rassurer sur vos sentiments respectifs, à te consoler quand il te manquait trop. Je suis ravi qu'il vienne, j'aurais plus à m'occuper de tout ça !

Vincent se retourna vers lui la bouche ouverte, faussement choqué par tant de moqueries venant de Yann.

_ J'étais si pitoyable que ça ?  
_ Mais non, Vincent, tu étais amoureux, et vu le nombre de fois que tu as dit Robin depuis qu'on a quitté ce lycée, tu l'es encore plus aujourd'hui.   
_ Bon, ok, je te pardonne. Alors, et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux ?   
_ Être enfin débarrassé de ces organisateurs !   
_ Ah, rien en rapport avec un petit brun ?   
_ Je te demande pardon ?   
_ Non, rien.

Yann rit légèrement et se remit à regarder à travers le hublot. Des voyages en avion c'était ce qu'il préférait, observer le nuages à travers le hublot. Vincent le regarda en souriant. Il espérait bien que Martin avait accepté de rejoindre sa classe, mais il n'en doutait pas. Son ami était totalement en admiration devant Yann, et peut-être plus que ça ? Vincent se mit à espérer qu'enfin Yann accepte de se lancer dans une relation. Son métier l'en avait empêché, enfin, il avait toujours refusé. Préférant de loin la liberté de mouvement que lui pourcurait son célibat. Comme il aimait le répéter, son seul serait à jamais son violon, avec lui au moins, il était sûr de ne jamais être déçu.

_ Au moins on va retrouver notre bonne vieille Florence !   
_ J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié tout ton italien, Vincent.   
_ Euh, pizza, gelato, caffè ?   
_ Parfait !

*

Les trois amis sauraient de joie en arrivant devant le panneau d'affichage. Ils avaient tous obtenu leur fin d'étude. Martin avec mention très bien, Robin et Lilia avec une mention bien. Désormais, ils devaient penser à l'après. Robin et Martin n'avaient toujours pas parlé de leur départ pour Florence, et l'un comme l'autre ignoraient les plans que Lilia pouvait avoir de son côté. Ils se sentaient un peu coupable de partir ainsi et laisser leurs amis. C'était un gros sacrifice pour les deux garçons, de tout quitter comme ça par amour. Amour ? Peut-être pour Robin mais pas pour Martin, non, ce n'était que par pur intérêt professionnel, pour profiter des conseils avisés d'un grand musicien. Pas plus.   
Les deux colocataires étaient dans leur appartement, ils se préparaient pour la soirée de fin d'année. Martin était censé retrouver Émilie dans moins de vingt minutes pour l'accompagner, il soupirait d'avance. Robin de son côté hésitait, de toute façon, il devait le dire à Martin le plus tôt possible, ils étaient colocataires après tout.

_ Martin ? Je peux te parler ? Demanda Robin  
_ Oulah, toi, t'as un truc important à me dire, rit Martin.   
_ Oui, soupira Robin grave.

Martin reprit directement son sérieux, il était rare que Robin soit aussi grave. Le violoncelliste invita Martin à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Son ami commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, il se demandait bien ce que Robin avait à lui dire. Ce dernier, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_ Voilà, commença Robin hésitant, je le sais depuis un petit moment mais j'ai pas pris le temps de t'en parler.   
_ Tu me fais peur là, s'inquiéta Martin.   
_ Je rejoins Vincent à Florence, j'ai trouvé un professeur de violoncelle là bas, spécialisé dans la musique de chambre, avoua Robin.   
_ Sérieux ? S'enthousiasma Martin.   
_ Ouais, j'ai commencé à regarder les appartements, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te...   
_ Tu veux bien de moi comme coloc ? L'interrompit Martin.   
_ Hein ?   
_ Je rejoins la classe de Yann à la rentrée, je dois regarder les appartements aussi. J'en ai trouvé un mais il me faut un coloc. Tu penses que tu peux encore me supporter ? Sourit Martin.   
_ Mais carrément !

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras, trop heureux de ne pas être séparé. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre dans l'appartement.

_ Il fallait me dire que vous aviez enfin conclu, lança Lilia, c'est pas très sympa pour Vincent ça !   
_ On fête notre nouvel arrangement, dit Robin.   
_ Ah bon ? Lequel ? Demanda Lilia. 

Martin fit les gros yeux à Robin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu l'annoncer à Lilia. Il se sentait assez coupable de la laisser seule.

_ On part à Florence tous les deux, donc on va continuer notre collocation, lui apprit Martin.

Un sourire illumina tout de suite le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement heureuse que ses amis ne soient pas séparés. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais ils avaient énormément besoin l'un de l'autre. Lilia le savait, ils ne pouvaient pas encore vivre sans l'autre. Leur amitié était si belle. La leur aussi, à tous les trois. Cependant, Lilia savait pertinemment que sa présence n'était pas le plus important. Elle apaisait Martin et Robin, elle était leur oreille attentive leur confidente. Elle était sûre que ça ne changerait pas malgré la distance, et puis, ils se reverraient.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, dit elle en les prenant dans ses bras, c'est super que vous restiez ensemble.   
_ Tu ne nous en veux pas ? Demanda Martin surpris.   
_ Mais non voyons, répondit Lilia, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez. Et puis moi aussi je dois vous dire quelque chose.   
_ Ah bon ? S'étonna Robin.   
_ Eh oui, mon violoncelliste préféré, rit Lilia, moi aussi j'ai une vie après le conservatoire. Je vais à Milan, rejoindre la Scala, en stage pour l'instant mais j'espère que ça débouchera sur quelque chose.   
_ Mais alors ? On pourra toujours se voir ! S'enthousiasma Martin.   
_ Bien sûr, j'y compte bien, sourit Lilia.

Les trois amis s'enlacèrent encore, souriant. Finalement, leur petit cercle restreint ne serait pas si éloigné que ça.   
Comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées des autres, ils eurent tous la même idée en même temps, un peu triste. Ils baissèrent la tête. Ce fut Robin qui prit la parole.

_ Et si on allait au local rock, proposa Robin, juste tous les trois.   
_ Moi ça me va, je préfère ça, répondit Lilia sans se défaire de son sourire.   
_ Moi aussi, sourit Martin.   
_ Tu devais pas voir Émilie ? Demanda Robin.   
_ Pas grave.

Alors ils partirent ensemble pour le local rock, passer leur dernière soirée, juste tous les trois.

*

Martin repensais à ça alors qu'il conduisait jusqu'à Florence. Ils étaient partis tous les trois ensemble. Ils avaient acheté une voiture avec Robin, qui leur servirait sûrement beaucoup une fois là-bas. Ils avaient donc décidé d'emmener Lilia pour la déposer à Milan où elle avait trouvé une collocation. Robin dormait sur les siège passager, il avait fait la route depuis le tunnel de Frejus, il était exténué. Il avait amené dans ses valises un grattoir pour le chat de Vincent, Michoko. Martin trouvait ça vraiment touchant.   
Florence et son dôme était maintenant visible. Martin se sentait si chanceux, il allait pouvoir découvrir cette ville magnifique, et enfin revoir Yann. Le violoniste leur avait donné rendez-vous le soir-même, avec Vincent, pour qu'ils puissent aller au restaurant tous ensemble et se retrouver. Enfin. Après déjà trois mois.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)  
> Je vous écris la suite ce week-end, quand je serais à Florence moi aussi ;)
> 
> Bonne semaine =)


	11. Florence

Martin et Robin eurent un peu de mal à trouver leur nouvel appartement. Il était un peu en dehors du centre ville, heureusement pour eux, mais ils étaient perturbés par les numéros des maisons. À plusieurs reprises ils virent un 53 à côté d'un 8, c'était vraiment étrange. Ou alors les Italiens ne savaient vraiment pas compter. Perdu, Martin s'était permis d'appeler Yann qui s'était copieusement foutu de lui.  
"Tu sais que c'est pas sympa de se moquer des petits nouveaux" lui avait dit Martin.  
"Je sais, c'est florentin, il faudra vous habituer. Il y a deux sortes de numéros, les noirs et les rouges, les noirs sont pour les privés, les rouges pour les commerces et autres, tu me suis ?" lui avait alors expliqué Yann.  
"Comme si c'était déjà pas assez difficile de se repérer dans une ville qu'on connaît pas !" avait rétorqué Martin. Yann avait ri, et finalement, les deux amis étaient enfin arrivés à destination, où les attendaient justement Vincent et Yann. Sans les prévenir, ils étaient venus aidés les nouveaux venus à s'installer. Robin sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en voyant son homme, à peine était-il sorti de la voiture qu'il se jeta sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, oubliant totalement Yann et Martin. Ces derniers, après s'être enlacés chaleureusement, regardaient désormais le couple à côté d'eux, les bras croisés, les fixant avec reproche. Il n'en était rien évidemment. Mais la situation les amusait. À tel point que Martin se permit une remarque pour les sortir de leur bulle.

\- On devrait faire pareil Yann, t'en penses quoi ? Proposa Martin avec jeu.  
\- Ça les rendrait jaloux, je voudrais pas les vexer, plaisanta Yann qui était rentré dans le jeu du plus jeune.

Ils rirent ensemble. Martin n'avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point ce son lui avait manqué. Entendre Yann rire, le voir sourire, surtout quand il en était la source, c'était une des plus belle choses au monde pour le jeune violoniste. Yann de son côté, était ravi de voir que leur complicité était intacte, et que Martin se permettait ce genre de plaisanterie. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur semblait s'être emballé à l'idée d'embrasser son élève. Il avait dû rêver. Oui, c'est ça il avait rêvé.   
Robin et Vincent n'avaient même pas entendu leur petit jeu, mais ils finirent par se séparer. Ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre. Trois mois. Ce n'était pourtant rien. Mais pour eux, ça avait été une éternité. Une fois qu'ils se furent bien retrouvé, et devant les mines de leurs amis, ils se mirent au travail. Robin et Martin avaient opté pour un appartement meublé. C'était beaucoup plus pratique pour des étudiants, surtout quand ils arrivaient d'un autre pays. Et puis, ils pourraient toujours s'en trouver un autre dans quelques mois. Rien ne pressait. Tout fut rapidement mis en place, et Yann laissa les garçons se reposer. Vincent quant à lui, avait décrété qu'il ne quittait pas Robin d'une semelle. Donc pour éviter à Martin les grincements du lit, ils décidèrent de se rendre chez le violoniste.

\- Ah ouais ? Premier jour et tu m'abandonnes déjà, sympa les amis ! Se vexa Martin.   
\- C'est pour ton bien mon petit Tintin, répondit Vincent, mais si tu veux on peut rester et hurler toute la nuit ?   
\- Sans façon, allez vous en !

Robin était impatient d'offrir son cadeau à Michoko. Son compagnon voulu savoir à plusieurs reprises ce qui se trouvait dans le carton que Robin transportait, mais il ne lui en dit rien.   
À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez Vincent. Le petit chaton les attendait. Il avait déjà bien grandi. Vincent lui mis dans les bras presque immédiatement. Michoko le renifla un peu, puis cala rapidement ses pattes avant sur son épaule pour lui lécher le visage. Robin rit à cette initiative du petit chaton. Il regardait Vincent qui avait les yeux brillants en les regardant. Apparemment, l'approbation de son chat pour son compagnon était important pour lui. Et il était plus que ravi que les deux s'entendent bien. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers le carton et s'en approcha.

\- Pas touche mon cœur, c'est pour Michoko !   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Eh oui !

Vincent écarquilla les yeux. Robin garda le petit chaton dans ses bras, et, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, déballa le cadeau. Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent de plus bel. Son compagnon avait offert un grattoir à son chat. Un grattoir. C'était quelque chose dont il lui avait parlé mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'acheter. Et voilà que Robin arrivait avec un magnifique grattoir pour son chat. Il avait définitivement les larmes aux yeux et il vint embrasser amoureusement son compagnon. Ils se reposèrent tout de même après avoir monté le cadeau de Robin. Puis ils se préparèrent pour rejoindre Yann et Martin au restaurant, avant de rejoindre à nouveau l'appartement de Vincent. Les retrouvailles furent inoubliables.

*

Martin sortait de la douche quand il entendit tambouriner à sa porte. À peine 9h30 ? Sûrement Robin qui avait oublié de prendre ses clés avant de partir hier soir. Une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillés, il alla ouvrir.   
Il se stoppa net en découvrant Yann sur son palier, vêtu de son habituelle chemise en jean par-dessus son t-shirt gris, un jean sombre et des baskets blanches. Martin le regarda sans comprendre. Yann se retenait de rire, enfin, il se retint quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Martin leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant vraiment pas le fou rire de Yann.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? S'agaça faussement Martin.   
\- Rien, c'est juste qu'on se croirait au début d'un mauvais film porno, rit Yann en désignant sa tenue.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Martin se rappela qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette légère enroulée autour de la taille. Il rougit légèrement avant de rejoindre son professeur dans son fou rire. Il avait raison, on se serait vraiment cru dans un film porno. Malgré lui, il se mit à imaginer la suite. Le cou de Yann ainsi dévoilé alors qu'il riait encore ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui ne lui étaient venues qu'à cause de la réflexion de Yann, évidemment. Il l'invita alors à entrer, partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et retrouva Yann toujours debout dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi tu restes là ? Lui demanda Martin.   
\- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas encore prêt ? Répliqua Yann.   
\- Prêt ? Pourquoi ? Insista Martin.   
\- Pour aller visiter la ville enfin ! Allez on se dépêche, on enfile ses belles chaussures marrons et on y va ! Lança Yann en tapant dans ses mains sur la fin.   
\- T'es sérieux ? Répondit Martin.   
\- Mais c'est que tu discutes encore ! Active toi ! Ordonna Yann.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel amusé, il rit en regardant son professeur, et peut-être rougissait-il ? Il enfila ses chaussures, pris ce dont il avait besoin et suivi Yann qui lui tenait la porte d'entrée comme un gentlemen.  
Martin faisant confiance à Yann pour le guider dans la ville, même s'il avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Il savait qu'il se repèrerait vite ici. En à peine dix minutes, les deux hommes étaient au pied de la cathédrale de Florence et de son fameux dôme. Martin n'avait pu le voir que de loin la veille, maintenant qu'il était arrivé en bas, il pouvait admirer en détails la façade. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art. Chaque centimètre carré l'était. Magnifique. Martin n'avait jamais vu une telle chose en France, et pourtant Paris regorge d'œuvres et de monuments en tout genre.

Yann le guida jusqu'à la tour du clocher où s'agglutinait déjà pas mal de touristes. Yann ne fit pas la queue à la caisse et tendit directement un ticket à Martin. Ce dernier le regarda surpris, il l'interrogeait du regard.

\- J'ai réservé les billets à l'avance, expliqua Yann, ici c'est mieux, surtout si on veut voir le dôme, regarde !

Yann pointait du doigts les informations affichés à la caisse. En effet, les réservations pour le dôme de Brunelleschi étaient complètes pour les trois jours à venir !

\- On y va à 15h, comme ça j'espère qu'on aura pu voir l'intérieur de la cathédrale avant, l'informa Yann.   
\- Mais t'as réservé ça quand ? Demanda Martin.   
\- Il y a deux semaines, répondit Yann.   
\- Quand t'étais au Japon ? L'interrogea Martin surpris.   
\- Oui, dit Yann. Bon, tu te décidés à monter parce qu'on est pas tout seul !

En effet, des groupes derrière eux commençaient à râler, et Martin se mit en marche. C'était long. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de choses. Il vivait à Paris depuis toujours. Les coins touristiques il les avait tous fait. Il fut ravi de pouvoir se reposer aux différents niveaux. Yann se moquait gentiment de lui à chaque fois. Lui demandant s'il était bien sûr d'être sportif comme il lui avait dit. Amateur de ski et de surf. Enfin ils arrivèrent en haut. Martin était époustouflé par la vue. C'était vraiment magnifique. Dommage que le grillage bloquait pour pouvoir prendre des photos. Il essaya, mais ça ne rendait rien. Yann se sentit fondre devant sa mine déçue.

\- Allez viens, là où on va après tu pourras faire des photos, sourit Yann.

Martin ne posa pas plus de question et se laissa guider. Yann ne l'emmena pas très loin du dôme, à peine cinq minutes de marche, et les voilà arrivés au Palazzo Vecchio. Martin observe un peu le bâtiment. C'était une vieille bâtisse, qui d'extérieur ne semble pas très accueillante, ses yeux se posèrent sur la tour, il se tourna vers Yann.

\- On va encore grimper ? Lui demanda Martin.   
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Déjà fatigué ? Se moqua Yann.   
\- C'est ça, rigole, on verra à la fin de la journée, lui lança Martin.   
_ Pari tenu ! Sourit Yann.

Alors ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Encore une fois, Yann avait acheté les tickets à l'avance. Son professeur lui fit d'abord voir la tour, c'est ce qu'on demandait aux gens de faire. Ils attendirent quelques temps avant de monter, le nombre de personnes étant limité. Encore des marches, toujours des marches. Finalement, Martin n'était pas sûr de tenir son pari. Mais encore une fois, le jeu en valait la chandelle. La vue était magnifique. On pouvait observer la cathédrale dans une ensemble, et au moins, ici, il pouvait prendre des photos sans être gêné par les barreaux.   
Cette ville était vraiment magnifique, elle portait bien son nom. Cependant, ce fut autre chose qui perturba Martin un instant. Alors qu'il prenait une énième photo, il sentit son prof se coller contre lui, et bizarrement, il ne fit aucun geste pour se détacher.

\- Je vais aussi devoir t'apprendre à faire des photos ? S'agaça Yann avec le sourire.   
\- Pourquoi je m'y prends mal ? Demanda Martin.   
\- C'est immonde, dit Yann, tu ne fais même pas attention à ce que tu prends, et ne me fais pas commencer à te parler de ton cadrage, c'est exécrable.

Carrément ? Son professeur ne machait pas ses mots. Il était resté contre lui, ses mains se superposaient maintenant aux siennes pour guider ses gestes. Il lui donnait ses explications à l'oreille. Son souffle chaud tout contre sa peau, Martin sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il commençait à respirer plus fort. Pourquoi ?

\- Voilà, comme ça ce sera déjà mieux !

La voix de Yann, plus forte cette fois le tira de ses pensées. Il reprit enfin un souffle normal et se concentra pour prendre sa photo. Quelque chose lui manquait déjà, pourtant, il ne trouvait pas quoi. Ou il ne voulait pas trouver.   
Ils continuèrent la visite. Arrivé dans la salle des 500, Martin eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'un des grands tableaux. Yann se tourna vers lui intrigué.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda le professeur.  
\- Cherche et trouve, répondit simplement Martin.   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Cerca Trova, là, sur le tableau, lui indiqua Martin d'un geste de la main.

Yann ne voyait vraiment ce que Martin voulait qu'il voit sur ce tableau. Lui ne voyait que des soldats et des drapeaux.

\- Yann, t'as jamais lu Dan Brown ? Demanda Martin.   
\- J'ai lu Anges et Démons et Da Vinci Code, répondit Yann.   
\- Lit Inferno et tu comprendra, sourit Martin.

Yann acquiesça, il en avait bien l'attention pour comprendre ce que Martin voulait dire.

La journée se poursuivit, ils allèrent manger au restaurant, visitèrent encore quelques monuments, marchèrent simplement dans les rues. Quand 15h arriva, ils se rendirent au dôme, gravirent encore d'autres marches. Martin commençait vraiment à fatiguer avec toutes ces marches. La vue fit magnifique, encore une fois, mais finalement, Martin préférait la vue de la tour du Palazzo Vecchio, au moins de là, on pouvait voir la cathédrale. Le jeune violoniste la trouvait beaucoup plus belle à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Même si, effectivement, les peinture ornant l'intérieur du dôme étaient magnifiques. Le plus impressionnant restait l'architecture du dôme. Brunelleschi était vraiment un génie.

Encore de nombreuses heures de marches, de nombreuses visites. Martin posant des questions à Yann, Yann se faisant un plaisir d'y répondre. Des éclats de rire, des corps qui se frôlent, des sous-entendu, en un mot, du flirt. Voilà ce qu'avait été leur journée. En regardant son portable, Martin vit que Robin ne s'était pas inquiété le moins du monde et devait sans doute être resté chez Vincent toute la journée.

La nuit était tombé. Yann et Martin était proche du Ponte Vecchio, ils admiraient ensemble la beauté de Florence la nuit. Les lumières qui se reflètent dans l'eau du fleuve. Les touristes encore de sortie, les vendeurs à la sauvette, partout. Finalement, Martin ne se sentait pas dépaysé. C'était comme à Paris.   
Il commençait à s'endormir quand le rire de Yann le fit sursauter.

\- Quoi encore ? S'énerva-t-il.   
\- Oh, du calme Martin, c'est juste que... J'ai gagné mon pari, tu es plus épuisé que moi ! Rit Yann.

Martin finit par se détendre et rire. Il soupira puis se tourna à nouveau vers Yann.

\- Je vais rentrer, retrouver mon appartement vide, lâcha Martin.   
\- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi si tu ne veux pas être tout seul, proposa Yann.   
\- Je vais pas te déranger, dit Martin.   
\- La seule personne que tu pourrais déranger c'est mon violon, lui fit remarquer Yann.

Martin le regarda en relevant un sourcil avant de rire à nouveau avec lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un seul mot. Yann avait compris. Les deux amis se mirent en route pour l'appartement du plus vieux, qui était plus proche que celui de Martin d'ailleurs.   
Leurs épaules étaient collées, la tension n'avait cessé de monter entre eux toute la journée. Il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux. N'importe qui pouvait le deviner, le savoir, le prévoir. N'importe qui.   
Sauf eux.


	12. "Juste Cette Nuit"

Yann et Martin arrivèrent à l'appartement du premier en quelques minutes. Celui-ci se trouvait dans un vieux bâtiment, le plafond était bas. Martin ne résista pas à faire une remarque sur leur petite taille, et le fait que pour eux, ce plafond bas ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Ils rirent à nouveau ensemble. Arrivés devant la porte, au quatrième étages, Yann invita Martin à entrer en premier, ce qu'il fit, le sourire aux lèvres, en découvrant le lieu de vie de son professeur.   
C'était un petit appartement. En entrant, tout de suite sur la droite se trouvait la salle de bain. Face à eux, le salon, avec cuisine américaine. Dans le salon, un piano, recouvert de partitions en tout genre. Certaines se trouvaient d'ailleurs à même le sol, ce qui fit sourire Martin de plus belle. Au bout du salon, un petit balcon, donnant une vue magnifique sur la ville. On pouvait voir le fleuve, la cathédrale, le ponte vecchio. Vraiment, cet appartement était merveilleusement bien situé. Le regard de Martin glissa alors vers la droite, où se trouvait la chambre de Yann. Aucune porte ne séparait les deux pièces. On pouvait très bien observer le lit de Yann, une étagère sur la gauche, quelques livres empilés par terre, et un mur de photo. Piqué par sa curiosité, Martin se permit d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le mur de photo et inspecta chacune d'entre elles.   
Il reconnut Svetlin, son ancien professeur sur l'une d'elle. Sur une autre, il devina qu'il s'agissait de la mère du violoniste. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait le même regard bienveillant. Sur une autre photo, certainement l'ensemble de ses élèves, Martin en reconnu certains dont Vincent. Il remarqua ensuite, que deux hommes étaient plus présents que les autres. L'un d'entre devait sûrement être Ali Baddou, le pianiste avec qui Yann jouait régulièrement. Pour ce qui est de l'autre, Martin n'en avait aucune idée.

\- C'est qui avec toi sur toutes ces photos ? Demanda Martin.   
\- C'est Laurent, mon mentor, celui qui m'a vraiment poussé, aidé à en arriver là où je suis aujourd'hui, répondit Yann.

Martin acquiesça, il sentait dans la voix de Yann, tout le respect qu'il pouvait avoir pour cet homme. Il se demandait s'il le rencontrerait un jour. Il regarda encore quelques photos avant de s'arrêter sur une en particulier. La leur. Celle qu'ils avaient pris ensemble l'année dernière. Il la pointa du doigt le sourire aux lèvres. Yann sourit à son tour.

\- Oui je l'ai mise avec les autres, je l'aime beaucoup, expliqua Yann.   
\- Je suis honoré d'être sur ton mur, plaisanta Martin.

Yann lui donna une légère tape sur le bras en réponse à sa taquinerie et les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre. Martin alla s'asseoir tout naturellement sur le canapé, juste en face du piano. Yann se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à boire et à manger.

\- Tu m'excuseras pour le désordre, dit Yann.   
\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu le bordel chez toi, fit remarquer Martin taquin.   
\- Je t'emmerde, répliqua Yann.   
\- Mais c'est que t'es susceptible, se moqua Martin.   
\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Le défia Yann.

Martin leva les deux mains comme pour dire :"Je suis innocent". Yann rit et sortir quelques trucs du frigo. Il revint avec quelques bières, des sushis et des chips, qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai de quoi faire autre chose, si jamais tu n'aimes pas je peux...   
\- Yann, le coupa Martin gentiment, ça m'ira très bien. Arrête de stresser.   
\- Non mais, je voudrais pas que tu te plaigne que je ne t'ai pas nourri, se justifia Yann.   
\- Non, je dirai juste à tout le monde que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, sourit Martin.   
\- Tu connais personne ça va être dur, répliqua Yann.   
\- Un point pour toi, mais je suis patient, répondit Martin.

Ils rirent à nouveau ensemble. Leur complicité restait la même, peut-être était-elle plus forte ? Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler. D'un simple regard, ils savaient ce que l'autre voulait, c'était fusionnel. Bien sûr, eux ne mettraient jamais ce mot sur leur relation, mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle était. Une relation fusionnelle.   
Le repas fut poncutué de blagues et d'éclats de rire. Yann et Martin étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble. Et puis, cette fois, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ce serait pour longtemps et beaucoup plus souvent, malgré l'emploi du temps chargé du plus vieux. Martin avait hâte de découvrir le conservatoire de Florence, et toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient maintenant à lui. Tous les gens qu'il allait rencontrer. Il espérait bien s'entendre avec eux. Au moins il savait qu'il aurait toujours Robin et Vincent. Et Yann.   
Les vibrations du portable de Yann le tirèrent de ses pensées. Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil au sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Un message d'Ali :"On se retrouve chez toi à 14h pour partir demain ? C'est moi qui passe te prendre. À plus !". Yann répondit naturellement :"Ça marche, à demain. Mais je conduis, hors de question que tu prennes le volant !". Yann avait le sourire, et Martin eut une étrange sensation qui lui tordit le ventre. Son regard ne quitta pas l'écran du téléphone de son professeur, il finit par sourire en voyant le fond d'écran. On y voyait Yann avec plusieurs élèves, et beaucoup de filles très proches de lui.

\- C'est toi avec tes admiratrices ? Se moqua Martin.   
\- Oui, sûrement, souffla Yann.   
\- Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que ça te fait pas plaisir, s'inquiéta Martin.   
\- Ça m'intéresse pas surtout, expliqua Yann.   
\- Ça ne flatte pas ton égo de mâle ? Plaisanta Martin.   
\- Il leur faudrait plus de poils et moins de poitrine pour ça, sourit Yann.

Il détourna le regard immédiatement, conscient qu'il venait de se confier sur un aspect très privé de sa vie beaucoup trop facilement. Et surtout, il ne savait pas ce que Martin en pensait. Peut-être faisait-il partie de ces gens qui ne supportent pas l'homosexualité ? Qui la trouve contre nature. Il n'osait plus relever la tête.

\- Oui c'est sûr qu'elles ont du boulot, rit Martin.

Yann releva la tête sous la surprise, Martin sourit puis commença à rire, entraînant Yann avec lui. Puis, soudain, le silence se fit. La tension était palpable. Les deux hommes se regardaient. À cet instant il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres, Yann brisa le silence.

\- Juste cette nuit, souffla t-il.

Martin ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête pour acquiescer avant de sceller leurs lèvres doucement. Leurs baisers étaient étrangement lents et profonds, loin de la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis si longtemps. Tous les deux avaient leurs mains posées sur le cou de l'autre, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant précieux. Leurs langues commençaient à se trouver, se mélanger. Yann était bloqué dans un coin du canapé, Martin vint se placer à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant leurs baisers qui devenaient plus passionnés. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour se regarder, le désir voilant leurs regards, mais la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient toujours là.   
Leurs mains se firent plus joueuses, commençant à chercher la peau sous les vêtements. Martin était heureux que Yann ait abandonné sa chemise et n'ait de ce fait, plus que son t-shirt gris sur lui. Il caressait ses hanches du bout des doigts. Yann avait lui aussi passé ses mains sous le t-shirt bordeaux du brun. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le contrôle. Il se releva légèrement, plaça ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, et le fit s'allonger sur le canapé, se plaçant au dessus de lui.   
Martin n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans cette position. En réalité il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aimait être en contrôle. Avec des hommes ou des femmes, il avait toujours pris le contrôle. Pourtant, avec Yann, il ne se débattait pas. Il le laissait faire. Il avait envie de le laisser faire. De le laisser guider. Ce fut lui qui se retrouva en premier délesté de son haut. Les lèvres de Yann avaient quitté les siennes pour se poser sur son torse maintenant nu. L'aîné laissa sa langue passer sur les tétons déjà dur de plaisir de Martin qui retenu de justesse un gémissement. Il retira alors vite le t-shirt du poivre et sel. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Yann ne se fit pas prier et colla leurs deux torses ensemble, et plaça sa jambe entre les cuisses de Martin. Ce gémissement là, le brun ne pu le retenir. Yann en eut un sourire satisfait que Martin effaça avec un autre baiser plus appuyé, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure.  
Yann laissa ses mains descendre de son torse à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il lui retira lentement son pantalon. Désormais agenouillé entre les cuisses du plus jeune, il caressa doucement son entrejambe. Martin le regardait en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait envie de lui, envie de sentir sa langue sur sa peau. Il le suppliait du regard. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand était-il du genre à supplier pendant l'acte ?   
Il n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper plus longtemps de ces pensées, Yann avait passé ses mains dans son boxer pour le lui retirer. Sa bouche se referma vite sur lui. Martin ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements. Il regardait Yann faire, gardant ses lèvres soudées pour essayer de se contrôler un petit peu. Yann finit par le relâcher et remonter vers lui pour l'embrasser, capturant ses gémissements entre ses lèvres. Il descendit dans son cou. Il cherchait à se cacher. Pourquoi ressentait il une telle tendresse dans un moment comme celui-ci ? Le plaisir qui prenait vie sous sa peau était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti. Il alla mordiller la peau douce à sa portée, Martin répondit en mordant son épaule. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.   
Mais Martin voulait aussi sentir Yann défaillir entre ses mains. Il le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir lui enlever son bas à son tour. Yann se retrouva nu à son tour, debout face à Martin, le jeune homme laissa à son tour sa langue s'enroule sur l'objet de son désir. Un gémissement rauque quitta les lèvres du plus vieux. Yann plongea sa main dans la chevelure brune, guidant ses mouvements. Martin gardait ses mains posées sur ses hanches, les laissant parfois glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Une pression sur ses cheveux et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les deux sur le canapé. Cette fois, Martin au dessus de Yann. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, plus profondément, plus passionnément.   
Martin avait tellement envie de Yann. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne. Et pour la première fois, il voulait le sentir en lui. Jamais il n'avait voulu ça avec un autre homme. Jamais. Mais il voulait s'abandonner à Yann jusqu'au bout. Son regard gourmand le fit bien comprendre au poivre et sel. Ses mains descendirent de son cou, glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, ses doigts se glissant entre elles. Un petit cri s'échappa de lèvres du jeune homme. La sensation était étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Il se tenait au canapé, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son amant. Ses gémissements ne finissant pas. Yann comprit qu'il était prêt, et quelques secondes plus tard, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.   
Martin au dessus de lui, Yann ne pouvait résister à laisser ses mains parcourir son torse imberbe. Le moindre son qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres l'embrasait plus que de raison. Martin, lui, ne tenait pas longtemps loin de la chaleur de la peau de Yann. Il revenait sans cesse vers lui, pour l'embrasser. Stoppant les mouvements de leurs bassins quand il sentait que le plaisir montait trop rapidement. Non. Il voulait profiter de ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Et peut-être ne voulait-il pas savoir. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que cet instant finisse. Et il voulait que Yann en profite autant que lui. Son professeur semblait du même avis.   
Il arrêta ses mouvements un instant. Il voulait contrôler leurs ébats encore plus. Une nouvelle fois, il plaça ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et le fit basculer sur le dos, pour se placer au dessus de lui. Il était totalement aux commandes. Il guidait tout. Les mouvement de leurs bassins, de leurs lèvres, de leurs mains. Il pouvait tout choisir. Même l'instant où Martin serait totalement à lui. Sa main vint s'emparer de lui pour l'emmener jusqu'à la jouissance. Le plus jeune passa ses mains autour des joues de son aîné, l'obligeant à le regarder. Lui aussi voulait le voir défaillir, il voulait que ce moment soit à eux deux. Et il le fut. Une dernière expiration, le nom de Yann qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, un gémissement plus rauque que les autres franchit celles de son professeur. Leurs fronts se collent, ils se regardent, ils rient, ils s'embrassent à nouveau.

\- T'es un bon prof pour ça aussi, lance Martin.

Les hommes se regardent et rient. Yann embrasse sa tempe et se lève. Martin le suit. Son professeur lui indique la salle de bain s'il veut l'utiliser et lui sort un t-shirt et un boxer propre dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis plus grand que toi, mais ça devrait t'aller quand même, plaisante Yann.   
\- T'as quelque chose à compenser ? Le provoque Martin.   
\- T'avais pas l'air de te plaindre ! Lui fait remarquer Yann.   
\- Tu veux un cours particulier ?

Martin se rapproche et l'embrasse. Yann se laisse d'abord faire, puis les interrompt.

\- On avait dit une seule fois, dit Yann.   
\- Non, le rectifie Martin, on a dit "juste cette nuit".

Alors Yann retourne l'embrasser et se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Cette fois, Martin prend le dessus. Et Yann ne s'en plaint pas.

Le lendemain, Yann fit visiter le reste de la ville à Martin. Lui montra le conservatoire et sa future salle de cours. À 14h il rentra chez lui rejoindre Ali pour leur concert du soir à Pise. Il présenta Martin à son vieil ami, lui dit au revoir avec une éteinte et trois bises comme d'habitude. Martin rejoignit son appartement où Robin n'était pas encore rentré, ce qui le fit sourire. Il alla dans sa chambre, sortit son violon, et commença à jouer. Ses premières notes en Italie. Une nouvelle vie commençait... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais vous faire partager mon amour de la ville de Florence, alors voilà un lien vers les photos que j'ai pu faire le week-end dernier. Lors de ma première visite dans cette magnifique ville : https://1drv.ms/f/s!Ar6DCduWIVoWaUC2FEB-M5Ix0Ro  
> Bonne semaine 


	13. Concerto En Ré Mineur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je cite un morceau qui va avoir pas mal d'importance dans l'histoire, donc voici le lien pour l'écouter si vous le souhaitez :
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2QB4zYr0gaY

Robin rentra enfin à l'appartement une petite heure après Martin. Il était aux anges. Ces deux jours passés en compagnie de son homme avaient été magiques. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Tellement qu'il n'avait jamais prévenu Martin qu'il ne rentrait pas, et en voyant que son colocataire ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave.   
Vincent et lui n'étaient que peu sortis de l'appartement du violoniste. Ils à avaient besoin de profiter l'un de l'autre. Même s'ils savaient que maintenant ils pourraient se voir autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, il fallait bien rattraper les mois de séparation. Se réveiller aux côtés de Vincent, c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé depuis longtemps. Pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Pouvoir caresser son visage alors que le soleil commence à se lever. Pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il se réveille doucement et pouvoir entendre ses soupirs de plaisir sous ce geste. Oui, c'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait fait.

Robin s'avança jusqu'au salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de son colocataire. La porte était entrouverte et Robin avait déjà entendu les notes de violon en arrivant. C'était un morceau qu'il n'avait jamais encore entendu Martin jouer, mais il le connaissait. C'était le concerto pour violon en ré mineur de Richard Strauss. Robin le connaissait par cœur. C'était son morceau post rupture préférée. Franchement il aurait préféré entendre un autre morceau. Ça ne lui rappelait pas de très bons souvenirs.   
Il espérait ne jamais avoir à réécouter ce morceau dans ces conditions. Et surtout pas à cause de Vincent. Il venait de passer les meilleurs jours de sa vie avec lui, et dès qu'il l'avait quitté, la peur était revenue. Cette peur qu'il avait toujours, de ne pas être assez, de déranger, d'être rejeté. Bien sûr, par ces gestes, ces mots, Vincent lui prouvait le contraire. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait vécu trop de peine de cœur pour être rassuré avec de simples mots. Il s'en voulait de ressentir ce genre de choses. Vincent méritait bien mieux que ça.

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

Au moins, les râles de son colocataire mirent fin à ses pensées. Il se permit de frapper et d'entrer dans la chambre de Martin. Ce dernier marmonnait encore des paroles peu appropriées pour des oreilles d'enfants, ce qui fit rire Robin. Son ami lui lança un regard réprobateur, Robin haussa un sourcil moqueur et Martin finit par rire lui aussi.   
Leur amitié avait toujours été ainsi. Martin était celui qui avait le sang chaud et Robin le plus calme, celui qui calmait Martin et les faisait rire tous les deux. C'était leur équilibre. C'est ainsi que leur amitié avait débuté. Martin s'énervait tout seul sur un morceau dans une salle du conservatoire, Robin l'avait entendu, avait lancé une petite blague. Martin lui avait d'abord lancé un regard noir qui n'avait pas intimidé le plus jeune des deux. Robin l'avait regardé avec insistance, et le masque de Martin était tombé, et il avait rit.

\- Je galère sur ce morceau, j'y arrive pas ! Ça m'énerve ! Râla Martin.   
\- Calme toi un peu déjà, respire, voilà c'est bien, sourit Robin, maintenant dis moi, c'est quoi le problème ?   
\- J'en sais rien, soupira fortement Martin, Yann m'a donné ça à travailler et je sais pas... J'ai l'impression de pas bien l'interpréter. Je le connais par cœur, j'ai pas de soucis pour le jouer, les notes sont là, le rythme aussi mais...   
\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas assez dans l'émotion, suggéra Robin.   
\- Oui je le sais, c'est ça le problème en fait, s'éxaspéra Martin.   
\- On se calme chéri, moi j'y suis pour rien, lui rappela Robin.   
\- Excuse-moi, dit Martin en baissant la tête, c'est juste que... Je n'y arrive pas, je sais que ce je fais ce n'est pas bien. Qu'est-ce que va en penser Yann ?

Et là, pour la première fois, en tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi forte. La douleur dans les yeux de Martin. Robin n'avait plus envie de rire d'un coup. Il se rendait compte à quel point l'approbation de Yann était importante pour Martin. Ce lien entre eux, cette complicité presque immédiate qu'ils avaient eu. C'était un lien bien plus profond que ce que Robin avait pu imaginer jusque là. Pourtant il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer le rapprochement entre les deux hommes, la manière dont Martin réagissait dès qu'on parlait de lui. Sa joie, explosive, dès qu'il recevait un mail du violoniste. Comment n'avait-il pas vu tout ça avant ?   
Mais est-ce que Martin se rendait compte de tout ça ? Robin en doutait fortement. Son ami n'avait jamais été du genre sentimental, même s'il prétend le contraire. Robin l'avait vu faire toutes ces années. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le "faux Martin" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Celui qui ne se souci que des apparences, arrogants et fier. C'est ainsi qu'il était en amour. Robin était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Toutes ses ex étaient des filles populaires, appréciées par les meilleurs. Celles que tout le monde voulait. Celles dont on attendait qu'elles soient en couple avec Martin. Il avait toujours respecté cette règle.   
Il y a une autre chose dont Robin était persuadé. C'est que Martin était bien plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Toutes ces histoires d'un soir avaient été avec des hommes. Lorsqu'ils sortaient loin des autres, de tous les autres élèves, Martin ne prêtait aucune attention aux filles qui venaient l'aborder. Ils ne voyaient que les hommes, et souvent, c'est lui qui les abordait. Avec moins de domination qu'avec les femmes, même s'il était toujours très provocateur.

\- Eh bien sers toi de ça, dit Robin.   
\- De quoi ? Demanda Martin perdu.   
\- Ça, ta peur de décevoir Yann, expliqua Robin, pense à ce que ça te ferait et transmet ça dans le morceau.   
\- T'as pas mieux comme conseil ? Soupira Martin.   
\- Je te dirai bien de penser à un chagrin d'amour, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est donc bon, souffla Robin.   
\- Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua Martin, j'ai...   
\- T'as même pas réagit quand Émilie t'a plaqué, le coupa Robin, et pourtant si je me rappelle bien, c'est la première à l'avoir fait. Donc je le répète Martin, t'as jamais connu de chagrin d'amour. C'est peut-être ça ton problème avec ce morceau. Ce mouvement là est profondément triste, ça demande à ce que tu transmettes tes émotions, tes peines et c'est tout ce que tu détestes faire.   
\- Donc tu me dis que je vais jamais y arriver ? L'interrogea Martin.   
\- Si, répondit Robin, mais faut que t'acceptes de partager tes sentiments. Tu devrais en parler à Yann.   
\- Je vais pas faire ça...   
\- Alors tu vas sûrement jamais y arriver. C'est ton professeur, il est là pour t'aider, insista Robin.   
\- Peut-être, mais je peux pas l'appeler aujourd'hui, il a un concert, il doit être encore sur la route, soupira Martin.   
\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Robin curieux.   
\- On a passé la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ensemble, son ami l'a appelé hier soir pour s'arranger pour aujourd'hui, il est parti il y a une heure environ, expliqua Martin.   
\- Alors, j'ai passé deux jours avec Vincent et toi, deux jours avec Yann. Tu m'étonnes que tu t'inquiétais pas que je ne rentre pas, s'offusqua faussement Robin.   
\- Que veux-tu, souffla Martin avec le sourire.

Les deux amis rirent de nouveau ensembles, mais Robin gardait cette information bien en tête. Martin venait de passer deux jours avec Yann, et d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, la soirée aussi. Avant de laisser Martin continuer à travailler, il jeta un discret coup d'œil à la chambre et ses soupçons furet confirmés. Rien n'avait bougé dans sa chambre. Un rapide tour de l'appartement lui appris que rien, absolument rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté deux jours plus tôt. Ce qui voulait dire que Martin n'avait pas dormi ici.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il est dormi chez Yann ? Avec Yann ?

\- Robin ! Ramène toi ! Hurla gentiment Martin de sa chambre. 

Robin le rejoignit, Martin tenait son portable en main. C'était Lilia qui les appelait sur Skype. Elle avait l'air de très heureuse, son sourire était radieux.

-  _Salut toi_  ! Lança Lilia.   
\- Salut la petite, répondit Robin avec le sourire.   
-  _Je te permets pas ! Je suis toujours plus grande que toi_ , rit Lilia.   
\- Alors ? Ça va à Milan ? Demanda Martin.  
-  _Très bien, vous me manquez un peu mais ça va. Apparemment je vous manque moins... Même pas un seul message les gars !_  Bouda Lilia toujours avec le sourire.  
\- Pas ma faute, j'étais retenu prisonnier par Vincent, j'ai rien pu faire, se défendit Robin les mains en l'air, puis Martin s'est fait accaparer par son prof. À peine arrivé déjà exploité !  
-  _Haha, ça a l'air d'être la grande forme,_  rit Lilia.

La conversation dura encore longtemps sur ce même ton léger. Oui, Lilia leur manquait aussi. Et ils étaient plus que ravis de l'avoir au téléphone. Ils prirent exemple sur Vincent et Robin, et décidèrent qu'ils s'appelleraient au moins une fois par semaine. Et le rendez-vous était déjà pris, pour que les garçons viennent passer un week-end à Milan. Lilia elle, viendrait passer Noël à Florence avec eux. Encore des rires et des sourires, et la conversation prit fin.

Un peu plus loin en Toscane, Yann venait d'arriver à Pise avec Ali. Les deux amis avaient rejoint leur chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait, et déposé leurs instruments. Ils avaient encore une petite heure de repos avant de devoir se rendre sur les lieux du concert. Ali n'en pouvait plus. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Florence. Il fallait absolument qu'il la pose.

\- Dis moi, c'est qui pour toi ce Martin ? Demanda Ali.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, un élève, répondit Yann.  
\- Oui, à part ça ? Continua Ali.  
\- Comment ça, à part ça ? Demanda Yann sans comprendre.  
\- Oh pas à moi Yann ! Tu fais pas la visite guidée à tous tes élèves, et c'est ce que t'as fait avec lui. De tout le trajet, tu n'as parlé que de lui. Alors dis-moi ! Insista Ali.

Ah bon ? Il n'avait parlé que de Martin ? Non ?! Yann se refit l'intégralité de leur voyage dans sa tête et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Oui, il n'avait parlé que de Martin. Ali disait vrai. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant d'autres choses à dire à son ami. Des choses plus importantes. Pourquoi n'avait-il parlé que de Martin.  
Devant l'air dubitatif de son ami, Ali eut un sourire.

\- Serais-tu amoureux Yann ? Demanda Ali malicieux.  
\- Ça va pas !? S'étouffa Yann. Non, on est très proches c'est vrai. Mais rien de tout ça. Bon on bosse un peu ?  
\- Changement de sujet, remarqua Ali, ok, comme tu veux, mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !  
\- Bien sûr, soupira Yann souriant, ça m'aurait étonné de toi !

Les deux amis rirent. Ils prirent tout de même quelques minutes pour s'allonger un peu sur le lit et se reposer. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la salle de concert, qu'ils connaissaient bien. À peine arrivés là-bas, Yann reçut un SMS, c'était Martin.

" _Salut Yann, désolé de te déranger, je sais que tu es très occupé. J'ai besoin de toi, j'arrive vraiment pas à jouer le deuxième mouvement du concerto. Quand tu peux, tu pourrais m'appeler ? J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides._  
 _Je t'embrasse._  
 _Martin"_

Un problème pour jouer le deuxième mouvement ? Martin ? Ça l'étonnait beaucoup, mais le jeune homme semblait vraiment paniqué par ça. Ni une ni deux, Yann lui répondit immédiatement.

" _Salut Martin, écoute, ce serait mieux qu'on se voit, alors, je rentre demain soir, je t'enverrai un message au moment de partir, comme ça, tu me rejoins chez moi. Tu sauras retrouver j'espère ?_  
 _Je t'embrasse Martin._  
 _Yann."_

Il verrouilla son téléphone et se figea un instant. Les mots d'Ali lui revenaient en tête.  _Serais-tu amoureux Yann ?_  
Non, pas lui. Il avait passé l'âge. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait fait une croix là-dessus. Et pourtant. Il se souvint de l'effet que ça lui avait fait de recevoir ce SMS du jeune homme. De voir son nom, son visage s'afficher sur son écran. Il se souvint des sursauts de son cœur.  
Se pourrait-il...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, et désolée pour l'attente. Quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.
> 
> À bientôt. 
> 
> Gabrielle


	14. Robin

Robin eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit Martin envoyer un message à son professeur. Il avait fini par accepter ses conseils. Victoire ! Son sourire n'échappa pas à son ami qui lui lança un regard réprobateur, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Martin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était vraiment impossible pour son meilleur ami de ne pas se moquer de lui. Oui, il avait fini par envoyer un message à Yann, et alors ? Fallait-il qu'il lui déroule le tapis rouge ? Il se retint de poser la question car il connaissait très bien la réponse de Robin. Ce serait "Évidemment ! Tu devrais même m'ériger une statue !". Cette pensée fit sourire Martin, et comme si son meilleur ami l'avait compris, ils se regardèrent et partirent en fou rire.

\- Avec tout ça, je t'ai même pas demandé comment s'était passé ces deux jours avec Vincent ? Demanda Martin une fois leur fou rire calmé.   
\- Génial, deux jours passés pratiquement toute la journée au lit, et...   
\- Eh, je t'ai pas demandé les détails, sourit Martin.   
\- Je comptais pas te les donner de toute façon, je voudrais pas que tu le le piques, répliqua Robin faussement outré.   
\- Quoi ? Il est si extraordinaire que ça ? Pouffa Martin.   
\- Je croyais que tu voulais pas les détails, lança Robin.   
\- Bon j'abandonne, se résigna Martin. Je vais me coucher, à demain.   
\- Bonne nuit, et ne rêve pas trop de Yann ! Se moqua Robin.   
\- Pfff, t'es con, sourit Martin en secouant la tête.

Robin regarda Martin se diriger vers sa chambre en souriant. Il se persuadait de plus en plus que son meilleur ami ne ressentait pas qu'une amitié profonde pour son professeur. Non, ses sentiments étaient bien plus forts que ça et il espérait que Martin s'en rende compte rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que Yann connaisse le sort de toutes les conquêtes de Martin. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il était sûr qu'il ne méritait pas ça. En fait, personne ne mérite ça. Il repensait à Émilie et se disait qu'elle aurait dû quitter Martin plus tôt. À sa place il l'aurait sûrement fait.   
Une vibration dans sa poche de jean le fit sursauter. Il attrapa son portable et un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur son visage.

" _Une merveilleuse nuit à toi mon cœur. Tu me manques terriblement. À demain au conservatoire._  
 _Je crois que je t'aime."_

Robin répondit immédiatement, lui exprimant la réciprocité de tout ce que Vincent venait de lui écrire. Mais lui, choisit de ne pas utiliser le verbe "croire", il écrivit simplement "je t'aime".   
Il alla ensuite prendre une douche avant d'aller trouver le sommeil dans cette chambre où il n'avait pas encore dormi.

***

Robin s'était levé de bonne humeur, heureux de revoir Vincent enfin. Puis, il allait découvrir le conservatoire et certains élèves, c'était toujours intéressant. Il se sentait de si bonne humeur qu'il avait même préparer du pain perdu pour le petit déjeuner. Quand Martin arriva dans la cuisine pas tout à fait réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant ce qui l'attendait sur la table. Il fit un grand sourire à Robin.

\- Ah mais j'ai fait que pour moi, débrouille toi pour manger tout seul, répliqua Robin avec jeu.   
\- T'es sérieux là ? S'offusqua Martin.   
\- Mais non ! Mange mon petit, t'as que la peau sur les os, pouffa Robin.   
\- Eh ! Je te permets pas ! S'exclama Martin.   
\- Rends-toi à l'évidence, t'es tellement maigre que si tu te mets de profil et que tu tires la langue t'as l'air d'une fermeture éclair ! Continua Robin sur le même ton.

Martin le regarda outré avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par Robin. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, leur complicité n'était plus à prouver. Et elle en aurait fait rire plus d'un.

\- Je vais au conservatoire tout à l'heure, rejoindre Vincent, il va me faire visiter et me présenter d'autres élèves, tu veux venir ? Demanda Robin.   
\- Bien sûr, Yann m'a fait visiter hier, il m'a dit que c'était ouvert pour les élèves pendant les vacances, répondit Martin.   
\- Mais vous avez fait quoi avec Yann pendant deux jours ? Se demanda Robin légèrement agacé.   
\- Il m'a servi de guide touristique, il avait réservé plusieurs visites à l'avance, on a marché toute la journée. Je crois que j'ai dû voir au moins la moitié de la ville, j'ai encore des courbatures avec tous ces escaliers ! Expliqua Martin.   
\- Il avait réservé des visites à l'avance ? S'étonna Robin.   
\- Oui, sympa non ? Sourit Martin.

Ok, alors soit son meilleur ami était idiot, soit son meilleur ami était aveugle. Au choix. Robin avait bien peur que ce ne soit les deux. Un état d'esprit portant le charmant nom de "déni". C'était mal barré pour les deux violonistes.

Robin et Martin finirent de déjeuner. Le violoncelliste ne fit plus aucune remarque sur la relation de son meilleur ami avec son professeur, préférant laisser Martin se rendre compte par lui-même que quelque chose de plus se passait entre eux. Sur les coups de dix heures, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin du conservatoire, leurs instruments sur le dos. Martin avait bien retenu l'itinéraire emprunté la veille avec Yann. Ils arrivèrent, Robin fut surpris de ne pas voir Vincent devant, ils s'étaient pourtant dit qu'ils s'attendraient.

\- Il est peut-être à l'intérieur, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Martin.   
\- Oui, peut-être, souffla Robin.

Martin voyait bien ce qui tourmentait Robin. Il le connaissait par cœur, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise à cet instant, et les souvenirs de ses relations passées étaient en train de refaire surface. Martin espérait vraiment que Vincent n'avait pas posé de lapin à Robin. Il lui en voudrait toute sa vie.   
Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du conservatoire. Martin fut soulagé de voir que Vincent s'y trouvait déjà. Il discutait avec des amis à lui sans doute. Son sourire habituel sur le visage, il portait un t-shirt blanc moulant que Robin devait fortement apprécié. Martin sourit et se tourna vers Robin. Il était pâle comme un linge, au bord des larmes, il tremblait.   
Non. Robin. Pas maintenant, il ne se passe rien.

\- Hey, Robin, ça....   
\- Dis-lui que je suis malade et que j'ai dû rester au lit, faut que j'y aille, s'empressa de dire Robin avant de quitter les lieux sans que Vincent ne l'ait vu.

Martin comprit tout de suite ce qui tracassait Robin. Il avait envie de l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à rester, mais il savait que ce serait une torture pour son ami. Qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Il regarda à nouveau Vincent, et malgré lui, il le fusilla du regard. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Robin n'avait pas dû lui faire part de cet aspect de lui-même. De cette angoisse permanente, de ces blessures qui refusaient encore de guérir.   
Martin avait cru un bref instant, que sa rencontre avec Vincent l'avait enfin sorti de tout ça. Qu'il se sentait mieux, qu'il avait oublié ses souffrances. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait aussi que Robin ne s'en remettrait pas si Vincent venait à le quitter. Il avait tout quitter pour lui. Son pays, sa famille. Il aimait Vincent bien plus qu'il n'avait aimé avant. Martin connaissait très bien le fonctionnement de Robin. Et quand son ami tombait amoureux il se donnait corps et âmes, ce que certaines peuvent trouver étouffant, oppressant. En tout vas, c'est ce que pensais Robin. Qu'il était trop pour ses compagnons. Que son amour était toujours trop étouffant. Qu'il ne savait pas laisser de l'espace aux gens qu'il aimait. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'on l'abandonnait à chaque fois.

Vincent se retourna pour se rendre à l'extérieur du conservatoire chercher Robin qui devait sûrement l'attendre. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il l'attendrait dehors. Bon, espérons que son cher et tendre ne lui en veuille pas trop.   
En se retournant, il croisa le regard noir de Martin. Il en eu la chair de poule. Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Salut Martin, lança t-il timidement, il est pas là Robin ?   
\- Non, répondit Martin en tentant de rester calme, il est m....

Martin soupira fortement, tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était pas la faute de Vincent, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que Robin risquait de tout foutre en l'air s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour lui. Il lui pardonnerait.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla Martin, je sais que tu n'as rien fait mais... Il t'a vu avec tes amis là bas, et il s'est senti rejeté, mis à l'écart. C'est pas de ta faute, s'empressa de dire Martin devant la mine décomposée de Vincent. C'est Robin, il est loin d'être sûr de lui, si tu savais ce qu'il a pu vivre avant tu comprendrais. Je ne sais pas où il est parti, mais tu dois aller le retrouver !   
\- Je... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il m'a rien dit. C'est juste que je suis arrivé en avance, j'ai vu mes amis et je suis allé leur parler, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je... Il ne pense quand même pas que je veux le quitter ?   
\- Malheureusement, je pense que si, soupira Martin.   
\- Mais ça va pas ?! Je l'aime comme un fou, jamais je voudrais le...   
\- Alors ne discute pas et retrouve le ! C'est à lui que tu dois dire tout ça !

Vincent ne perdit pas une minute de plus et se rua vers la sortie. Il chercha déjà autour de lui, espérant que Robin n'était pas encore trop loin. Mais il ne le vit pas. Pourtant, il devrait le repérer de loin avec son violoncelle sur le dos. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir où il avait bien pu aller. Soudain, une conversation lui revint en tête.

_\- À Paris, le mieux pour réfléchir, oublier ses problèmes, avait expliqué Robin, c'est de se poser sur les quais de Seine, et observer les péniches et les bateaux mouche passer sur le fleuve. Y'a rien de mieux._

Les quais de Seine, c'était ce que Robin préférait. Alors il avait dû se rendre sur les bords de l'Arno. Ni une, ni deux, Vincent prit immédiatement le chemin du fleuve. Réfléchissant alors qu'il courrait dans les rues, essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreux groupes de touristes. En parlant de touristes, Vincent était sûr que Robin ne s'était pas rendu au Ponte Vecchio, mais il ne devait pas être bien loin, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas la ville.  
Réfléchis Vincent ! Réfléchis ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Le parc !   
Vincent accéléra le pas. Une fois le parc en vu, Vincent su qu'il avait eu raison. Il aperçut Robin et son violoncelle. Son compagnon était assis au bord du fleuve, les genoux recroquevillés sur sa poitrine, sûrement les larmes aux yeux. Vincent eut le cœur brisé devant cette vision. Il s'insultait mentalement de ne pas avoir remarqué ce mal être chez son compagnon plus tôt.   
Il fut rapidement arrivé au parc. Une fois à la hauteur de Robin, il le prit directement dans ses bras. Robin sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Après tout, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, sauf de sa douleur.   
Les bras de Vincent était si réconfortant. Il ne put se retenir de pleurer dans ses bras. Alors, il se sentit encore plus coupable de lui imposer ses souffrances. De s'imposer encore plus à lui. Il était persuadé de lui gâcher la vie.

\- Robin, je t'aime, murmura Vincent à son oreille. Je t'aime, n'en doute pas. Je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur, j'ai juste pas vu le temps passé. Je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner.   
\- C'est pas ta faute, pleura Robin contre son épaule.   
\- Si, je dois m'occuper de toi, le conforta Vincent.   
\- Non, c'est bon, le coupa Robin, je peux prendre soin de moi, je suis un grand garçon. Je dois te laisser respirer, je dois...   
\- Mais tu m'empêches de respirer ! Pourquoi tu dis des trucs pareils ? S'énerva Vincent.   
\- Mais c'est toujours comme ça, lui expliqua Robin, toujours. Je suis comme ça. Je suis envahissant je le sais. J'aime trop je le sais...   
\- Mais tu vas te taire !

Vincent lui agrippa la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'en avait rien à faire des regards noirs que les passants leur lançaient. Des murmures qu'il savait insultant autour d'eux. Ces gens ne connaissent rien à l'amour.

\- Tais-toi si c'est pour dire des bêtises comme ça, souffla Vincent tout contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de cet amour que tu me donnes. J'en ai besoin. Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur.   
\- Ah bon ? Demanda Robin encore les larmes aux yeux.   
\- Tu m'empêches pas de respirer Robin, c'est toi mon oxygène, murmura Vincent, tu ne m'aimes pas trop. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur de ne pas être aimé, que tu te lasses de moi, que tu partes d'ici aussi vite que tu es arrivé. J'ai besoin de toi Robin. Terriblement besoin de toi. Tu es indispensable à ma vie.   
\- Tu... Je...

Vincent l'embrassa à nouveau, tentant de faire passer ton son amour dans ce baiser. Il garda sa main posée sur sa joue, pour appuyer ses mots, ses gestes.

\- J'aurai dû te dire tout de suite "je t'aime", et pas juste "je crois", s'excusa Vincent. Parce que je ne crois pas, je t'aime et c'est tout. Mais je ne savais pas si tu le prendrais bien que je te le dise si tôt. Pardonne-moi mon cœur.   
\- Je t'aime Vincent, je t'aime trop sûrement, mais je t'aime, lui avoua Robin avec force.   
\- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui t'as rendu malheureux comme ça ? Demanda Vincent.   
\- Je veux pas en parler tout de suite, mais je te promets que je le ferai, lui assura Robin.   
\- OK, maintenant si on allait chez moi. Tu manques beaucoup à Michoko, proposa Vincent.   
\- Mais ? Et tes amis au conservatoire ? S'inquiéta Robin.   
\- Ils attendront avant de te rencontrer, dit simplement Vincent, et puis, je voudrais qu'ils tombent amoureux de toi et que tu partes avec l'un d'eux !   
\- Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, murmura Robin.   
\- Alors on est deux.

Vincent aida Robin à se relever et ensemble, il retournèrent à l'appartement du violoniste. Robin envoya un message à Martin pour le rassurer, et le remercier. Il savait qu'il devait beaucoup à son meilleur ami, c'est sûrement lui qui avait dit à Vincent où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Martin fut heureux en recevant ce message, mais encore plus en recevant le suivant.

" _Salut Martin,_  
 _Je vais rentrer un peu plus tôt. Je serai chez moi vers 17h, rejoins moi à cette heure là si tu veux. On pourra travailler le concerto._  
 _Je t'embrasse._  
 _Yann."_


	15. Complicité

Martin attendait patiemment devant l'appartement de Yann. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il serait là pour 17h, il était 16h55. Martin était stressé, il avait vraiment peur de voir de la déception dans les yeux de Yann. Ce serait la pire punition pour lui. Rien que d'y penser, il tremblait déjà. Et il ne cessa de trembler que quand son professeur fit son entrée. Il l'aperçu dans la cage d'escaliers. Il avait l'air fatigué mais dès qu'il vit Martin, son sourire réapparu sur son visage. Ce sourire que Martin aimait tant. Son pas s'accéléra pour monter les dernières marches et il fut vite à hauteur de Martin.  
Une accolade et trois bises plus tard, ils étaient dans l'appartement du plus vieux. Yann posa délicatement son violon dans sa chambre, mais le reste de ses affaires furent envoyées négligemment à travers la pièce, ce qui fit rire Martin qui était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait déjà déposé toutes ses affaires sur le canapé et attendait patiemment son professeur. Yann sentait son regard sur lui. Les paroles d'Ali lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit ces dernières heures. Et en repensant à son attitude avec le jeune homme en arrivant, il fut troublé. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la salle de bain. Enfin, naturellement aux yeux de Martin, pour lui c'était une échappatoire. Une manière de cacher son trouble et de reprendre ses esprits.   
Il se regarda dans la glace. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes beaucoup trop voyants. Il se demandait comment Martin faisait pour ne pas avoir peur en le voyant.

Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage, il en a besoin. Il doit à tout prix cesser de penser à tout ça. Il ne peut rien se passer avec Martin. C'est impossible. Et de toute façon, qu'a-t-il à offrir ? Une vie à deux qui n'en serait pas vraiment une. Toujours séparés. Chacun à un coin du monde.   
La vie de musicien n'est pas faite pour construire une famille. Pour rester avec une personne jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'y a aucune stabilité dans cette vie. En tout cas, pas dans celle que Yann a choisi. La vie de soliste prend trop de temps. On est jamais chez soi. On n'a pas vraiment d'attache. Qui voudrait de ça ? Pourquoi Martin voudrait de ça ?   
Il se regarde encore une fois dans la glace. Il voit son visage déjà marqué par l'âge, ses cheveux poivre et sel qui deviennent de plus en plus gris, ses yeux qui perdent de leur éclat. C'est sur eux qu'il se concentre. Il doit être honnête avec lui-même.

"Yann, tu l'aimes"

Oui il l'aime, mais non, il ne fera rien. C'est mieux comme ça. Pour lui. Pour Martin. C'est mieux comme ça.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Martin avait pris ses aises sur le lit. Il était allongé de tout son long, les yeux fermés, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Yann devina qu'il se moquait du temps qu'il avait pris dans la salle de bain, mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Sans faire de bruit, il attrapa le coussin qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le coussin s'écrasait violemment sur la tête du violoniste. Martin le retira immédiatement et regarda Yann d'un air outré. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Cette plaisanterie allait vite dégénérer, ils le savaient tous les deux.  
Martin ne perdit pas de temps et renvoya le coussin sur Yann. Son professeur en profita pour récupérer les munitions restantes sur le fauteuil. Pendant ce temps Martin attrapait les oreillers de Yann. Un regard de défi, et la bataille commençait. De vrais enfants, mais ils étaient heureux. Leurs éclats de rire remplissaient la pièce, ils se coursaient à travers la petite chambre. Grimpant sur le lit, essayant de s'échapper avant que l'autre ne vienne les rattraper. Yann finit par coincer Martin entre ses cuisses sur le lit. Il tenait ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Leurs sourires étaient toujours accrochés à leurs visages. Mais être ainsi, si proches de Martin. C'était trop pour Yann, il devait se détacher. Il lâcha Martin doucement, tout en le regardant comme pour lui dire "J'ai gagné, la partie est finie".

\- On était pas censé se voir pour travailler ? Lança Yann avec jeu en aidant Martin à se relever.   
\- Dit-il alors qu'il a lancé les hostilités, sourit Martin.   
\- Bon, viens dans le salon, on sera mieux, dit Yann.

Martin lui sourit et le suivit. C'est en perdant le contact visuel que l'angoisse le reprit. La raison de sa présence ici se rappela violemment à lui, le laissant immobile un instant. Yann s'en rendit compte.

\- Martin, souffla t-il, ça va aller, je vais pas te manger.   
\- Non mais...

Martin se mordit la lèvres, il se sentait si faible, il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

\- Mais quoi Martin ? S'inquiéta Yann.   
\- Non, rien c'est juste que...   
\- Que quoi ? Martin dis moi ! S'affola Yann.   
\- Rien, je veux juste pas... Je veux pas te décevoir, soupira Martin.

Yann se sentit fondre devant cet aveu, le manque de confiance de Martin lui rappelait fortement sa propre expérience. Il se rapprocha de Martin qui avait baissé la tête, comme s'il avait honte. Il posa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

\- Martin, lui dit Yann, tu ne peux pas tout savoir, tu ne peux pas être parfait. Tu es très doué, c'est vrai, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. En musique il y a toujours beaucoup à apprendre. Pour moi aussi. Encore. Toujours. Je suis là pour t'aider, pour t'apprendre encore.

Martin hocha la tête, un peu rassuré par ces paroles mais toujours angoissé. Il sortit son violon. Il avait assez joué aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir besoin de se mettre en doigts, mais il fit tout de même une petite gamme et quelques exercices à la demande de Yann. Il s'en sortit à merveille, il était bien à l'aise. Mais quand vint le moment de jouer son concerto. Il sentit ses mains trembler comme jamais.

\- Martin, murmura Yann, ça va aller.   
\- Ça, tu vas bien voir à quel point c'est un désastre, soupira Martin.   
\- Joue, allez, l'encouragea Yann.   
\- Seulement le deuxième mouvement, c'est avec celui-là que j'ai un problème, expliqua Martin.   
\- D'accord, alors vas-y, continua Yann sur le même ton.

Martin soupira fortement, mit son violon sur son épaule, posa son archet sur les cordes et débuta. Yann était assis sur le canapé en face de Martin. Il resta attentif, faisant d'abord attention à sa position, pour être sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas de mal. Puis, écoutant le jeu de Martin, il comprit le problème. C'était un problème qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez Martin mais dont il n'avait jamais parlé. Une semaine de stage étant trop courte pour régler ce genre de choses.   
Martin n'osait pas le regarder. Il savait très bien qu'il y verrait de la déception, et que sûrement, Yann regretterait de lui avoir proposé une place dans sa classe. C'était fini pour lui. Il avait perdu Yann.   
Il avait fini le mouvement. Il soupira, retenant les larmes qui allaient rouler sur ses joues.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Yann.   
\- Je sais pas, mais je toi tu...   
\- Non, le coupa Yann, je veux que toi tu me dises quel est le problème. Tu le sais.   
\- Je..., Martin soupira, j'arrive pas à l'interpréter.   
\- Et pourquoi ? Lui demanda Yann.

Martin soupira, baissa la tête, se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

\- Tu veux que je rentre en France ? Demanda Martin très émotif.   
\- T'arrêtes un peu, rit Yann, je vais pas te demander de partir juste parce que t'as des difficultés d'interprétation.   
\- Mais...   
\- T'as pas répondu à la question, lui fit remarquer Yann, pourquoi ?   
\- J'en sais rien, je... Je fais pas passer mes émotions, soupira Martin.   
\- Tu joues avec ta tête, lui dit Yann. C'est bien pour apprendre, mais au bout d'un moment, il faut laisser passer des émotions. Surtout sur ce mouvement là, et toi, tu ne veux pas les faire passer.   
\- Mais j'y arrive pas ! S'énerva Martin contre lui-même. J'essaie, je t'assure, mais... J'en sais rien, je trouve pas les bonnes émotions je...   
\- Martin, le coupa de nouveau Yann, je peux t'aider, j'avais exactement le même problème. Et quelque fois encore, quand le morceau demande de donner beaucoup de soi-même.   
\- Comment tu fais ? Demanda Martin.   
\- Pense à quelqu'un avec qui tu es à l'aise, comme si tu jouais pour lui, lui expliqua Yann.   
\- Toi, chuchota Martin.

Yann le regarda surpris. Il ne pensait pas que son nom serait le premier qui sortirait de la bouche du jeune homme. Il se serait attendu à son ami Robin ou encore à Lilia. Mais pas lui.   
Pour Martin c'était une évidence. Yann était la personne avec qui il était vraiment à l'aise. Même avec Robin il lui manquait quelque chose. Il l'aimait plus que tout bien sûr. Robin était son meilleur ami, son confident, son frère. Mais Yann. Yann était tout. Avec lui tout était facile et naturel. Il ne jouait jamais. Il était Martin, et c'est tout.

\- Alors joue le pour moi, murmura Yann en le fixant de son magnifique regard.   
\- Mais c'est ce que je viens de faire, râla Martin.   
\- Non, dit Yann, regarde moi cette fois.

Martin baissa la tête encore, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de décevoir Yann, et surtout de voir cette déception dans ses yeux. Même si son professeur lui répétait le contraire.   
Il remit son violon sur son épaule et son archet sur les cordes.

\- Martin, l'interpela Yann, regarde-moi.

Martin releva enfin la tête et recommença.   
Sans s'en rendre compte, ses émotions passaient à travers ses mains, se transmettaient aux cordes, à l'archet puis à Yann. Son professeur souriait, Martin ne put se retenir de faire de même. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son morceau était terminé, il regardait encore Yann qui souriait de plus belle. D'un sourire presque conquérant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Martin.   
\- Rien, tu y es arrivé, lui fit remarquer Yann.

C'est là que Martin s'aperçut qu'il avait fini de jouer, et que pour la première fois, rien ne l'avait dérangé. Il ne s'était pas senti observé, à découvert, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait chercher dans ses émotions les plus profondes. Ça avait marché ! Regarder Yann avait fonctionné !   
Mais ?

\- Mais comment je fais si tu n'es pas là ? Angoissa Martin. Tu ne seras pas toujours là !   
\- Alors regarde ta partition comme si tu me regardais moi.

Regarder la partition comme si regardait Yann ?  
Oui il pourrait le faire.   
Oui il le ferait. 


	16. Confiance

Martin passa la soirée chez Yann, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer, il se sentait bien ici. Il rejoua le morceau plusieurs fois. Les premières fois, Yann resta dans son champ de vision. Puis, il sortit de la pièce, pour que Martin essaie de jouer sans lui. Le premier essai fut une catastrophe, Martin en tremblait, était au bord des larmes. Yann était venu le rejoindre, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et lui avait murmuré des paroles rassurantes. Martin s'était un peu détendu mais les larmes coulaient encore. Yann avait pris son violon dans ses mains pour le poser plus loin. Martin n'arrivait vraiment pas à se calmer.   
Yann dû prendre sur lui, il savait que ça allait lui faire du mal, mais c'était pour le bien de Martin.

\- Viens là, lui souffla t-il en l'amenant dans ses bras.

Martin s'y réfugia immédiatement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son professeur. Il était si bien dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses. C'était la première fois. Il se sentait à sa place, il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs, surtout pas loin de Yann. Martin s'était rarement senti aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un, seulement, il ne s'en rendait pas compte.   
Ses sentiments, il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne les avait jamais connu. Il les avait enfoui depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, c'était devenu son arme favorite. On ne peut pas blesser quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sentiments. On ne peut pas faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien. Oh bien sûr, il ne ressentait pas rien. Il avait des sentiments. Mais il n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps. La distance et le mensonge. Voilà les armes qu'il utilisait depuis l'enfance pour ne plus avoir à souffrir des moqueries des autres. Il se montrait fort et sûr de lui, alors qu'en réalité, il était brisé et toujours inquiet.   
Son enfance l'avait brisé, alors il s'était forgé une carapace, et, finalement, n'avait pas été meilleur que ceux qui l'avaient harcelé étant petit alors qu'il faisait ses études. Cette facette de sa "fausse" personnalité s'était peu à peu effacé au contact de Robin puis de Lilia. Avec eux il s'était ouvert, mais ils ne connaissaient mas pas tout de lui. Yann non plus d'ailleurs. Mais à lui, il voulait se confier. Même si ça lui faisait peur.

\- Je suis désolé, sanglota Martin, je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.   
\- Tais-toi un peu, sourit Yann, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Tout en disant cela, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Martin se détendait peu à peu sous la sensation des doigts de Yann sur son cuir chevelu. Il se blotti plus fort contre lui et Yann le guida doucement vers le canapé. Martin posa sa tête sur le torse de son professeur et Yann continua ses caresses.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Martin, souffla Yann.   
\- Rien, c'est juste que, hésita Martin. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais pas y arriver si tu n'es pas là.   
\- Bien sûr que si tu y arrivera, le rassura Yann, tu as beaucoup de talent Martin.   
\- Pas autant que toi, répliqua le jeune homme.   
\- Ce n'est pas vrai Martin, tu le sais très bien, répondit Yann.   
\- Je sais que je suis doué, je le sais, mais... Je sais pas, quand c'est un morceau émotionnel comme celui-là, j'y arrive pas, soupira Martin.   
\- Faire passer des émotions profondes c'est jamais faciles, expliqua Yann, crois-moi j'ai le même problème que toi.   
\- Et à qui tu penses pour jouer dans ces cas là ? Lui demanda Martin.   
\- À mes parents, répondit Yann en souriant. Mon père surtout, c'est dur parfois, quand il est parti ça a été vraiment difficile pour tout le monde. J'étais pas préparé à perdre mon père si tôt.   
\- Je savais pas, s'excusa Martin, je suis vraiment désolé Yann.   
\- T'y peux pas grand chose, sourit Yann. Et j'en parle pas beaucoup, j'aime pas en parler.   
\- Pourquoi à moi alors ? Demanda Martin.   
\- J'en sais rien, répondit Yann, je suis à l'aise avec toi.   
\- J'ai encore mes deux parents, ils m'ont toujours soutenu, dès que j'ai voulu faire de la musique. Ils sont musiciens aussi, raconta Martin, ma mère est professeur de violon, mon père est critique et il joue du piano. Quand j'étais petit, c'est lui qui m'accompagnait. Ils m'ont toujours protégé, mais ça ne suffisait pas.   
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Yann.   
\- Quand j'étais en primaire, expliqua Martin, on se moquait de moi. Parce ce que je ne jouais pas au foot ou au basket comme tous les autres garçons. Non. Moi je faisais de la musique. Et du violon en plus. On attend plutôt d'un garçon qu'il fasse de la guitare ou de la batterie. J'ai fini par arrêter de dire que je faisais du violon. J'ai appris la guitare et j'ai commencé à jouer comme ça au collège, au lycée. Encore aujourd'hui. Même si maintenant je n'ai plus peur de dire que je joue du violon. Parce que je sais que je suis bon et que je peux percer dans la musique. Mais... Mes émotions, mes sentiments. C'est presque l'inconnu pour moi.   
\- Alors pourquoi avec moi, tu y arrives ? Demanda Yann.   
\- J'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement Martin, je suis à l'aise avec toi, je te fais confiance.

Il avait enfin relevé la tête, son regard avait croisé les yeux gris de son professeur. Comme ils étaient beau et perçants. Il avait l'impression que ses deux orbes grises sondaient son âme et il n'en ressentait pas la moindre gêne.   
Le silence s'était installé dans le petit appartement de Yann. Lui, continuait à masser lentement la chevelure épaisse de Martin. Ils se regardaient, sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Les doigts de Yann vinrent effleurer sa nuque, provoquant des frisons dans tout son être. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il avança lentement son visage de celui de Yann pour cueillir ses lèvres.   
Le baiser était tendre, doux, lent. Leurs mains s'effleuraient sur leurs visages. Leurs lèvres se séparaient parfois de quelques millimètres, juste le temps de se contempler dans le regard de l'autre, puis elles se rejoignaient tendrement.   
Ils mirent fin aux baisers d'un commun accord silencieux.

\- Excuse-moi, chuchota Martin contre ses lèvres les yeux clos.   
\- C'est rien, répondit Yann sur le même ton. Bon, et si tu réessayais ?   
\- D'accord, se résigna Martin un peu plus serein.

Il quitta les bras de Yann et alla reprendre son violon. Yann se dirigea vers sa chambre pour que Martin refasse une tentative. Mais peut-être aussi pour reprendre ses esprits. Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Leur goût était enivrant. Il fermait les yeux pour pouvoir revivre ce moment. C'était bien plus puissant et profond que leur nuit d'amour. Il avait envie de croire que ce serait possible entre eux.   
Martin joua les premières notes les yeux fermés. Yann. Yann. Il ne devait penser qu'à Yann. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, il savait juste qu'il en avait envie et que ça lui avait fait du bien. Les sensations se rejouaient dans son esprit et les notes coulaient toute seule avec toute l'émotion nécessaire. Yann collé au mur de sa chambre en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ressentait tout ce que Martin ressentait. C'était magnifique.

\- C'était magnifique Martin, souffla Yann encore les larmes aux yeux.   
\- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? S'inquiéta Martin.   
\- Oui, le rassura Yann. Je suis fier de toi.

À ces mots, Martin eut à son tour les larmes aux yeux. Yann lui demanda ensuite de jouer les autres mouvements, ce qu'il fit. C'était parfait. Yann était certain que Martin serait prêt pour le concert de la rentrée.   
Vu l'heure qu'il était, Yann proposa à Martin de rester manger avec lui. Il commanda des pizzas et les deux mangèrent ensemble dans une ambiance bon enfant.

\- Yann, tu...

Martin hésitait à lui demander.

\- Ça te dérangerais si je reste dormir ici ? Demanda timidement Martin.   
\- Mais non voyons ! Tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux, sourit Yann ravi de cette perspective.   
\- Je peux prendre le canapé, je...   
\- T'as qu'à y croire ! Non, j'ai un lit double, il est hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé, ordonna Yann.   
\- Ok, mais alors toi aussi tu dors dans le lit, négocia Martin.   
\- D'accord, comme tu veux l'artiste, se moqua Yann.

Les deux hommes se changèrent, Yann prêta à nouveau un de ses t-shirts à Martin. Ils se mirent au lit. Martin envoya tout de même un message à Robin pour le prévenir. Puis, sans demander la permission, vint se caler sur la poitrine de Yann qui l'accueillit de bon cœur, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent. 

Robin fut surpris de recevoir un nouveau message de Martin. Il l'avait pourtant rassuré sur son état, tout allait bien. C'est en le lisant qu'il se mit à soupirer. Vincent qui était blotti contre lui dans son lit, se demanda bien ce qui pouvait faire soupirer son amant. Il s'inquiétait un peu, surtout après les événements de la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Demanda Vincent.   
\- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Robin en embrassant son front. Juste Martin qui me prévient qu'il dort chez Yann.   
\- Pardon ? S'étonna Vincent.   
\- C'est si étonnant que ça ? Demanda Robin.   
\- Si tu parles du fait qu'ils ont l'air proches, non, pas étonnant, répondit Vincent. Mais que Yann le laisse dormir chez lui, ça oui. C'est pas le genre. C'est déjà pas vraiment le genre à t'inviter chez lui même pour boire un café !   
\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Robin. Pourtant, Martin y est allé le lendemain de notre arrivée, et il y a déjà dormi. Puis, aujourd'hui ils devaient se voir pour aider Martin avec le concerto de Strauss.   
\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me dis ça ? S'offusqua Vincent. Écoute moi bien mon chéri, ça, c'est une information capitale, j'exige d'être mis au courant !   
\- D'accord, je te présente mes excuses, rit Robin.   
\- J'espère bien !

Le silence se fit. Vincent se cala confortablement sur le torse de son compagnon. Il jouait doucement avec ses poils, faisant sourire parfois Robin. Il soupira tristement.

\- Tu es jaloux ? C'est pour ça que tu soupires ? Demanda Vincent le cœur serré.   
\- Non mais ça va pas ! S'exclama Robin en se redressant.   
\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que...   
\- Vincent ! Je n'aime que toi. Toi et personne d'autre. Martin est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Rien de plus. Il n'y a jamais eu rien de plus, et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. Je t'aime toi.

Vincent eut les larmes aux yeux et Robin l'embrassa passionnément. Vincent laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il savait que Robin l'aimait, il lui avait prouvé aujourd'hui. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur que Robin puisse penser un seul instant qu'il pourrait le quitter un jour. Il avait été désespéré de ne pas avoir eu de relations sérieuses comme beaucoup de ses amis. Alors quand il avait trouvé Robin, ça avait été merveilleux pour lui. Mais il avait chaque jour peur de le perdre. Il savait très bien à quel point Robin était séduisant et pouvait plaire. Et il savait aussi qu'il faisait peu de poids face à d'autres hommes tel que Martin.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Vincent.   
\- C'est rien mon amour, le rassura Robin. Si tu veux tout savoir, ce qui me fait soupirer c'est que j'ai bien l'impression que Martin est amoureux de Yann.   
\- En quoi ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Vincent.   
\- Parce ce que, débuta Robin, Martin est un handicapé de l'amour. Il n'est jamais tombé amoureux. Il préfère se perdre avec des filles avec qui on veut le voir plutôt qu'avec des personnes qu'il aime vraiment.   
\- Je comprends pas, dit Vincent perdu.   
\- Je pense que Yann est très amoureux de lui, dit Robin, mais Martin, même s'il l'aime plus que tout, il ne va jamais s'en rendre compte. Et Yann va souffrir, c'est sûr.


	17. Milan

Plusieurs mois étaient passés. Martin avait répété tout l'été avec Yann dès qu'ils le pouvaient, son professeur étant très occupé par des concerts pendant ces deux mois. Au fur et à mesure, Martin arrivait de mieux en mieux à jouer ce morceau quand Yann n'était pas là. Comme lui avait dit le violoniste, il lui suffisait de penser à lui, et tout allait bien. Il parvenait à libérer ses émotions. Juste en imaginant le visage de Yann, son regard bienveillant, son sourire éclatant. C'était si facile en pensant à Yann.   
Martin passait son temps à parler de son professeur, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il passait de nombreuses soirées chez lui. De ça non plus il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Robin essayait de lui ouvrir les yeux doucement. Il savait qu'une attaque frontale était inutile sur Martin. Alors parfois, au détour d'une conversation, les rares fois où ils étaient seuls dans leur appartement, il lui disait: "Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine..." ou encore "T'as passé pas mal de soirées chez Yann cette semaine, non ?". Ce à quoi Martin riait toujours et finissait par répondre: "Tu passes toutes tes soirées avec Vincent, t'as plus trop ce genre de notion !".   
Robin et Vincent étaient en quelque sorte en mission. La mission "sortir Martin de son déni". C'est Vincent qui avait été à l'origine de ce plan. Quand il en avait parlé à Robin, ce dernier avait soupiré résigné. Il était clair que son compagnon ne connaissait pas très bien Martin et son rapport à l'amour. Robin perdait peu à peu espoir. Ce qu'il avait prévu arriverait, c'était inévitable. Martin n'accepterait jamais ses sentiments pour Yann. Aussi criants qu'ils puissent être. Il savait au fond de lui, que ces prochains jours étaient sa dernière chance. Ils allaient tous ensemble à Milan voir Lilia comme ils avaient promis. Ils profitaient du pont de la Toussaint pour lui rendre visite. Robin était ravi de revoir leur amie.

Ils étaient partis tous les trois tôt le matin en train. D'après Vincent, il était préférable d'éviter de prendre la voiture, surtout dans les grandes villes italiennes. Selon lui, c'était pire que Paris. Et effectivement, c’était le cas. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la gare qu’ils en eurent la preuve. Pas un seul clignotant à l’horizon, des conducteurs qui ne savent pas choisir leur file, et vas-y que je te double par la droite. Non vraiment, les garçons furent soulagés de ne pas avoir pris la voiture, ils auraient certainement pété un câble. Lilia ne les rejoignait que plus tard. Les garçons avaient loué un appartement proche du centre-ville et s’y rendaient en métro en suivant les indications données par Lilia. Ils trouvèrent facilement, leur hôte leur donna quelques infos sur la ville et les choses intéressantes à voir. Il les salua et les garçons purent enfin s’installer. Il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant de rejoindre Lilia. Ils en profitèrent pour prendre un café et se reposer un peu.

Vincent sourit en voyant que Martin était en train d’envoyer un nouveau message à Yann. Il avait vu que le violoniste avait déjà passé le trajet à parler avec lui, il était sûr que ce ne serait plus très long pour que les deux hommes ne succombent enfin. Il regarda Robin en souriant et fit un signe de tête vers Martin. Robin regarda et soupira discrètement. Vincent ne comprenait vraiment pas comment était Martin en amour. Pour Robin, c’était juste une preuve de plus que Martin était dans le déni. En fait, il comptait sur l’aide de Lilia. Peut-être qu’elle, arriverait à le sortir de son déni. Surtout que depuis deux mois, Martin fréquentait une des élèves du conservatoire. Une altiste. Encore une fois, une fille populaire que tout le monde voulait, mais qu’il n’aimait pas. Robin était vraiment désespéré de ce comportement. Surtout parce que Martin ne se rendait compte de rien. Il avait parfois envie de s’arracher les cheveux en le voyant faire. Peut-être Lilia trouverait les mots. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer.

Ils se rendirent ensemble au lieu que Lilia leur avait indiqué. A l’arco della pace, au bout du parc sempione. C’est-à-dire, juste à côté de chez eux.  Lilia les attendait déjà, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C’est Vincent qui fut le plus rapide à courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever. Lilia rit aux éclats en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Vincent lui embrassa la joue exagérément et la déposa au sol. Robin vint l’enlacer à son tour.

 

\- Tu m’as manqué ma petite, lança Robin avec jeu.

\- Toi aussi, par contre ton humour non, rit Lilia.

 

Robin rit à son tour et lui embrassa la tempe. Vint le tour de Martin qui l’enlaça à son tour et l’embrassa. Il était très heureux de retrouver son amie. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Des fois il regrettait de ne plus l’avoir avec lui. Elle avait ce don de le calmer et de le mettre face à ses démons, qui lui serait bien utile de temps en temps. Il se dit que peut-être, elle aurait pu l’aider avec son morceau et comme ça, il n’aurait pas eu à montrer ses faiblesses à Yann.

 

Non, c’était ridicule. Yann aurait fini par les connaitre. Au détour d’une de leurs nombreuses conversations, il aurait fini par savoir. Ils ne se cachaient rien. Ils n’y arrivaient pas, même s’ils l’avaient voulu. Quand ils étaient ensemble, c’était comme s’ils ne contrôlaient plus vraiment leurs paroles. En tout cas, ils n’avaient plus toutes ces barrières que nous nous imposons habituellement. Par pudeur ou par convention sociale. Entre eux, c’était comme se parler à soi-même, sûrement la seule personne à laquelle on parle sans rien cacher. Et c’est ce que faisait Yann et Martin ensemble. Mais bien sûr, Martin ne pourrait jamais lui parler de son rapport à l’amour comme le ferait Robin. Tout simplement parce qu’il n’en avait pas conscience lui-même. Pauvre Yann.

 

Après avoir parlé un peu, se racontant les dernières nouvelles qu’ils n’avaient pas pu se dire au téléphone. Lilia les emmena ensuite visiter. Le parc sempione était vraiment magnifique. Les garçons adorèrent cette petite virée. Tout le petit groupe en profita d’ailleurs pour s’asseoir un peu tous ensembles dans le parc. Admirer l’étang qui faisait face au château des Sforza, c’était vraiment idyllique. Même après la beauté de Florence, Martin et Robin pouvaient encore s’émerveiller de la beauté de ce pays. Ils décidèrent ensuite de quitter le parc, ils avaient juste besoin d’aller tout droit pour rejoindre la place du dôme, où ils purent admirer la cathédrale. Enfin, après avoir attendu Martin un nombre incalculable de fois parce qu’il était occupé à écrire à Yann. Mais bon, les garçons eurent envie de monter jusqu’aux terrasses de la cathédrale. Lilia l’avait déjà fait alors elle les laissa y aller sans elle. Robin prétexta avoir le vertige pour ne pas monter. Il avait vraiment le vertige mais aurait fait un effort pour Vincent. Mais il était important qu’il puisse parler avec Lilia seul à seul, et il ne savait pas vraiment s’il en aurait l’occasion durant leur séjour. Il se doutait que Martin voudrait passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, comme eux tous.

 

Quand Martin et Vincent furent enfin hors de vue, Lilia se tourna vers Robin avec le sourire, elle savait qu’il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle avait tout de suite trouvé ça étrange qu’il n’aille pas avec Vincent. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

 

\- Alors ? Notre cher Martin a enfin conclu avec son professeur ? Sourit Lilia.

 

Son sourire s’évanouit dès qu’elle vit le visage de Robin.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta Lilia. Oh non ! Me dis pas que…

\- Tu le connais Lilia, soupira Robin, il a même une nouvelle fille, je sais pas quoi faire. C’est tellement évident qu’il est fou amoureux de Yann.

\- Evident sauf pour lui, fit remarquer Lilia.

\- Il passe tout son temps avec lui, expliqua Robin, dès que Yann est à Florence, bien sûr il a son cours, mais il passe ses soirées et souvent ses nuits chez lui. Et tu sais le pire ? Il s’en rend même pas compte ! Il dit que je ne le vois jamais parce que je suis tout le temps chez Vincent.

\- Tu peux lui donner tort ? demanda Lilia souriante.

\- Sur le fait que je passe mon temps chez Vincent ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je sais qu’il n’a pas dormi à la maison, se défendit Robin.

\- Et comment tu le sais ? demanda Lilia.

\- Il fait jamais son lit, seulement le lundi matin, répondit simplement Robin, et à chaque fois que je rentre, il est fait.

 

Lilia rit à cette remarque, ça prouvait bien que ses amis se connaissaient et vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps.

 

\- Je me demandais si tu pourrais essayer de lui parler, hésita Robin, lui ouvrir les yeux comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, souffla Lilia.

\- J’y crois pas trop, mais on peut essayer, insista gentiment Robin.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, répéta Lilia.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi catégorique ? s’étonna Robin.

 

Lilia était d’habitude beaucoup plus optimiste et souriante que lui. Elle croyait toujours en la bonté des gens, même de ceux qui l’avaient harcelé avant. Mais là, elle semblait triste et résignée. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

 

\- S’il ne se rend compte de rien alors qu’ils ont couché ensemble, on ne pourra rien faire, il doit se réveiller tout seul, expliqua Lilia.

\- Wow, wow ! Attends une minute. Couché ensemble ? s’étouffa presque Robin.

\- Crois-moi, je suis persuadée qu’ils ont déjà dû le faire au moins une fois, lui dit Lilia.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi sûre de ça ? demanda Robin.

\- Le sourire débile qu’il a sur les lèvres quand il reçoit un message, ses yeux qui brillent et s’assombrissent légèrement quand il regarde son fond d’écran, énuméra Lilia, il s’attarde souvent sur son fond d’écran, il fait même pas attention. Il caresse souvent le visage de Yann d’ailleurs, sans faire attention, quand son portable n’est pas verrouillé et qu’il parle avec nous. T’as pas fait attention ?

 

En écoutant les paroles de son ami, effectivement, tout lui revenait. Martin faisait vraiment toutes ces petites choses, sans oublier le fait qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire plus de deux phrases sans parler de Yann.

 

\- Tu n’agis comme ça qu’avec quelqu’un qui partage ta vie, avec qui tu es intime, insista Lilia.

\- Oui, soupira Robin, c’est exactement ce que je fais avec Vincent.

\- Il se comporte comme s’il était en couple avec lui, continua Lilia, je n’aurais pas pu deviner qu’il avait quelqu’un sans toi.

\- Comme toujours…

 

Robin et Lilia se regardèrent. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ils étaient résignés, mais surtout tristes. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’ils aperçoivent les garçons redescendre après de longues minutes. Robin regarda Martin sortir tout sourire.

 

\- Yann va souffrir, murmura Robin.

\- Tu penses qu’il l’aime ? Demanda Lilia.

\- Oh oui, confirma Robin, trop sûrement. Comme moi avec Vincent.

\- Il faudra l’aider, lui intima Lilia.

 

Robin acquiesça avant de sourire à nouveau alors que Martin et Vincent arrivaient vers eux. Vincent remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas vraiment.

 

\- Je te raconterai ce soir, murmura Robin à son oreille. Ce n’est pas à propos de nous.

 

Vincent fut un peu rassuré mais tout de même un peu préoccupé par les regards désolés que Lilia et Robin posaient sur Martin dès qu’ils ne regardaient pas. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour Yann.


	18. Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre. Promis, je publierai la suite plus rapidement.

 

 

Trois ans plus tard…

Yann était au plus mal. Il regardait la scène de loin et retenait ses larmes. Il se sentait comme un spectateur, et au fond c’est ce qu’il était. Il était dans un coin de la grande salle, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il devait rester là, sans pouvoir bouger, juste à regarder cette scène qui lui brisait le cœur. S’il y avait encore quelque chose à briser. La joie et la bonne humeur ambiante n’avait aucun effet sur lui. Rien ne pouvait lui arracher ne serait-ce que l’esquisse d’un sourire. Il était vide. Personne ne se souciait de lui, personne ne faisait attention à lui, s’il partait maintenant, personne ne s’en rendrait compte, et surtout pas Martin. Et c’était sûrement ça, qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait vu sa relation avec le jeune violoniste se détruire petit à petit, jusqu’à être presque réduite au néant. Martin avait tellement changé, Yann ne le reconnaissait plus. Il avait l'impression que Martin avait porté un masque toutes ces années avec lui. Que les vulnérabilités qu'il lui avait montrées n'avaient été que des mensonges. Que tout ce qu’il avait connu, n’avait jamais été vrai. Leur nuit d’amour venait le hanter dès qu’il fermait les yeux, comme pour le torturer encore un peu plus. Essayer de faire naitre en lui le doute, que cet instant si précieux n’ait été qu’un mensonge de plus. Mais Yann n’arrivait pas à s’en convaincre. Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais semblé plus vrai qu’en cet instant. Et d’ailleurs, il avait beaucoup de mal à s’avouer que Martin ait été à ce point bon acteur avec lui.

D’après Vincent, Robin et Lilia, il avait toujours été vrai avec lui, mais dernièrement, il s’était trop habitué à son masque, et n’était plus capable de le retirer.

Quelques mois plus tôt :

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Martin n’était plus le même. Et ceux qui avaient autrefois été ses plus proches amis, s’éloignaient de plus en plus de lui. Et Martin ne s’en rendait même pas compte. Bon, bien sûr, Vincent et Robin n’avaient pas attendu ce changement pour s’installer ensemble. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si la colocation avec Martin avait réellement existé à Florence. Ils n’avaient passé que très peu de temps ensemble pendant leur année. Robin étant toujours ou presque avec Vincent, chez Vincent. Alors que Martin était presque toujours avec Yann, le suivait parfois lors de ses déplacements pour des concerts ou des stages. Alors, quand l’année prit fin, les deux amis savaient que leur colocation était terminée. Martin trouva un appartement un peu plus petit, encore plus proche de celui de Yann. Mais bien sûr, il ne s’en rendit pas compte._

_Lilia venait de rejoindre leur petit groupe. Après quelques années passées à La Scala, elle avait eu envie d’autre chose. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas le temps qu’elle avait passé à Milan. Cette ville lui manquait parfois, le tram, les parcs, le théâtre. Mais elle était heureuse d’être à Florence, et d’avoir retrouvé ses amis et de s’en être fait d’autres. Elle avait accepté la proposition de Robin et Vincent qui souhaitaient se spécialisés dans la musique de chambre et avait envie de monter un trio. Lilia avait immédiatement accepté. L’orchestre lui pesait, il y avait sûrement trop de monde pour elle. Elle aimait le partage, mais elle préférait partager avec moins de personnes, ainsi elle trouvait le partage plus complet._

_Elle avait remarqué le changement de Martin dès qu’elle avait su qu’il n’avait pas voulu former un quatuor avec eux, comme ils l’avaient fait pendant leurs stages. Elle savait qu’avant, Martin aurait tout de suite accepté, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, préférant se consacrer à son début de carrière de soliste. Lilia n’avait pas relevé, mais elle avait bien vu que Martin portait son masque. Elle avait du mal à reconnaitre son ami. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à ces personnes qui l’avaient rejeté au conservatoire et contre lesquelles Martin l’avait protégé. Mais apparemment cette époque était révolue. Et la première chose que Lilia avait demandée à Vincent et Robin, était comment allait Yann. A ce moment-là, il allait encore bien, Martin n’avait pas encore changé avec lui. Même si Yann commençait à voir qu’avec cette fille-là, c’était différent._

_Il voyait bien qu’il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec elle qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait avec toutes les autres, que Yann n’avait jamais croisées. Habituellement, il entendait à peine leur nom, Martin ne parlait que peu d’elle, voire pas du tout. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, c’était comme si elles n’existaient pas. Alors il n’avait jamais été jaloux. Malgré la force de ses sentiments pour Martin, il ne ressentait jamais ça. Et après tout, il n’avait aucune raison de l’être._ _Martin lui donnait toutes les raisons de ne pas l'être. Il lui arrivait souvent d'annuler un rendez-vous avec elles pour passer du temps avec Yann. Lorsque parfois il partait en vacances avec elles, il les passait à discuter par messages avec Yann. Son fond d'écran était toujours en rapport avec Yann. Si ce dernier n'était pas sur la photo, elle avait toujours un rapport avec lui. Un endroit où ils étaient allés ensemble, un morceau qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Tout avait un rapport avec Yann. Jusqu'à récemment._ _Pour la première fois, depuis quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Yann sentait que le jeune violoniste lui échappait. Et cette sensation lui était de plus en plus insupportable._

_Oh bien sûr, le joyeux trio composé de Robin, Vincent et Lilia faisait tout son possible pour lui redonner le sourire, lui changer les idées. Il pouvait aussi compter sur l’aide précieuse d’Étienne. Le jeune homme était un musicien autodidacte que Yann avait repéré dans les rues de Florence. Plusieurs jours d’affilés il était venu l’écouter jouer, dans différents points de la ville. Beaucoup de gens s’arrêtaient devant lui, il faut dire qu’il était très doué, un vrai virtuose. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais Yann n’était pas dupe. Il avait deviné très tôt, que ce sourire cachait bien des souffrances. Un jour, il avait invité le jeune homme à manger avec lui. Il avait englouti son repas comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis des lustres, et c’était bien vrai. Yann apprit ce jour-là, dans des confessions à demi-mots, qu’Étienne vivait dans un refuge pour sans-abris. Son piano était la seule chose qu’il possédait, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder sa joie de vivre. Alors Yann, qui s’était pris d’une affection certaine pour le jeune homme, l’avait pris sous son aile, et offert un poste d’accompagnateur pour sa classe de violon. Il avait été difficile de faire accepter un musicien qui n’avait jamais été au conservatoire, mais Yann était déterminé, et il avait réussi. Et puis, Étienne était travailleur, en quelques mois, il avait appris ce que beaucoup apprennent en plusieurs mois. Puis, sa bonne humeur contagieuse faisait du bien à tous les élèves et professeurs du conservatoire. Il était le rayon de soleil du conservatoire._

_Martin avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Étienne, Yann avait pensé à l’époque qu’il s’agissait peut-être de jalousie. Sûrement d’ailleurs, et c’est une idée que Vincent lui avait confirmé. D’après son élève, oui, c’était bien de la jalousie qui voilait le regard de Martin dès qu’il regardait Étienne._

_\- Aujourd’hui je suis persuadé du contraire Vincent, avait soufflé Yann alors qu’ils partageaient un repas au restaurant avec Robin, Lilia et Étienne._

_Yann était déjà mal à ce moment-là, tous autour de la table le regardaient avec pitié, ils comprenaient sa douleur. Peut-être que seul Étienne ressentait plus de la colère envers Martin, que de la pitié envers son ami et sauveur. Il savait que le violoniste avait des sentiments forts pour le jeune homme, et ce dernier semblait jouer avec lui. Lui faire croire que ses sentiments étaient partagés et ensuite l’abandonner comme un vulgaire jouet que l’on jette à la poubelle lorsqu’il ne nous convient plus. Étienne détestait ce comportement. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour que ses deux amis finissent ensemble, pour que Martin ouvre les yeux. Et c’était toujours au moment où il pensait que ça allait se faire que le jeune violoniste gâchait tout._

_\- Tu ne devrais pas, l’avait rassuré Vincent, il t’aime j’en suis sûr._

_\- Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer, avait fait remarquer Étienne d’un air mauvais qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

_\- Étienne, il a toujours eu des problèmes niveau sentiments, ça ne date pas d’aujourd’hui, essaya de tempérer Lilia._

_\- Et quoi ? Ça excuse son comportement avec Yann ? s’énerva Étienne. Parce que c’est pas nouveau ça veut dire que c’est normal de se comporter comme le dernier des connards ???_

_\- Non, ça ne l’est pas, avait tranché Robin après un silence._

_Lilia et Vincent s’étaient retournés vers lui choqués. Lui qui d’habitude défendait Martin semblait aujourd’hui défaitiste._

_\- Pourquoi tu dis ça mon cœur ? lui avait demandé Vincent._

_\- Parce que, son masque reprend le dessus, expliqua Robin, vous avez pas remarqué que maintenant, même avec nous il est faux ?_

_Ils baissèrent la tête. Bien sûr qu’ils avaient remarqués, qui ne l’auraient pas pu ? Sur sa chaise, Yann n’écoutait presque pas la conversation, il ne pouvait pas. Entendre d’autres parler du changement de comportement de Martin lui rappelait sa propre souffrance. C’était beaucoup trop dur à supporter. Il décida de se lever sans un mot. Il déposa un billet sur la table pour payer sa part, et il partit. Les quatre amis encore présents ne dirent rien. A quoi bon ? Yann avait besoin d’être seul. Il avait toujours été du genre solitaire, et en ce moment c’était pire que jamais._

_\- Vous croyez qu’il s’en remettra ? avait demandé Étienne, inquiet._

_\- J’en sais rien, avait soupiré Vincent._

_L’inquiétude était bien trop visible sur leurs visages. Tous étaient morts d’inquiétude pour le violoniste, et le pire, c’est qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Seul Martin le pouvait._

Yann sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il l’aurait reconnu entre mille, c’était Vincent. Son désormais ancien élève, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, une coupe de champagne à la main.

\- Félicitations Maestro, tu as été formidable ce soir ! s’exclama Vincent tout joyeux.

\- Merci Vincent, soupira Yann d’une voix peu enjouée.

\- Bah fais pas cette tête ! Vous avez fait un super concert avec Martin ! Tout le monde le dit ! lui sourit Vincent.

\- Tout le monde ? Vraiment ? souffla Yann.

Vincent savait très bien où Yann voulait en venir. Martin en lui avait rien dit de toute la soirée. Il avait pavané au bras de sa compagne, acceptant toutes les louanges dont il était l’objet. Son charisme éclipsait totalement Yann, et Martin ne faisait rien pour rappeler qu’il n’avait pas joué seul.

\- Il viendra vers toi quand il aura fini de se faire congratuler, ne t’en fais pas, le rassura Vincent.

\- C’est gentil d’essayer de me remonter le moral, mais toi et moi, on sait très bien que c’est faux.

Vincent ne pouvait rien répondre. Évidemment qu’il savait que c’était faux. Martin s’était encore plus éloigné d’eux ces dernières semaines. C’est à peine s’il se souvenait de leur existence. Après tout, ils l’avaient cherché aussi. Aucun d’entre eux ne lui adressait plus la parole, ou très peu, chaque conversation les mettant mal à l’aise. Ils n’aimaient pas ce Martin là, ils ne l’avaient jamais aimé. Et de tout leur groupe d’amis, c’est Yann qui en souffrait le plus. Yann et son cœur qui se trouvait un peu plus brisé chaque jour.

\- Je vais rentrer, dis Yann, je n’ai rien à faire ici, c’est la soirée de Martin.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s’énerva légèrement Vincent. C’est ta soirée à toi aussi, personne ne peut te l’enlever.

\- Il peut, soupira Yann, il a tout Vincent, le talent, la reconnaissance. Tout ce que je n’ai plus, personne ne se souvient que j’ai joué aussi ce soir.

\- Moi je me souviens, et je ne suis pas le seul, lui assura Vincent.

\- C’est gentil, sourit timidement Yann. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, ça ira. Je rentre, passe une bonne soirée, et embrasse les autres pour moi.

Yann partit sans un mot de plus. Comme il l’avait pensé, personne ne remarqua son départ. Personne ne l’arrêta sur le chemin pour le féliciter. Personne ne se soucia de lui. Alors qu’il rentrait chez lui, plus abattu que jamais, il revoyait défiler dans sa tête toute sa relation avec Martin. Tous leurs moments heureux, ces moments qui n’appartenaient qu’à eux. Leur première rencontre, les premières notes de Martin face à lui, cette photo qu’ils avaient prise ensemble, le manque pendant cette année de séparation, la joie de se retrouver, l’euphorie de savoir qu’ils se verraient plus souvent à Florence, leurs retrouvailles, cette fameuse nuit… Et cette autre nuit, où Martin avait tout laissé paraître à ses yeux, cette nuit-là il avait été plus vrai que jamais.

Mais ce Martin n’était plus là. Alors c’est sans regret que ses yeux se fermèrent doucement de fatigue, laissant lentement le gaz pénétrer dans chacune des pièces de son petit appartement. Il était paisible, il allait bien, tout irait bien.

\- On peut pas rentrer chez lui comme ça Étienne ! Ça ne se fait pas ! le réprimanda Lilia.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je le laisse pas tout seul ! s’exclama Étienne.

\- Depuis quand tu as un double de ses clés ? s’étonna Lilia.

\- C’est pas à moi, c’est à Martin, expliqua Étienne.

\- Franchement, on ne devrait pas être là, souffla Lilia.

\- Tu as vu son regard ce soir ? Même s’il a envie d’être seul, c’est vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Je connais ce regard, crois-moi, je l’ai vu plusieurs fois dans la glace.

Lilia soupira tristement, elle connaissait le passé douloureux de son ami et ses paroles avaient réveillé une inquiétude en elle. Étienne toqua d’abord à la porte.

\- Yann ? appela Étienne. Yann je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi s’il te plaît.

Mais aucune réponse, Étienne était inquiet, il se tourna tout de même vers Lilia, pour obtenir son approbation. Elle hocha la tête pour lui donner, elle aussi s’inquiétait vraiment, son cœur s’était emballé dès qu’elle n’avait pas entendu de réponse.

\- Yann, je rentre, prévint tout de même Étienne.

Il déverrouilla la porte avant de pénétrer dans l’appartement, Lilia à sa suite. Les deux amis furent tout de suite frappés par l’odeur de gaz qui régnait chez le violoniste, leurs craintes semblaient être fondées. Ils coururent ensemble vers la chambre de Yann, Étienne alla directement vers lui pour tenter de le réveiller. Il le secouait, encore et encore, aucune réaction.

\- Yann ! YANN ! YAAANN !!!!

*****

La fête continuait encore et encore. Martin toujours entouré de ses « amis », semblait l’apprécier plus que de raisons. Robin qui avait quitté la fête plus tôt, y retourna le cœur serré, sans la moindre envie, mais Martin devait savoir. Il devait savoir tout de suite. Le violoncelliste avait réussi à écarter Vincent et Étienne, dont la haine envers celui qui fut, était encore son meilleur ami, aurait été dévastatrice ce soir. Martin avait ses torts bien sûr, mais Robin pensait que la nouvelle le ferait suffisamment souffrir. Il s’approcha du groupe, le regard mauvais malgré lui.

\- Martin ? l’interpela Robin.

\- Oh, mon violoncelliste préféré ! Tu viens me féliciter ? sourit Martin arrogant.

\- Je pourrais mais non, on peut parler en privée, exigea plus que demanda Robin.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous priver de la star de la soirée ! s’indigna sa compagne.

\- Je crois pas t’avoir demandé mon avis, c’est à Martin que je veux parler, répondit sèchement Robin.

\- Ça peut pas attendre ! s’exaspéra une de ses amies.

\- Non, Martin viens !

Robin attrapa son meilleur ami par la manche et ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il n’était pas du genre à s’énerver facilement mais à cet instant, sa haine était finalement peut-être aussi forte que celle de Vincent et Étienne.

\- Bon, c’est quoi ton problème ?! s’énerva Martin.

\- Martin, commença doucement Robin, c’est Yann…

\- Quoi Yann ? Il est où ? demanda Martin toujours énervé.

\- Et t’as même pas remarqué qu’il était parti ! s’agaça Robin. Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi merde !

\- Il est parti ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Robin soupira fortement. Il respira à plein poumon pour tenter de se calmer. Martin commença à s’inquiéter, le masque était tombé pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses yeux brillaient alors que des larmes menaçaient déjà de couler d’anticipation. Le regard de Robin parlait pour lui.

\- Robin où est Yann ? Où il est ? demanda Martin la voix brisée. Robin dis-moi !!

La voix de Robin se fit entendre, le cœur de Martin se serra, se brisa, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il ne prit le temps de rien. Il ne salua personne, ne fit attention à rien, laissa son violon là où il était. Son monde venait de s’effondrer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez m'insultez, me menacer de mort, vous pouvez faire tout ça sur twitter et curiouscat....
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite, promis je ne serai pas longue.


	19. Méditations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce morceau a beaucoup d'importance pour ce chapitre et pour la suite de l'histoire, autant que le premier que j'ai cité, si jamais vous voulez l'écoutez pendant que vous lisez, voilà un lien :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH3rY3iBFfE

Existait-il son plus horrible et insupportable que celui-là ? Ce bip incessant qui vous rappelle à chaque seconde qu’une personne que vous aimez se trouve entre la vie et la mort. Cette musique qui vous perce les oreilles à chaque instant. Existait-il endroit plus horrible que cette chambre ? Quatre murs sans vie, une fenêtre que l’on ne peut ouvrir, un lit au milieu, un pauvre homme à moitié mort allongé. Il y avait trois écrans autour de lui, un masque qui recouvrait son nez et sa bouche, une perfusion dans sa main. Etait-ce possible de sembler encore moins humain ? Son visage avait la couleur de la mort, et finalement, même si ce bip incessant lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois qu’il retentait dans cette chambre sans vie, au moins, il lui indiquait que Yann, son Yann était encore en vie, qu’il s’accrochait, et c’est tout ce qui comptait pour Martin.  

Il n’avait sans doute jamais couru aussi vite. Plusieurs personnes avaient tenté de l’arrêter alors qu’il sortait de la salle de réception, il les avait tous repoussé. Même sa compagne avait essayé de le rattraper, ses talons haut l’empêchant d’aller trop vite, Martin ne s’était même pas soucier d’elle. Les gens dans la rue l’avaient regardé comme un fou, et après tout c’est ce dont il devait avoir l’air. Il n’avait fait attention à personne, renversé quelques-uns des touristes qui s’agglutinaient comme toujours dans les rues de Florence, était tombé à plusieurs reprises à cause des chaises sur les terrasses des restaurants, toujours présentes malgré le temps rafraîchit du mois de novembre. Mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement? Les mots de Robin résonnaient dans son esprit sans jamais s’arrêter, « Yann est à l’hôpital, intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, il est encore inconscient, les médecins ne sont pas sûrs qu’il se réveillera… ».

 Yann. Son Yann. Mêmes les infirmières avaient eu un peu peur en le voyant débarquer, c’est Lilia qui les avait rassurées et avait guidé Martin jusqu’à la chambre où se trouvait désormais Yann. Vincent et Etienne étaient encore à son chevet, leurs regards suintaient la haine, ils étaient prêts à se jeter sur Martin. Lilia les en empêcha, sa douceur habituelle s’était transformé en fermeté. Attaquer Martin ne changerait rien à ce qui s’était passé, et il ne servait à rien de le faire souffrir plus qu’il ne souffrait déjà à cet instant. Elle voyait la douleur immense que Martin ressentait, ses yeux rouges parlaient pour lui, ses joues étaient déjà creusées par les larmes et il tremblait. Il ne s’en rendait sûrement pas compte. Vincent et Etienne étaient sortis à contre cœur, Martin s’était avancé vers Yann sans faire attention ni à eux, ni à l’infirmière qui venait de changer sa perfusion. Il sentit à peine la main de Lilia qui se posa sur son épaule en réconfort avant qu’elle ne quitte la pièce. Il n’entendit pas ce qu’elle chuchota à l’infirmière devant la porte. « Il risque de vouloir rester toute la nuit, vous permettez ? » avait demandé Lilia avec sa douceur habituelle, « Il n’y a que la famille qui peut… » s’était excusé l’infirmière, « c’est son compagnon » avait glissé Lilia tout bas, espérant que l’infirmière ne fasse pas partie de ces gens intolérants. Heureusement elle ne l’était pas et lui confirma d’un signe de tête que Martin pourrait rester.

La porte se referma, laissant Martin seul avec Yann. Etait-il possible de souffrir plus que ça ? Il voyait littéralement son monde voler en éclat. Voir son ami et professeur aussi faible était une torture. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, il se brisa lorsque, quand il lui prit la main, il ne sentit pas les doigts de Yann se resserrer sur la sienne. Les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, il tendit sa main libre vers la joue de Yann, lui caressa doucement, remis quelques mèches grises sur son front. Il se demanda quand les cheveux de Yann étaient devenus aussi gris. Une boule de culpabilité commença à grandir dans son ventre. Tout son comportement de ces derniers mois se présentait à lui comme s’il avait été endormi tout ce temps. Ou plutôt, il n’avait pas voulu se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait. Il revoyait le regard plein de désespoir de Yann, le manque de son professeur se fit sentir. Combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis leur dernier soirée en tête à tête ? Depuis quand s’était-il éloigné de lui à ce point ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pris sa défense ce soir ? Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. C’était comme si par sa faute Yann avait tout perdu. Leur amitié, et la reconnaissance de son talent. Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses, Martin serra la main de Yann plus fort, il voulait le retenir ici, le rattacher à la vie, à lui.

\- Réveille-toi Yann, supplia Martin en larmes, tu peux pas me laisser, j’ai besoin de toi…

Sa voix était brisée par les sanglots. Assis sur la chaise juste à côté de Yann, il ne le lâchait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Si Yann partait, il ne s’en remettrait pas.

 

*****

Alors que Martin allait passer la nuit au chevet de Yann, les quatre amis étaient partis. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps. Mais ils savaient tous qu’ils n’arriveraient pas à dormir, alors ils s’étaient tous retrouvés chez Robin et Vincent. Alors que Lilia et Robin restaient silencieux, les yeux baissés. Il était évident qu’ils étaient plus attachés à Martin que les deux autres. La douleur qu’ils avaient vue dans les yeux de leur ami leur avait rappelé celui qu’il avait été et qu’il était encore. Ils en étaient sûrs, le Martin qu’ils avaient vu dès qu’il avait appris « l’accident de Yann » était bien leur Martin, leur ami, celui qu’ils aimaient. Etienne et Vincent étaient loin de cette préoccupation, même si au fond de lui, le violoniste avait l’infime espoir que Martin ait enfin ouvert les yeux. Au fur et à mesure, dans le silence qui régnait dans l’appartement du couple, Vincent se radoucit.

Etienne lui, ne décolérait pas. C’est là que l’on pouvait voir la place importante qu’occupait Yann dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Lui qui avait tout quitté pour venir en Italie, contre l’avis de sa famille qui l’avait complètement abandonné. Même lorsqu’ils avaient appris qu’Etienne était à la rue, ils n’avaient rien fait pour l’aider, et Etienne était bien trop fier pour leur réclamer de l’aide. Et c’est à l’instant où il était le plus désespéré, que Yann était apparu dans sa vie, tel un ange tombé du ciel. C’est lui qui l’avait sorti de la rue, c’est lui qui l’avait nourri et logé, c’est lui qui lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve. Il était devenu comme un père de substitution, même s’il n’avait pas une grande différence d’âge. Il avait un respect infini pour cet homme, un amour infini. Alors quand il l’avait retrouvé sur son lit inconscient, son corps qui ne réagissait pas alors qu’il le secouait peut-être trop brutalement. Il avait perdu tout son sang-froid, Lilia avait eu du mal à le canaliser. C’est elle qui l’avait rassuré tout de suite en prenant son pouls, elle encore qui avait appelé les secours et leur avait tout expliqué calmement, elle qui l’avait conduit jusqu’à l’hôpital et s’était chargé de prévenir tout le monde. Sans elle, Yann serait probablement déjà mort, et Etienne s’en voulait d’avoir été si faible. Alors oui, peut-être transférait-il sa haine sur Martin, mais après tout, il en méritait une bonne partie. Car Etienne en était persuadé, c’était de la faute du jeune homme si Yann se retrouvait dans cet état aujourd‘hui. Yann n’en serait jamais venu à cette extrémité si Martin ne s’était pas comporté avec lui de cette façon. Il revoyait dans son esprit le changement de comportement du violoniste dès qu’il avait commencé à fréquenter cette fille. La douleur qu’avait ressentie Yann alors que le jeune homme s’éloignait peu à peu de lui et ne faisait plus attention aux gens qu’il aimait, et surtout pas à lui.

 

\- Yann va s’en sortir, j’en suis sûre, le rassura Lilia.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Etienne n’avait pas remarqué que Robin et Vincent s’étaient isolés dans leur chambre, et qu’il ne restait plus que Lilia et lui dans le salon. Lilia avait dans ses mains une tasse de thé qu’elle venait juste de préparer. Ca non plus, Etienne ne l’avait pas entendu. Il accepta la tasse que lui tendait son amie, et s’efforça d’adoucir son regard. Lilia était loin d’être responsable de son malheur. Elle était plutôt celle qu’il devait remercier, il se rendit compte qu’il ne l’avait toujours pas fait, égoïstement plongé dans son propre malheur pour s’occuper des autres. Il avait l’impression d’être un peu comme Martin, et à cet instant, il détestait vraiment ça.

 

\- Merci Lilia, souffla Etienne.

\- Oh je t’en prie, c’est juste une tasse de thé, sourit Lilia.

\- Nan, je voulais dire… Merci pour ce soir, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Si tu n’étais pas venue avec moi, je n’aurais pas été capable de sauver Yann et il serait déjà mort…

 

La voix d’Etienne s’était brisée sur ces derniers mots, Lilia eut un air peiné. Elle connaissait l’importance du violoniste pour son ami. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, Etienne sursauta face à ce contact, il n’était pas vraiment habitué à ce que l’on s’occupe de lui, il était plutôt celui qui prenait soin des autres, et personne ne se souciait jamais de lui. Il n’était que le beau sourire du conservatoire, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, mais de temps en temps, même s’il ne se l’avouait pas, il avait aussi besoin que l’on s’occupe de lui. Il releva les yeux vers Lilia, le sourire de son amie lui fit du bien, et ses dernières barrières s’écroulèrent. Il commença à pleurer, et pleurer, encore et encore. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se réfugia dans les bras de Lilia. Elle fut d’abord surprise, mais sa gentillesse naturelle reprit le dessus et elle passa ses bras autour de lui, le laissant déverser toute la douleur qu’il retenait depuis trop longtemps. La simple idée de pouvoir perdre Yann avait fait tout remonter, et Lilia se surprit à en vouloir à Martin pour ça. Il avait fait beaucoup trop de mal à trop de gens. Et Yann ? Se réveillerait-il ? Et si c’était le cas, en serait-il heureux ?

 

*****

Quelques jours étaient passés et Yann était toujours inconscient. Mais il devrait plus l’être pour longtemps. Les médecins étaient confiants, les résultats de Yann étaient encourageants et son réveil imminent. D’après eux, la présence de Martin à ses côtés tous les jours l’aidaient beaucoup. Ce qui l’aidait le plus, c’était lorsque Martin jouait du violon. Robin lui avait ramené le sien dès le lendemain, et tout de suite, Martin s’était mis à jouer le morceau qui les avait tant rapprochés, le concerto de Richard Strauss. Et un autre morceau, que Martin s’amusait souvent à jouer avec Yann, parce qu’il savait que Yann l’aimait plus que tout, les méditations de Tchaïkovski. C’était son morceau préféré, le premier qu’il avait joué en public, le premier qui lui avait valu toutes les louanges et surtout, le premier que son père lui avait appris. Martin se souvenait très bien du jour où il lui en avait parlé.

 

Chambéry, un an plus tôt :

_-Il fait un froid de canard ici ! s’était plaint Martin alors que Yann et lui rentraient de leur journée de ski._

_\- Bienvenu dans la montagne Martin ! s’était moqué Yann._

_\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! avait ri Martin en lui envoyant son bonnet dans la tête._

_\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? l’avait défié Yann._

_Et voilà ! Il fallait toujours que ça dégénère ! Martin avait couru jusqu’à la chambre, Yann sur les talons. En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, les oreillers étaient brandis et les deux hommes se donnaient à corps et âmes pour faire atterrir leur arme sur la tête de l’autre. Après plusieurs minutes d’un combat acharné, ils se mirent d’accord pour dire que c’était un match nul. Plus pour arrêter la dispute car aucun des deux ne voulaient admettre la défaite plutôt que par pur fair-play._

_Martin était parti vers la cuisine pour leur préparer un bon repas, la journée les avait tous les deux épuisés. Et alors que sa tartiflette se trouvait dans le four, il fut attiré par le son du violon de Yann. Il sourit, ils s’étaient pourtant dit le matin même qu’ils ne joueraient plus avant le lendemain. Mais apparemment, Yann ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Martin se dirigea vers la chambre où Yann jouait, ouvrit la porte et attendit dans l’ouverture de la porte, profitant en silence du talent de son professeur. Ce morceau était vraiment magnifique, mélancolique, mais magnifique, et il semblait à Martin que Yann n’avait jamais joué avec autant d’émotion. Il était totalement à nu et cela troubla quelque peu Martin. Quand Yann s’aperçut de sa présence, il se stoppa immédiatement._

_\- Martin ? s’étonna Yann tel un enfant pris en faute. Je t’avais pas entendu arriver, désolé je voulais pas te déranger._

_\- Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ? demanda Martin déçu. C’est magnifique._

_\- Pour rien, c’est juste que…_

_Yann semblait hésiter à lui parler, il se mordait les lèvres, et Martin crut voir des larmes perlaient au fond de ses yeux clairs._

_\- Yann ? Ça ne va pas ? s’inquiéta Martin._

_\- C’est rien Martin, tu n’y peux rien de toute façon, soupira Yann._

_Il avait détourné le regard et commençait à ranger son violon. Martin s’avança, il détestait voir Yann souffrir ainsi, et surtout se renfermer face à lui. Il lui attrapa le visage pour qu’il se regarde._

_\- Yann, parle-moi, le supplia presque Martin tendre._

_Yann lui sourit timidement, Martin sut qu’il avait touché une corde sensible et il s’en voulait un peu. Il aurait compris que Yann ne veuille pas lui parler, ça aurait été normal. Mais non, Yann s’était assis, pris la main de Martin pour l’inviter à s’asseoir à côté de lui._

_\- C’est très personnel ce morceau pour moi Martin, commença Yann encore timide, c’était le premier morceau que j’ai joué en public, et…le dernier que j’ai joué devant mon père._

_Son père…maintenant Martin comprenait mieux pourquoi Yann était si pudique. Son père était un sujet qu’il évoquait rarement. Il lui en avait déjà parlé bien sûr, la dernière fois étant en réservant les vacances à Chambéry. Martin savait que c’était dans cette ville que Yann avait grandi, et il savait bien que beaucoup de souvenirs étaient rattachés à son père, y compris ses souvenirs de ski. Il se souvenait de son professeur lui disant que son père lui avait appris à skier, que c’était dans la neige qu’il avait fait ses premiers pas._

_\- Quand j’ai fait ce concert, continua Yann, il était déjà malade, mais il était sorti de l’hôpital contre l’avis des médecins juste pour pouvoir m’écouter jouer. Il est mort quelques jours plus tard et…_

_\- Yann, le coupa doucement Martin, c’était pas ta faute. Je suis sûr que ton père était fier de toi. Puis, il devait sûrement se dire qu’il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps, et qu’il voulait te voir jouer ce concert avant de partir. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, je suis persuadé que tu lui as offert un merveilleux souvenir._

_\- J’aurais préféré qu’il ne soit pas là au concert et qu’il soit resté un peu plus avec nous, souffla Yann au bord des larmes._

_\- Mais lui non, j’en suis sûr…_

Martin fut tiré de ses souvenirs par le son de l’ordinateur de Robin. Son meilleur ami refusait catégoriquement de le laisser seul, au moins la journée. Il disait que sinon il allait devenir fou, et peut-être qu’il n’avait pas tort. Vincent, Lilia ou lui, s’arrangeait toujours pour le faire sortir quelques minutes, pour qu’Etienne puisse rester un peu avec Yann. Il demandait de plus en plus à Lilia de rester avec lui. Les deux amis avaient pris l’habitude de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lilia était la seule personne du conservatoire à connaitre les faiblesses d’Etienne, à savoir que derrière ce grand sourire, se cachait de multiples blessures.

Etienne était passé plus tôt dans la matinée. Sans croiser Martin, il avait quitté l’hôpital en compagnie de Lilia et Robin avait rejoint son meilleur ami dans la chambre du violoniste.

\- Tu veux pas arrêter ta série Robin ? s’agaça Martin.

\- Ca va aller Martin, c’est le dernier épisode, négocia Robin.

\- Et t’avais pas mieux que Dawson ?

Robin ne répondit rien, après tout, son choix n’avait rien d’innocent, surtout pas sur cet épisode-là. Il mit légèrement plus fort pour être sûr que Martin entende bien cette partie.

«  _Lilly Leery : What's a soul mate?_

 _Dawson: It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that. Make sense_?»

 

\- Robin, tu as fini ?! Tu peux me laisser seul ! s’énerva Martin.

\- Ouais, c’est bon, je te laisse ! Mais je reviens demain ! le prévint Robin.

\- Mouais, à demain !

 

Robin sortit de la chambre et retrouva Vincent qui l’attendait dans le couloir.

\- Tu penses que ça a marché ? lui demanda son amant.

\- J’en suis presque sûr vu qu’il m’a mis dehors, répondit Robin.

\- T’appelles ça une bonne nouvelle ? s’étonna Vincent.

\- Oui, ça veut dire qu’il a été touché personnellement, sourit Robin.

 

De l’autre côté de la porte, Martin était perdu. Il s’était assis sur le lit, il tenait toujours fermement la main de Yann dans la sienne. « it’s like a best friend but more », oui, c’était exactement comme ça qu’il aurait décrit Yann. « it’s the one person in the world that knows you better than everyone else », comment pouvait-il nier cela? Il avait dit des choses à Yann qu’il n’avait jamais dit à personne. « It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you », oui, Yann l’avait rendu meilleur, à son contact il était un homme meilleur, bien meilleur qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. «  It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you, and , believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would », Yann l’avait toujours soutenu, toujours, même quand personne ne croyait en lui, quand personne ne pensait qu’il y arriverait. Il avait été son soutien indéfectible. « No matter what happens you’ll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.», Martin regarda Yann, le cœur serré. Mais comment? Pourquoi?

 

\- Yann…

 

Martin le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient, la tête lui tournait, elle allait exploser. Il revoyait tout comme s’il était spectateur. Leur première rencontre, les premières notes qu’il avait joué devant Yann, les premiers sourires, les premiers contact, la sensation des doigts de Yann sur les siens, les frissons sous sa peau, le manque de Yann pendant toute une année, son impatience entre chaque mail, la joie de le retrouver, l’envie de le voir plus souvent, son arrivée à Florence, et cette nuit…cette nuit-là. Chaque souvenir était si vif, mais cette nuit, leur nuit. Il n’avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour tout revivre. Il pouvait revoir le visage de Yann marqué par le plaisir, sentir ses mains sur lui, revivre toutes les sensations.

 

\- Yann…

 

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, leur goût était encore présent. Il revit leur baiser cette autre soirée, cette soirée où il s’était totalement ouvert à lui, et cette confession. Quand il avait besoin de lâcher prise, de laisser libre court à ses émotions, c’est à Yann qu’il avait besoin de penser.

Il repensait à son comportement de ces derniers mois. Mais pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu traiter Yann de cette manière ? Il se détestait. Les larmes roulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

 

\- Yann… Je t’aime…

 

Trois mots, si durs à dire, si peu habituels pour lui, il lui semblait bien que c’était la première fois qu’il les prononçait, et jamais il ne serait aussi sûr de ces trois mots qu’à cet instant. Mais toujours ses larmes sur ses joues, et ce bip incessant.

Yann a tout entendu, il sent sa main dans la sienne, la tête maintenant posée sur son torse, les larmes qui humidifie la chemise d’hôpital qu’on a dû lui mettre. Il n’est pas stupide, il entend le son des machines, il sent les bouts de plastique dans son nez, la perfusion dans sa main, et cette odeur…cette odeur qu’il n’a jamais oublié et qui lui donne la nausée. Il voudrait ouvrir les yeux, mais il s’y refuse. Pas tant qu’il sera là. Il ne veut pas le voir. Il ne peut pas. C’est trop dur et trop cruel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite =)


	20. Réveil Malheureux

Yann détestait cette main qui serrait la sienne, cette tête sur sa poitrine, ses larmes sur sa chemise. C’était insupportable. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, se rendre compte qu’il était bien vivant, que sa tentative avait été vaine, il le devait. Mais ce corps pressé contre le sien l’en empêchait. Il était hors de question qu’il croise son regard, qu’il lui adresse la parole, qu’il voit peut-être la culpabilité qui le rongeait maintenant et à laquelle il n’était pas sûr de résister. Il entendait le bruit des machines, celui de son propre cœur. Ce son incessant, tel les secondes qui passent. Ces secondes, Yann aurait préféré ne pas les vivre, ne pas se rendre compte qu’elle passait, il aurait voulu s’endormir à jamais, et ne pas avoir à souffrir encore plus. Mais ce n’était pas ce que le destin avait décidé pour lui. Il devait vivre, alors, à peine avait-il senti qu’il se réveillait il s’était juré de ne plus chercher à souffrir d’avantage, de reprendre en main sa vie. Il s’était senti tellement coupable, de ne pas avoir eu la force de continuer, de juste se donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses et d’avancer, enfin. Il avait pensé à sa mère, sa pauvre mère. Qu’aurait-elle dit, comment ce serait-elle senti, aurait-elle été en colère ? Yann avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne le devait pas.

Qu’on me vienne en aide, pensa-t-il, qu’on me vienne en aide, que quelqu’un fasse sortir Martin, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

Il eut un haut le cœur en sentant une main se poser sur son visage et lui caresser doucement le visage. Il lui fallut toutes les forces dont il disposait pour demeurer impassible. Il y a quelques mois, ce geste aurait été des plus agréables pour lui, il aurait sûrement pressé sa joue contre cette main, l’aurait recouverte de la sienne, aurait regardé Martin dans les yeux, sûrement au bord des larmes devant tant de tendresse, et il se serait penché pour cueillir les lèvres de Martin, comme il l’avait fait auparavant, mais cette fois, sûr de l’amour mutuel qu’ils se portaient. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait juste envie d’attraper cette main pour l’envoyer le plus loin possible de lui. Repousser de ses deux bras ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Sa nausée s’accentua encore plus lorsque les lèvres de son bourreau vinrent effleurer les siennes avant de s’y presser avec force. Il retint de justesse un sanglot et un soupir de dégout. Il détestait ces lèvres qui s’écrasaient les siennes. Le contact fut bref mais lui retourna le cœur, ou ce qu’il en restait depuis ces derniers mois. Qu’espérait donc Martin à se comporter ainsi, après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir ? Après l’avoir purement et simplement ignoré, au point de ne même plus remarquer sa présence et oublier de la mentionner ? Au point de lui retirer la seule chose qui l’avait toujours maintenu en vie ; la reconnaissance de son talent.

 

\- Je t’en prie Yann, sanglota Martin en s’écartant à peine, il faut que tu te réveilles, tu peux pas me laisser !

 

Et lui qu’avait-il fait ? pensa Yann. Il l’avait abandonné, l’avait oublié, avait tiré un trait sur lui comme s’ils n’avaient jamais rien été l’un pour l’autre. Bien sûr ils n’avaient jamais été plus que des amis, en tout cas, jamais en paroles. Mais leur façon de se comporter en présence de l’autre parlait pour eux. Ils ne se lâchaient pas d’une semelle, ils se cherchaient du regard, leurs contacts physiques étaient toujours plus long qu’ils ne l’auraient été entre deux amis. Et puis, ils s’étaient connus intimement, et plusieurs fois, le désir s’était glissé à nouveau sous leur peau. Les baisers avaient été nombreux, souvent inattendus, en tout cas pour eux. Yann se souvint de cette fois-là, alors qu’ils étaient partis ensemble en vacances à Chambéry. Yann lui avait parlé de son père, de ce concert auquel il avait assisté avant de mourir. Il se souvint des mots de réconforts du jeune homme, qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il se souvenait de tout.

La main de Martin dans le haut de son dos, caressant distraitement les mèches trop longues de ses cheveux qui descendaient sur sa nuque. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, la douleur était toujours présente. Existait-il en ce monde une chose qui pourrait combler le vide laissé par la mort d’un père ? Yann en doutait fortement, et il se laissait rarement aller ainsi, mais avec Martin, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il n’avait aucune défense face à lui, il était juste Yann. La main de Martin s’était déplacé jusqu’à sa joue, et ainsi, l’avait attiré à lui, posant délicatement sa tête sur l’épaule du jeune homme. Ses larmes avaient rapidement humidifié le pull de Martin, alors que celui-ci caressait sa joue du bout des doigts. Après quelques minutes, alors que les sanglots diminuaient, la main libre de Martin s’était glissée sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Ils s’étaient un instant perdu dans le regard de l’autre avant que les lèvres de Martin ne viennent rencontrer les siennes. Leurs baisers avaient été lents, profonds. Martin avait lentement glissé ses mains sous son pull avant de l’allonger doucement sur le lit, ses lèvres retournant chercher les siennes avec douceur.

Tous les gestes de Martin n’avaient été que douceur cette nuit-là. Ils s’étaient réveillés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, heureux. Martin lui avait embrassé tendrement la tempe avant de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Yann ne s’était pas fait d’illusion, cet interlude en resterait un, ce n’était qu’un moment de réconfort que Martin lui avait offert, rien de plus.

 

\- Martin ?

 

La voix de Vincent venait de se faire entendre dans la chambre d’hôpital, sortant Yann de ses souvenirs devenus douloureux. Martin s’écarta légèrement de lui les larmes aux yeux. Il se tourna vers Vincent agacé.

 

\- Tu veux quoi Vincent ?! s’énerva Martin sanglotant.

\- Faut que tu te reposes Martin, tu fais peur à voir, tu dois aller te reposer, dit Vincent avec douceur.

\- Et laisser Yann !! hurla Martin malgré les larmes. Ça va pas ? Je peux pas le laisser tout seul…

 

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Vincent vint à ses côtés le prendre dans ses bras. Malgré la rancœur qu’il ressentait encore envers lui, il savait que désormais, le violoniste avait accepté ses sentiments et c’était déjà une grande nouvelle.

Yann sentit son poids sur le lit, et put deviner que désormais Martin lui tournait le dos, il avait lâché sa main, il fallait maintenant qu’il parte, Yann n’en pouvait plus, c’était beaucoup trop dur. Il prit le risque d’ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l’aveugla un instant, mais il rassembla ses forces pour regarder Vincent. Le violoniste allait se détacher de Martin mais le regard de son professeur et ami l’en empêcha. Il était suppliant, à l’agonie. Les yeux de Yann glissèrent jusqu’à Martin et la douleur que Vincent pouvait voir au fond d’eux se fit plus grande et il comprit le message.

 

\- Martin, débuta Vincent, va rejoindre Robin et repose toi au moins quelques heures, je reste ici avec Yann, je te préviens s’il se passe quoique ce soit.

\- Mais enfin Vincent, sanglota Martin, je peux pas je…

\- Martin, lança Robin qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre, t’es vraiment pas en état. Yann ira bien, on va aller chez moi, c’est plus proche de l’hôpital, comme ça, on aura pas beaucoup de chemin à faire.

\- Robin, je…

\- Allez viens, souffla son meilleur ami plein de douceur, si tu continues je vais être obligé de te porter, ce serait pas bon pour ta fierté.

\- Ma fierté, pouffa Martin entre deux sanglots, j’en ai plus rien à faire tu sais.

\- Viens…

 

Robin attira Martin vers lui et le soutenu pour sortir de la chambre. Il n’avait vraiment plus de force, il dormait à peine lorsqu’il devait quitter l’hôpital pour laisser quelques minutes à Etienne auprès de Yann. Il ne mangeait pas, ou peu. Robin et Lilia devaient toujours lui apporter quelque chose, et rester à ses côtés pour s’assurer qu’il avalait quelque chose.

Robin lança un dernier regard à Vincent, et vit que Yann était réveillé. Il se retint juste à temps de dire quelque chose, Vincent lui fit comprendre par un regard et un signe de tête qu’il devait sortir, et surtout, que Martin devait sortir.

 

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Yann put enfin ouvrir les yeux comme il le voulait. Il respira fortement, soupira de soulagement mais il commençait à s’agiter. C’est Vincent qui se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa main sur son front et le calmer.

 

\- Détends-toi Yann, souffla Vincent, tout va bien, tu vas bien.

\- J’ai…j’ai soif, murmura Yann d’une voix beaucoup trop faible.

 

Vincent se dirigea tout de suite vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre pour aller lui chercher un verre d’eau. Il lui tint pour ne pas qu’il boive trop vite. Yann but quelques gorgées avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller, il se sentait si faible, les larmes commençaient déjà à couler sur ses joues. Larmes silencieuses que l’on ne peut retenir et qui font si mal, qui creusent nos joues et laissent nos yeux rougies de chagrin.

 

\- Ca va aller Yann, le rassura Vincent, ça va aller.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il revienne, dit Yann avec force malgré les larmes, je ne veux pas qu’il revienne ! Empêche le de revenir !

 

Vincent se sentait tellement mal pour Yann, son cœur se serrait si fort de voir son ami dans un tel état de détresse. Ça le peinait de voir que Yann rejetait Martin alors que ce dernier venait enfin d’accepter ses sentiments, mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il le comprenait. Il ne savait pas s’il aurait le courage de pardonner à Martin à sa place.

 

*

 

Robin avait installé Martin sur le canapé, avait déposé un plaid sur ses épaules, le jeune homme grelotait de froid en ce début de mois de décembre. Depuis « l’accident » de Yann, Martin ne faisait plus attention à lui, il en se préoccupait plus de rien, et s’il y avait une seule personne qui lui faisait remarquer qu’il ne devrait pas en faire autant pour Yann, il entrait dans une colère noire. Sa compagne en avait fait les frais, elle avait été terrifié, le regard de Martin parlait pour lui. Il l’avait renvoyé, lui avait hurlé qu’il ne l’avait jamais aimé et qu’il n’avait aucune raison de l’avoir fait. La pauvre jeune femme était partie en pleurs, connaissant très bien la raison pour laquelle Martin la rejetait désormais. Cette raison qu’elle pensait avoir éliminé depuis longtemps et qui pourtant, planait toujours au-dessus d’eux. Elle ne lui avait jamais souhaité du mal bien sûr, ce qui venait de lui arriver était triste, elle ne s’en réjouissait pas. Elle aurait juste souhaité garder Martin pour elle. Elle, et aucune autre. Elle, et aucun autre.

 

\- Mange quelque chose Martin, souffla Robin.

\- J’ai pas faim Robin, murmura Martin à peine audible.

\- Martin, soupira Robin, ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir.

\- Je l’ai rejeté Robin ! sanglota Martin. Je l’aime ! Je l’ai toujours aimé et je l’ai rejeté… et pourquoi ??? Pour le confort de ma petite personne ! Bien sûr que c’est de ma faute Robin ! Tout est de ma faute ! Et tu vois ? Je l’aime et j’aurais peut-être jamais l’occasion de lui dire !

 

Robin ne dit rien, ça ne servait à rien, il savait que Martin n’écouterait rien, il se contenta de s’asseoir à ses côtés, de poser sa main sur la sienne en soutient, comme il l’avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Martin pleurait, et voir cette main si familière se poser sur la sienne ne fit qu’augmenter sa culpabilité. Il n’avait pas seulement abandonné Yann, il avait aussi abandonné ses amis. Robin, Lilia, ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il avait même laissé ses nouveaux « amis » se moquer d’eux sans jamais les défendre, riant même à leurs remarques. Les souvenirs remontaient, ceux des nombreuses fois où ses amis avaient tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments, sur la relation qui le liait réellement à Yann. Leur amour visible aux yeux de tous, aussi visible que celui que se portaient Vincent et Robin, et sûrement Lilia et Etienne. Martin sourit en pensant à eux, il s’en voulu de ne pas avoir été plus agréable avec Etienne, sa jalousie l’en avait empêché. Jalousie, c’était bien le mot, un mot qu’il avait longtemps rejeté comme étant la raison de ses inimités avec la plupart des hommes qui approchaient Yann, ceux qui étaient proches de lui, presque aussi proches qu’il l’était. Seul Ali faisait exception à la règle, peut-être parce qu’il savait bien que jamais rien ne se passerait entre les deux, qui étaient comme des frères.

Ali appelait tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles de Yann. Il était en tournée au Maroc, auprès de sa famille, et n’avait pas eu le cœur de les quitter, il n’aurait pas compris. Mais il se sentait coupable de ne pas être au côté de son « jumeau » comme il avait l’habitude d’appeler Yann. C’est Robin qui se chargeait de lui répondre et de lui donner toutes les informations. Ali demandait toujours des nouvelles de Martin aussi, il s’inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Contrairement à Etienne, il voyait Martin comme la première victime de son déni, victime autant que Yann, et il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu’il devait ressentir à voir Yann dans un tel état. Aucun n’avait dit, ni aux médecins, ni à Martin, que Yann avait tenté de se suicider. Ils avaient parlé d’une négligence due à l’alcool. Yann en ayant consommé plus que de raison, l’explication passa toute seule. C’est Ali qui leur avait demandé d’user de ce mensonge avec Martin lorsqu’il l’avait prévenu. Ils avaient tous été d’accord, à l’exception d’Etienne bien sûr.

 

\- Je t’ai fait du mal à toi aussi, pleura Martin.

\- C’est rien, soupira Robin.

\- Comment tu peux dire que c’est rien ?! s’énerva Martin.

\- Oh, parce que comme ça je peux dire partout que c’est moi le meilleur des deux, rit légèrement Robin.

 

Ce petit trait d’humour eu l’effet escompté, Martin rit légèrement lui aussi mais les larmes revinrent rapidement et il se jeta dans les bras de Robin, la douleur était beaucoup trop forte. La douleur de la culpabilité, il n’y avait certainement rien de pire à cet instant pour Martin.

 

*

 

Yann était réveillé depuis plusieurs jours et allait enfin pouvoir sortir de l’hôpital. Les médecins l’avaient gardé quelques temps, pour qu’il retrouve ses forces. Il l’avait bien sûr questionné sur cette nuit-là, pour savoir s’il avait tenté de se suicider ou non. Yann avait suivi l’histoire raconté par ses amis, il leur en était d’ailleurs plus que reconnaissants. Il n’aurait pas voulu que sa famille apprenne son geste, il en avait trop honte, il ne voulait pas voir la douleur dans les yeux de sa mère. Il lui avait d’ailleurs promis de venir passer quelques jours chez eux à Chambéry, pour se reposer, c’est ce que les médecins lui avaient demandé, se reposer. Bien sûr, il ne suivait qu’à moitié cette consigne. Dès qu’il avait pu à nouveau se lever, il avait réclamé son violon, et il avait joué, joué, joué. Il n’avait certainement jamais autant travaillé. Il commençait dès qu’il se réveillait, et ne s’arrêtait qu’une fois que la fatigue se faisait trop ressentir. Personne dans le service ne s’en plaignait, le talent de Yann étant apprécié de tous. Il regrettait bien trop de s’être laissé aller ces derniers temps, et tout ça à cause de Martin. Il avait été faible, il s’en voulait, comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point il avait du talent, et à quel point le violon lui apporter de la joie ?

 

\- Ca va aller Yann ? demanda Etienne alors qui l’aidait à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Oui, ne t’en fais pas, je serai pas seul, le rassura Yann.

\- C’était pas de ça que je parlais, murmura Etienne.

 

Bien sûr, Etienne ne parlait pas de ça, ce n’était pas de sa santé physique dont il s’inquiétait, ni de son bien-être mental, car il savait qu’avec sa famille il serait bien entouré et que tout se passerait bien. Yann lui avait confié maintes fois combien passer du temps avec sa famille lui faisait du bien, et à quel point il en avait besoin. Au moins une fois par an il retournait à Chambéry pour passer du temps avec sa mère, sa sœur et ses neveux. Sa famille était son oxygène, et c’était sûrement le seul moment de l’année où il n’était pas obsédé par son travail.

Ce qui l’inquiétait, c’était Martin. Il savait bien qu’il ne pourrait pas le retenir éternellement. Ils avaient réussi ces derniers jours, prétextant que les médecins avaient interdit les visites pour ne pas fatiguer Yann. Mais Martin avait fini par appeler l’hôpital, il l’avait fait il y a à peine quelques minutes, et Robin avait tout de suite prévenu Yann et Etienne. Le plus jeune avait voulu hâter le départ de son ami mais Yann avait refusé. Il fallait qu’il parle avec Martin, il fallait qu’ils aient une discussion.

 

\- Ça ira Etienne, souffla Yann, il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je lui dise.

\- Oui, soupira Etienne, mais je m’inquiète pour toi.

\- Va plutôt rejoindre Lilia, je finirai seul, sourit Yann.

\- Comment tu… ? s’étonna Etienne.

\- T’as toujours eu les yeux brillants en la regardant, sourit à nouveau Yann. Je suis content pour toi Etienne, c’est une fille bien, douce et généreuse, je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux.

\- Il n’y a encore rien de la sorte entre nous, murmura Etienne.

\- Ca ne devrait pas tarder j’en suis sûre, l’encouragea Yann.

 

Etienne sourit légèrement et c’est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur Martin. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de frapper, il avait l’air essoufflé. Yann baissa les yeux, il n’arrivait pas à le regarder. Etienne chercha son regard, une main dans son dos. Martin serra la mâchoire, il ne supportait toujours pas leur complicité, et pourtant il n’en avait aucun droit, et il le savait. Yann lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire que ça irait. Etienne quitta la chambre avec les sacs de Yann déjà prêts et un dernier regard noir pour Martin. Sa rancœur ne s’était pas estompée.

La porte claqua, laissant Yann et Martin seuls. Yann lui tourna le dos, tentant de se donner une contenance en rangeant le peu d’affaire qu’il lui restait à ranger. Martin hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le serrer fort contre lui, lui dire à quel point il l’aimait et à quel point il était désolé pour tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, mais il n’en avait pas la force.

 

\- Yann ? murmura-t-il.

\- Mmh ? répondit simplement Yann toujours le dos tourné.

 

Le cœur de Martin se serrait, il ne reconnaissait pas Yann, il ne reconnaissait pas leur relation, ce qu’ils étaient, avaient toujours été l’un pour l’autre. Yann aurait dû le prendre dans ses bras à la minute où il était entré dans la pièce. Ils se seraient sans doute embrassés, le manque de l’autre étant beaucoup trop fort, et ils seraient restés ainsi collés l’un à l’autre pendant de longues minutes qui leur auraient parues des secondes. Mais il n’en était rien, Yann était indifférent, fuyant.

 

\- Co…comment tu vas ? demanda timidement Martin.

\- Encore un peu crevé, mais il paraît que c’est normal, soupira Yann.

\- Tu…tu rentres chez toi aujourd’hui ? continua Martin.

\- Non, je vais chez ma mère à Chambéry, répondit simplement Yann.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu as besoin de voir ta famille je comprends, soupira Martin. Tu…tu sais quand tu reviendras pour les cours ?

\- T’en as encore besoin ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà un grand artiste et que tu n’avais plus besoin de moi, ça fait longtemps que tu n’es pas venu me demander des conseils, lança Yann piquant.

 

Martin ferma les yeux sous l’attaque, c’était comme s’il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre et…qu’il le méritait.

 

\- Yann, je…

\- Tu quoi Martin ? s’exaspéra Yann en se tournant vers lui. T’es un grand garçon tu n’as plus besoin de moi, tu as dû avoir de très bons retours pour ton concert…

\- Notre concert, le corrigea Martin les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ah bon ? J’avais l’impression que ce n’était que le tien…

 

Chaque mot était un coup de poignard de plus dans son cœur, les larmes dans ses yeux se faisaient plus nombreuses et il s’efforçait de les retenir car il savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de les laisser couler sur ses joues, pas devant Yann qui avait bien plus souffert que lui. Yann, d’ailleurs, avait fini de ranger ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Martin s’attendait à ce que ce soit ça la fin, que Yann parte sans un mot de plus. Martin ne fit rien pour le retenir, Yann allait sortir, il avait déjà ouvert la porte mais il se retourna lentement vers Martin. Il était calme, trop calme.

 

\- Martin, commença-t-il les larmes aux bords des yeux, je ne peux plus t’avoir dans ma classe quand je reviendrai.

\- Yann ? sanglota Martin.

\- Je ne te veux plus dans ma classe, ni dans ma vie, lui dit Yann en s’efforçant de soutenir son regard.

\- Yann, pleura Martin, je t’en supplie ne fais pas ça…

\- Je n’ai pas le choix Martin, soupira Yann, tu…tu es trop…toxique pour moi. Je dois te sortir de ma vie.

\- Yann…

\- Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles Martin ! lança Yann en haussant le ton. Je te dis adieu.

\- Yann… Yann !

 

Mais Yann était parti, accélérant le pas. Robin était dans le couloir et retint Martin pour ne pas qu’il suive Yann. Il l’appelait et Yann l’ignorait, il finit par s’effondrer dans le couloir de cet hôpital. Il avait tout perdu. Il y avait pire que la douleur de la culpabilité, il y avait celle de l’abandon.

Yann arriva à la voiture d’Ali, son ami venait tout juste de rentrer du Maroc, et avait insisté pour au moins l’accompagner jusqu’à Chambéry. Il déposa son dernier sac dans sa voiture. Ali l’attira à lui dans une étreinte amicale et réconfortante. Ils se séparèrent.

 

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ali.

\- Oui, le rassura Yann dans un sourire, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.

Il monta dans la voiture, Ali démarra, et ils partirent. Sous les yeux d’un jeune homme, qui venait de perdre la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insultez-moi, lapidez-moi, je crois que je le mérite...


	21. Un Seul Être Vous Manque...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà!
> 
> Désolée pour le retard sur cette fic, je sais, je n'ai pas publie depuis presque un mois, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue par ce chapitre.
> 
> J'essaie de publier la suite le plus vite possible. Promis je ne vous ferai pas attendre un mois =)

«  _Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »_

_Je crois que je n’avais jamais vraiment compris cette phrase jusqu’à maintenant.Ca ne fait qu’un peu plus d’un an et j’ai l’impression d’avoir vieilli de plus de dix. Est-ce normal ? J’ai l’impression que ma vie est totalement vide depuis. Pourtant je t’ai encore toi, j’ai Lilia, j’ai Vincent, ma famille aussi, mais c’est comme si ça n’avait plus d’importance._

_J’ai conscience quand t’écrivant ça je te fais du mal, mais je n’arrive pas à te cacher ce que je ressens, et puis, je ne l’ai jamais fait. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand je ne le méritais pas. Même aujourd’hui, tu continues de répondre à chacune de mes lettres, alors que je t’ai tellement négligé. Je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi._

_Je suis tellement heureux pour Vincent et toi, vous méritez ce bonheur tous les deux. Ne prêtez pas attention aux murmures désapprobateurs que vous pouvez entendre parfois dans la rue, ou le mépris que vous pouvez entrevoir dans le regard de certains. Vous vous aimez c’est le plus important. Et maintenant vous pouvez le montrer au monde entier, il me tarde de vous revoir pour fêter ça avec vous. J’aurai voulu être là moi aussi, comme tous les autres, mais je comprends que vous ayez préféré faire ça dans l’intimité. Ça te ressemble beaucoup._

_Comment va Yann ? As-tu des nouvelles de lui ? Il ne répond toujours pas à mes messages, ni à mes lettres rien. Je perds peu à peu espoir qu’un jour il accepte de me reparler, ou moins de m’écrire, si seulement il me faisait savoir qu’il va bien, ça me suffirait. Pourtant, je sais très bien qu’il a toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire. Je l’ai fait tellement souffrir, si tu savais comme je m’en veux, si tu savais comme je l’aime._

_Pourquoi je dis ça ? Tu sais à quel point je l’aime. Tu l’as su avant moi, tu le sais probablement mieux que moi encore aujourd’hui. Je me souviens qu’un jour tu m’avais dit, « tu es un handicapé des sentiments mon pauvre Martin ! », comme tu avais raison, mais je ne le savais pas à l’époque._

_Bon, assez parlé de moi, assez de mes remords, tu dois en avoir marre de lire mes plaintes à chaque lettre. On se voit la semaine prochaine._

_A bientôt._

_Martin. »_

Robin soupira en repliant la lettre. Martin s’était fait discret depuis la tentative de suicide de Yann, c’était bien le moins que l’on puisse dire. Il avait pleuré des jours entiers, Robin pouvait en témoigner. Il avait veillé sur son meilleur ami pendant ces jours passés à pleurer. Martin avait été comme une marionnette inanimée, qui était prise de secousses dès qu’elle entendait le nom de Yann. Vincent s’éloignait dès qu’il avait son professeur au téléphone, pour ne pas trop faire souffrir Martin. Ce dernier se relevait toujours, les yeux pleins d’espoir que le violoniste lui adresse un message, ne serait-ce qu’un mot. Mais à chaque fois, c’était la déception, et Martin se retrouvait recroquevillé dans un lit qui n’était pas le sien. Il était pâle comme la mort et parfois, Robin en venait à se demander s’il respirait encore lorsqu’il venait le réveiller tous les matins. Il mangeait à peine, Robin devait rester à côté de lui pour être sûr qu’il avale quelque chose. Il maigrissait à vue d’œil.

Robin s’était inquiété, beaucoup trop, il avait même appelé les parents et la sœur de Martin. Sa famille avait tout de suite fait le déplacement en apprenant son état. Sa mère avait retenu un cri d’horreur en voyant son allure et à quel point il avait maigri. La décision avait été prise à contre cœur, mais pour le bien de Martin. On avait fait appel à un médecin, son diagnostic était formel Martin était en dépression, il risquait à tout moment de se faire du mal, d’une certaine façon il avait déjà commencé. Il fallait l’aider. Alors ses parents décidèrent, avec l’approbation de ses amis, de l’envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique. Ses parents avaient tenus à ce que ce soit chez lui, en France. Il y était resté plusieurs semaines. Les visites n’avaient pas été autorisées dans un premier temps, comme c’était l’usage. Ce fut dur pour tout le monde, même s’ils recevaient des nouvelles du corps soignant. Lorsqu’après plusieurs jours, ils avaient pu lui rendre visite, ils avaient été soulagés autant qu’inquiets.

Martin allait mieux, il avait repris des couleurs, mais il était loin d’être le Martin qu’il connaissait, il était encore très affecté par les récents évènements. Ses proches ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire, alors Robin se tourna vers la seule personne qui semblait capable de sortir Martin de cet état. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il réponde, après tout ce qu’il avait vécu dernièrement, mais il l’avait fait. Trois jours plus tard, Martin recevait une lettre de Yann. Son contenu ? Seul Martin et Yann le connaissent, le premier n’ayant jamais laissé personne la lire. Quelle importance ? La lettre avait eu l’effet escompté, Martin avait repris le dessus, et repris sa vie en main.

Comme Yann le lui avait demandé, il était sorti de sa vie. Il n’était pas revenu à Florence, seulement pour récupérer ses affaires, avec l’aide de ses amis et de ses parents. Il avait ensuite passé quelques jours dans la maison familiale, le temps de se ressourcer un peu et de trouver du travail. Robin avait toujours vu sa solution comme une punition qu’il s’infligeait, mais en même temps, une manière de rester proche de Yann, lié à lui, d’une certaine façon. Un poste de professeur de violon avait été laissé vacant dans le petit conservatoire où avait eu lieu le stage où il avait rencontré Yann. Martin avait postulé, et au vu de son excellent parcours, le conservatoire communal n’avait pas pu refuser.

Martin semblait être heureux de sa place dans ce conservatoire, en tout cas il s’en contentait. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être un grand soliste et avoir la reconnaissance du monde, était désormais un simple professeur de violon d’un petit conservatoire communal.

\- Tu relis la lettre de Martin ? demanda Vincent qui conduisait.

\- Oui…oui, répondit Robin après un sursaut.

Il se reconcentra sur la route, ils avaient passé la frontière italienne depuis longtemps, il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu t’inquiètes trop mon cœur, lui souffla tendrement Vincent en attrapant sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Il demande encore des nouvelles de Yann, soupira Robin.

Vincent soupira à son tour. Alors Martin était toujours amoureux de Yann. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ce genre d’amour n’arrive pas souvent et c’est bien le genre d’amour qui dure toute une vie, qu’on le veuille ou non. On peut réussir à retrouver quelqu’un, une personne qui nous apaise, nous aide à supporter le poids de la vie, mais on ne s’en remet jamais vraiment. Vincent savait très bien qu’il ne se remettrait jamais de son amour pour Robin. Même maintenant qu’ils étaient mariés, il était encore inquiet de tout. Il avait toujours peur qu’il puisse se lasser de lui, et avait toujours besoin qu’on le rassure sur sa valeur, sur l’affection qu’on lui portait. Robin le faisait tous les jours bien sûr, après tout, il ne savait pas faire autrement. C’était sa façon à lui d’aimer.

\- On est censé faire quoi ? Lui donner de ses nouvelles ou pas ? demanda Vincent.

\- Honnêtement j’en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour lui, réfléchit Robin.

\- On devrait lui dire, si on ne le fait pas, il cherchera à savoir par d’autres moyens, tu le sais, lui confia Vincent, mieux vaut que les informations viennent de nous.

Robin acquiesça, il donnerait des nouvelles de Yann à Martin. Vincent de son côté, se demandait s’il devrait lui dire tout ce qu’il savait. Oui, Yann allait bien, il rayonnait, tous ses concerts se passaient très bien, ses cours avec ses élèves également, il était heureux. Pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui rappelait Martin, en tout, et de temps à autre, il demandait de ses nouvelles à Vincent, qui hésitait toujours à lui en donner. Il ne savait pas si ça lui ferait du bien ou non, alors il se contentait de le rassurer en lui disant que Martin allait bien, qu’il avait trouvé un travail, qu’il semblait se plaire là où il était. Yann n’avait jamais demandé où, mais il lui était arrivé de demander : « est-ce qu’il a quelqu’un ? ». Vincent avait toujours un air peiné lorsque Yann lui demandait ça. Non, Martin n’avait personne, mais la douleur qui était toujours présente dans les yeux de Yann alors qu’il attendait sa réponse lui brisait le cœur. Il n’était pas encore tout à fait remis de tout ça.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son portable, il venait de recevoir un message.

\- Tu regardes pour moi mon cœur ? demanda Vincent.

\- J’ai le droit ? s’interrogea Robin avec le sourire.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je n’ai rien à cacher à mon mari, sourit Vincent.

Robin rit légèrement et prit le portable de Vincent.

\- Alors ? s’enquit Vincent.

\- C’est Etienne, répondit Robin, Lilia et lui ne sont plus très loin, ils demandent où on en est.

\- On devrait arriver d’ici une demi-heure, annonça Vincent. Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Etienne qui rajoute, « elle ne veut pas me laisser conduire, il parait que je conduis comme un Italien », se moqua Robin.

\- C’est-à-dire, mal, finit Vincent.

Les deux époux rirent ensemble. Plus que trente minutes, et leur petite bande serait à nouveau réunie, ils avaient hâte. Une semaine ensemble pour célébrer leur récent mariage, cela ferait du bien à tout le monde. Les garçons espéraient seulement qu’Etienne parviendrait à mettre sa rancœur envers Martin de côté, juste le temps des vacances.

 

*****

 

Le petit groupe s’était joyeusement retrouvé dans cette belle maison de l’Ardèche que Vincent et Robin avaient louée pour l’occasion. Etienne et Martin s’étaient bien accueilli, le premier semblait moins froid qu’à l’accoutumé envers le violoniste. A vrai dire, il semblait de très bonne humeur et Martin avait très envie de savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, Etienne était du genre à avoir toujours le sourire, c’est bien pour ça qu’on l’appelait le rayon de soleil du conservatoire à Florence, mais là, c’était différent. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, mais celle de Lilia aussi. Ils étaient allés ensemble au restaurant pour leur première soirée. Ils avaient décidé de s’y rendre à pied, anticipant les verres qu’ils risquaient de boire en l’honneur du récent mariage de Vincent et Robin. Et effectivement ils avaient bien fait. Le champagne avait bien été consommé pendant l’apéro, sans compter les bouteilles de vin commandées pendant le repas. Et ce qu’ils savaient déjà tous fut une fois de plus confirmé, Vincent et Etienne ne tenaient pas l’alcool. A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans leur location estivale que le trio formé par Robin, Lilia et Martin se chargèrent de mettre les deux autres garçons au lit, il valait mieux pour eux qu’ils ne trainent pas trop. Puis, il fallait bien l’avouer, les trois amis avaient aussi envie de se retrouver juste tous les trois, comme ils en avaient eu l’habitude.

Ils s’installèrent à l’extérieur, au bord de la piscine. Il faisait bon encore à cette heure. L’été était particulièrement chaud, comme tous les étés depuis quelques années. Mais comparé à l’Italie, Lilia et Robin trouvaient qu’il faisait relativement doux.

\- Alors Lilia, débuta Martin, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe pour qu’Etienne et toi soyez aussi rayonnants ?

\- Ah t’avais remarqué aussi, ajouta Robin avec jeu.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez me poser la question, rit Lilia, je suis surprise que ce ne soit pas venu plus tôt.

\- Personnellement je voulais t’éviter l’excitation de Vincent, expliqua Martin souriant, puis il avait déjà assez bu.

Le trio éclata de rire. Cet atmosphère faisait beaucoup de bien à Martin, finalement tout ça lui avait manqué, même s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Revoir ses amis était comme une bouffée d’oxygène, et il en avait cruellement besoin. Non pas qu’il ne se plaisait pas là où il était, bien au contraire. Cette petite ville de province lui convenait étrangement bien, sans doute parce qu’elle était liée à beaucoup de très beaux souvenirs. Puis, il avait hérité de la salle dans laquelle il avait eu ses premiers cours avec Yann, alors, il était heureux de pouvoir enseigner ici. Parfois, ces souvenirs lui rappelaient que Yann n’était plus à ses côtés désormais, qu’il ne voulait plus de lui, qu’il était seul. Mais après tout, il devait vivre avec, c’était de sa faute.

\- Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ou on va devoir te supplier ? demanda Robin.

\- Alors ? Mariage ou enfant ? insista Martin.

\- Vu qu’elle n’a pas bu une goutte de la soirée, je penche pour la deuxième solution, sourit Robin.

Lilia baissa la tête en souriant, et posa les deux mains sur son ventre, il n’en fallut pas plus aux garçons pour comprendre. Tous deux eurent un sourire attendri et vinrent étreindre leur amie, qui rit de les voir si tactiles. Lilia était comme une petite sœur pour Martin et Robin, la voir devenir mère était un petit choc, puéril mais tellement naturel.

\- Ça fait un peu plus d’un mois, leur expliqua Lilia alors qu’ils lui laissaient un peu d’air, Etienne n’était pas là quand je l’ai appris, il était…avec Yann, mais dès qu’il est rentrée je lui ai dit de me rejoindre à l’hôpital. Il a eu un peu peur, j’aurais peut-être dû le prévenir avant mais je voulais lui faire la surprise. Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand on a entendu le cœur du bébé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il était vraiment heureux.

\- Il doit être ravi de construire une famille, sourit Martin, surtout avec toi. Je suis très heureux pour vous deux.

\- Moi aussi, dit Robin sur le même ton, mais t’aurais pu attendre un peu avant de faire de nous des tontons.

\- Robin ! le réprimanda Martin en souriant.

\- Excuse-moi mec, mais je prends un sacré coup de vieux ! s’exclama Robin.

Le trio rit à nouveau. Ça leur faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver tous les trois, comme avant. La discussion dura encore quelques temps, les deux garçons ne pouvant s’empêcher de bombarder Lilia de question sur le bébé, et ses projets avec Etienne. Allaient-ils déménager ? Auraient-ils besoin d’aide ? Avaient-ils déjà cherché une nounou ? Certaines questions faisaient beaucoup rire Lilia, mais elle était plus que ravie de voir ses deux amis ainsi.

Robin finit par se lever pour aller rejoindre Vincent. Martin demeura immobile, apparemment il allait rester là encore quelques temps. Lilia s’en voulait un peu d’avoir mentionné Yann, elle savait bien que ce n’était pas très malin devant Martin, mais elle n’avait pas fait attention. Elle voulut s’assurer qu’il irait bien, alors elle resta un peu plus à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas nous faire l’honneur d’un petit concert pendant qu’on est tous ensemble ? demanda Lilia joyeusement.

Martin eut un sourire triste et Lilia s’inquiéta tout de suite. Martin était d’habitude toujours prêt jouer un peu de violon. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu l’aider quand il était au plus mal, et aujourd’hui, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être venue le voir plus tôt, de ne pas avoir essayé d’avoir plus de nouvelles.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Martin, tu…

\- C’est rien Lilia, soupira Martin avec un sourire rassurant. C’est juste que…je n’arrive plus à jouer, je…je ne sais pas, juste, je ne peux plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Lilia.

\- Depuis que Yann a…, hésita Martin, depuis qu’il m’a demandé de sortir de sa vie…j’ai jamais réussi à jouer. Enfin, je peux montrer à mes élèves, je n’ai pas de problème, mais quand il faut jouer pour un concert…je n’y arrive pas…je n’y arrive plus. Même chez moi, je voudrais jouer, mais je n’y arrive pas. Même une gamme c’est compliqué.

Lilia le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle n’arrivait pas à imaginer à quel point il souffrait. Son violon, c’était toute sa vie, comment arrivait-il à vivre aujourd’hui, alors qu’il ne pouvait plus jouer ? Martin versa quelques larmes sur son épaule, il repensa à Yann, son sourire, son regard bienveillant. Toutes ces choses…qu’il avait perdu.

 

*****

 

\- _Oui bien sûr, j’en serai ravi_ , dit joyeusement Yann. _Oui, pour le concert des vacances de décembre c’est parfait._ Ali, je ne me trompe pas tu n’avais rien de prévu ?

\- Non, tu peux compter sur moi, lui répondit son ami.

\- _Monsieur Ali Baddou et moi serons là,_ confirma Yann. _C’est nous qui vous remercions, au revoir._

Yann raccrocha et rangea son téléphone avant de reprendre sa place sur sa chaise longue aux côtés de son ami. L’été était chargé pour eux cette année, mais au moins, ils étaient au soleil, au Maroc, chez Ali. Ils avaient au moins réussi à se rendre dans le pays d’origine du pianiste, c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait y emmener Yann, et il n’était pas peu fier de lui faire découvrir toutes les beautés de son pays, dès qu’ils n’étaient pas occupés à répéter pour leurs concerts.

\- Ce sera où ce concert ? demanda Ali.

\- Une petite ville en champagne, j’avais donné un stage là-bas pendant quelques années, expliqua Yann, ils ont annulé le festival depuis, c’est dommage, ça dynamisé un peu leur ville.

\- Ils veulent un programme spécifique ? continua Ali.

\- Ils demandent deux morceaux, répondit Yann, on jouera en clôture de leur concert de fin d’année.

Ali se contenta d’acquiescer faiblement alors qu’il fermait les yeux pour se retourner vers le soleil. Yann fit de même et sous ses paupières closes, il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à Martin. Malgré les nombreux mois qui avaient passés, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir toujours cette chose si forte pour le jeune homme. Il avait fini par l’accepter, il serait toujours amoureux de Martin Weill. Pourtant, il savait qu’il avait pris la bonne décision en s’éloignant de lui. Il était beaucoup plus heureux depuis, sa vie n’était plus réglé en fonction de Martin, mais quelque chose lui manquait, toujours…

« Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)
> 
> Promis, à bientôt <3


	22. Se Retrouver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, mais je tenais à vous le publier avant dimanche, c'est chose faite, j'espère que vous serez indulgents...

\- Bon, c’est ici que nos chemins se séparent les garçons ! lança joyeusement Yann sur l’aire d’autoroute.

Ils étaient partis tôt le matin, Robin, Vincent, Ali et lui. Les deux premiers allaient passer les fêtes avec leurs familles, et enfin célébrer leur mariage avec eux. Aucunes des deux familles n’avaient vraiment apprécié de ne pas être invitées au mariage, même si elles l’avaient acceptés. Tous regrettaient de ne pas avoir pu célébrer l’amour que se portent Robin et Vincent, alors ils avaient exigés que les fêtes de fin d’années soient passées tous ensemble pour pouvoir enfin, se rencontrer et exprimer tout leur amour pour les deux hommes. Quant à Yann et Ali, ils se rendaient tous les deux en Champagne, dans la petite ville où Yann avait autrefois donné des stages, pour un concert le lendemain, à l’occasion du concert de noël.

A cet instant précis, Robin et Vincent étaient encore plus indécis que ces derniers mois. Devaient-ils lui dire, ou se taire ? Depuis qu’ils avaient appris que Yann retournait dans le conservatoire où désormais Martin travaillait, ils s’étaient demandé s’ils devaient dire à Yann qu’il serait là. La discussion durait souvent très longtemps, sans que l’un ou l’autre ne soit capable de prendre une décision. Et elle finissait toujours de la même façon, en aboutissant à rien, Robin et Vincent décrétant qu’ils avaient encore le temps d’y penser. Mais voilà, aujourd’hui, le temps, ils ne l’avaient plus. Yann était devant eux tout sourire, tellement heureux d’aller faire ce concert avec Ali, Vincent et Robin n’avaient pas le courage de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Vous en faites des têtes, rit Yann, vous avez peur que vos familles vous assassinent ?

\- Nous assassinent non, répondit Vincent, elles nous ont peut-être prévu une cérémonie de mariage pour le réveillon, et on risque de passer un sale quart d’heure, mais ça ira.

\- On est juste un peu fatigué, se justifia Robin, plus que quelques heures, ça devrait aller.

\- Regarde-moi ça Yann ! s’exclama Ali moqueur, c’est les jeunes qui sont fatigués alors que les vieux tiennent le coup !

\- Les vieux parlent pour toi ! s’offusqua Yann.

\- Les gars, les interrompit Robin, je vous rappelle que vous avez le même âge.

\- Il est du mois de février, répliqua Yann, moi du mois d’octobre, il est plus vieux que moi.

Vincent et Robin rirent devant une défense aussi mince. Au moins Yann ne semblait pas pousser son « enquête » plus loin et ils en étaient bien soulagés. Il vint les enlacer une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers sa voiture qu’il partageait avec Ali. Ce dernier salua les deux jeunes mariés à son tour, et se dirigea vers la voiture. Vincent et Robin eurent la désagréable impression qu’Ali soupçonnait quelque chose, mais il n’avait rien dit. Il avait hésité à repartir, s’était arrêté un instant, s’était retourné vers eux, mais s’était repris et avait rejoint Yann.

Ils regardaient maintenant leur voiture s’éloigner, un peu coupables au fond d’eux. Comment Yann allait réagir en voyant Martin ?

\- On aurait dû lui dire tu crois ? demanda Vincent.

\- Non, soupira Robin, je pense qu’on a bien fait. Ils ont besoin de se revoir, de se retrouver, de se parler. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils s’aiment.

*****

Martin tournait en rond dans sa salle. Il avait fini les cours depuis près d’une heure, il stressait. Non c’était pire que ça, il avait l’impression de suffoquer. Il aurait voulu échapper à ça, mais on avait demandé à tous les professeurs d’être là pour accueillir Yann Barthès. C’était un trop grand honneur de recevoir un artiste si reconnu dans le milieu, tous devaient être présents. Le directeur du conservatoire avait prévu un buffet de bienvenu, chacun avait participé. Martin se demandait comment il allait faire pour éviter Yann. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Enfin, si, il voulait le voir, il en mourrait d’envie depuis si longtemps. Deux ans. Oui, ça faisait déjà deux ans, et même un peu plus que ça, depuis que Yann lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie. « Tu es trop…toxique pour moi », lui avait dit son professeur. Martin pouvait réentendre ses mots comme s’ils avaient été prononcés la veille. Et leur effet était toujours le même. Il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, si fort que des larmes venaient couler sur ses joues.

C’est ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant, seul dans sa salle. Tous ses collègues étaient déjà en bas à attendre Yann et Ali, ils devaient d’ailleurs s’inquiéter de ne pas encore le voir arriver. Mais Martin n’arrivait pas à quitter sa salle de cours, et puis, Yann ne voulait plus le voir, descendre et devoir le saluer serait manquer à son souhait. Martin ne voulait plus faire de mal à Yann, il se l’était promis. Il revoyait la douleur dans ses yeux, ce jour-là, et ceux d’avant. Tout lui était revenu après l’accident de Yann, tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, toutes les souffrances que son professeur avait endurées en silence. La façon dont il l’avait traité pendant des mois, ignoré, laissé leur relation de côté, et finalement, comment, lui, Martin, en avait souffert alors qu’il en était à l’origine. Mais tellement aveuglé par son arrogance, il avait remis la faute sur Yann.

\- Martin, tu descends, ton ancien prof arrive ! lui lança un collègue qui venait de faire irruption dans sa salle.

\- Oui, bafouilla Martin, je…j’arrive…juste je…

\- Oh arrête, descends ! On va pas te manger, se moqua son collègue, on t’a déjà assez charrié sur le fait que tu avais été son élève, viens ! Il sera content de te revoir !

Sa douleur dû se voir dans ses yeux comme s’il était transparent mais son collègue n’en vit rien, il sortit de la pièce en le trainant par la manche derrière lui.

Ce que son collègue ne lui avait pas dit, c’est que Yann était déjà arrivé et saluait déjà tout le monde en bas. Alors que son collègue s’était déjà précipité au milieu de la foule qui s’était créé autour des deux musiciens, Martin resté bloqué dans les escaliers, légèrement en retrait. Espérant que Yann ne le verrait pas, que personne ne le verrait et qu’il pourrait s’éclipser au moment opportun. C’était oublier Ali.

\- Martin ! s’exclama le pianiste. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là, je suis content de te revoir !

Ali s’était élancé joyeusement vers lui et Martin n’eut d’autre choix que de sortir de sa cachette. Il afficha un sourire de façade. Il était heureux de revoir Ali bien sûr, ses relations avec le pianiste avaient toujours été excellentes, mais il craignait les questions de ses collègues, et par-dessus tout, il craignait la réaction de Yann. Il n’avait même pas cherché à savoir où il était, n’avait pas voulu croiser son regard. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et lui-même ? Sa douleur se lirait-elle sur son visage ? Et dans les yeux argents de Yann, y verrait-il de la haine ? De la souffrance ? Martin tenta de se concentrer sur l’étreinte amicale que lui offrait Ali et de faire taire les battements de son cœur qui cognait si fort dans sa poitrine. Comme s’il l’avait senti, Ali lui glissa un « ça va aller » à l’oreille, et ils s’écartèrent.

Yann avait observé toute la scène depuis l’endroit où il se tenait. Martin était là. Son Martin. Pourquoi n’en avait-il rien su ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il s’était senti défaillir mais avait pu se ressaisir au dernier moment, perdant juste légèrement l’équilibre, il avait mis ça sur le coup de la fatigue pour se justifier. Il regardait Ali enlacer Martin. Son Martin. Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il ne relevait pas la tête, et Yann devinait facilement pourquoi. Peut-être le jeune homme le détestait-il aujourd’hui ? Quand Martin et Ali mirent fin à leur étreinte, Yann n’eut d’autres choix que de s’approcher de son ancien élève, guider par le directeur du conservatoire.

\- Je vous présente notre professeur de violon, Martin Weill, annonça le directeur, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Yann. Je suis content de te revoir Martin, j’espère que tu vas bien.

\- Très bien, répondit timidement Martin sans en penser un mot, et toi ?

\- Super !

L’échange ne ressemblait en rien à ce que les deux hommes avaient envie de se dire. Et leur apparente distance était étrange pour quiconque les avait côtoyés avant. Ils auraient dû se prendre dans leurs bras, trop longtemps pour de simples amis, se faire la bise, se sourirent, presque pleurer de joie de se retrouver, mais ils n’en firent rien. Leur échange se résuma à cela pour toute la soirée. Yann était vite allé rejoindre les professeurs qu’il n’avait pas salués, et Martin fit tout pour se faire oublier. Il resta quelques temps à discuter avec Ali, mais la conversation demeura superficielle. Dès qu’il le put il quitta la réception, il n’avait pas le cœur à rester plus longtemps, c’était trop dur. La voix de Yann, l’odeur de Yann étaient partout autour du lui, c’était insupportable. Et tout cela était accentué par le lieu. Lieu qui avait vu naître leur relation.

 

*****

 

Yann et Ali étaient retournés rapidement à l’hôtel après le départ de Martin, prétextant une fatigue qui n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. Yann s’écroula presque sur le lit. Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser, mais la seule qui lui venait à l’esprit, c’était Martin. Comme il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort contre lui, retrouver son odeur si familière et si apaisante. Il se souvenait pourtant de la douleur qu’il avait éprouvé de voir Martin s’éloigner de lui, de devoir tout supporter sans jamais rien dire, jusqu’à se faire totalement oublier. S’il devait revivre ça un jour, il ne s’en relèverait pas, et il ferait tout pour ne pas s’en relever.

\- Yann, risqua Ali, ça va ?

Yann retourna brusquement à la réalité. Il n’était pas seul, son meilleur ami était là, il l’avait presque oublié, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l’était.

\- Oui, répondit-il, oui ça va.

\- Tu penses à Martin, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Ali.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda à son tour Yann.

\- Non, soupira Ali, mais en le voyant j’ai su ce que Vincent et Robin cachaient.

\- Tu penses qu’ils le savaient ? s’étonna Yann.

\- Oui, ils étaient bizarres ce matin, débuta Ali, et depuis des mois, dès qu’on parle du concert ils commencent à être bizarre. J’ai toujours voulu leur demander pourquoi, maintenant j’ai ma réponse.

\- Pourquoi ils ne m’ont rien dit ? s’énerva légèrement Yann sans être vraiment convaincant. Au moins j’aurais pu m’y préparer.

\- Je pense qu’ils ont hésité longtemps, admis Ali, ils ont dû se demander ce qui serait le mieux. Ils ont sûrement eu peur que tu annules le concert si tu apprenais qu’il enseignait ici maitenant.

\- Mais pourquoi ils se seraient inquiété que j’annule ce concert ? s’agaça Yann.

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? souffla Ali.

Yann le regarda sans comprendre. Oui, bien sûr qu’il posait la question ! C’était une question légitime ! Pourquoi Robin et Vincent se seraient-ils inquiétés qu’il annule ce concert ?

\- Yann, commença Ali, je pense que Vincent et Robin voulaient que Martin et toi vous vous retrouviez.

\- Mais enfin pourq…

\- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa Ali. Pour une simple raison, vous avez besoin l’un de l’autre. Ne le prends pas mal, je pense que tu as eu raison de t’éloigner de lui. Pour un temps en tout cas. Tu avais besoin de respirer de prendre du recul. Mais la vérité c’est que tu as _besoin_ de lui.

\- Non, je n’ai pas…

\- Yann, le coupa à nouveau Ali. Pardon, mais, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu parles toujours de lui ? Quand tu travailles tu te demandes toujours ce que Martin en penserait. Quand on est en voiture tu te demandes où il est, quand tu parles avec Vincent tu lui demandes toujours des nouvelles de Martin.

Yann écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure. S’il avait eu conscience de parfois prononcer le nom de Martin, il ne s’était jamais rendu compte qu’il le faisait à voix haute, et surtout si souvent.

\- Yann, reprit Ali. Tu l’aimes encore ?

Bien que son ami ait pris le ton de la question, Yann comprit bien que ça n’en était pas une. Il ferma les yeux un instant, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il put d’ailleurs en sentir une rouler sur sa joue. Evidemment qu’il l’aimait encore. A qui pensait-il faire croire le contraire ?

 

*****

 

Ce concert allait être une torture, Martin le savait depuis le jour où on lui avait annoncé la venue de Yann. Et comment pouvait-il y échapper ? S’il avait espéré échapper à l’accueil de Yann, il avait tout de suite su qu’échapper à ce concert lui serait impossible. Ses élèves participaient à ce concert, il se devait d’être présent. Le moment venu, il se demanda s’il en aurait la force mais il le dû. Heureusement pour lui, Yann n’était pas là pendant le début du concert. En tout cas pas visible, en réalité, il observait l’auditorium depuis l’étage, salle qu’on aurait facilement pu qualifier de régie. Il écoutait tout, regarder avec attention les élèves de Martin. Il souriait en voyant que son ancien élève avait transmis ce qu’il lui avait appris, et il en éprouvait une certaine fierté. Mais il était troublé par une chose, Martin ne jouait pas. C’était étrange, souvent les professeurs jouaient pour les concerts de fin d’année, surtout si toute leur classe était présente. Mais non, Martin restait sur le côté. Il ne put pas s’attarder trop longtemps sur ces pensées, ça allait être à son tour.

Martin cru mourir en entendant les premières notes du violon de Yann. Sa peau frissonna alors que l’archet effleurait à peine les cordes. C’était la première fois qu’il réécoutait ces sons depuis deux ans, jamais il n’avait eu le courage d’écouter un enregistrement, c’était trop dur. Retenir ses larmes étaient durs, tenter de contrôler le flot d’émotions qui le submergeait et en tarderait pas à le noyer l’était encore plus. Le premier morceau fut terminé, il était déjà au bout de lui-même, et le deuxième et dernier morceau allait l’achever. Ce morceau. Ce morceau-là. C’était les méditations de Tchaïkovski, le morceau que Yann affectionnait tant, et préférait garder pour lui. Martin n’aurait jamais pensé que Yann la rejouerait un jour en public, et ce qui le troublait le plus, c’était le regard gris qui se posait sur lui régulièrement et qu’il n’avait pas le courage d’éviter.

Quand le morceau prit fin, les deux hommes ne purent détacher leurs regards, c’était trop dur. Le temps entre eux était suspendu, ils n’entendaient pas les applaudissements de tout l’auditorium, les bravos, rien, il n’y avait qu’une chose qui importait, l’homme qu’ils regardaient. Mais finalement la réalité les rattrapa. Ali s’était levé pour se placer aux côtés de Yann et saluer le public conquis.

Quand les applaudissements cessèrent et que Yann et Ali quittèrent l’auditorium pour aller ranger leurs instruments, Martin quitta tout de suite la salle. Il ne voulait pas s’attarder. Il avait fait son travail en tant que professeur, personne ne pouvait exiger de lui qu’il supporte encore une minute de plus ce supplice. Il sortit précipitamment, sortit directement une cigarette de sa veste, il avait besoin de fumer. Il essayait d’allumer sa cigarette tout en marchant quand une voix derrière lui l’interpela.

\- Tu devrais t’arrêter ce sera plus simple !

Martin se figea immédiatement. Cette voix, cette odeur, cette façon de se déplacer…Yann ! Le violoniste arriva à sa hauteur, lui prit son briquet et lui alluma sa cigarette. Ils étaient si proches, Martin en eut le souffle coupé, et le souvenir de toutes les cigarettes qu’ils avaient pu partager lui revenait en tête clairement, et il se rendait compte qu’il avait toujours eut le souffle coupé lorsque Yann se tenait si proche de lui. Il prit ensuite une cigarette dans son propre paquet et se l’alluma. Martin était coincé, il ne pouvait pas s’échapper cette fois. Mais…c’était Yann qui le retenait ? Alors…est-ce que ça voulait dire que… ?

\- Tu voulais partir sans me donner ton avis ? demanda Yann avec douceur.

\- Yann…je…enfin…c’est pas que…je voulais pas….c’était…

\- Tu n’arrives plus à faire des phrases complètes ? se moqua son ancien professeur.

Martin ne rit même pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Yann jeta sa cigarette à peine consumée. Il avait assez attendu, et il devait faire comprendre certaines choses à Martin, c’était important. Il l’attrapa par les épaules et l’attira à lui. Il le serra fort contre lui, ses bras l’emprisonnaient comme s’il ne voulait pas qu’il s’échappe, il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et Martin fit de même. C’est ainsi qu’ils auraient dû se retrouver la veille, mais aucun des deux n’en avait eu le courage. Ils respiraient maintenant à plein poumon, cette odeur dont ils avaient été trop longtemps privée. L’avoir contre lui ainsi, cette odeur si proche, Martin avait l’impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, que le monde recommençait à tourner. Tout le vide qu’il avait ressenti toutes ces années disparaissait en un clin d’œil.

\- Tu m’as manqué Martin, souffla Yann contre son cou.

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, sanglota Martin.

\- Hey, Martin, ça va aller, le rassura Yann.

\- Pardonne-moi, pleura le jeune homme, je t’en supplie pardonne-moi.

Yann se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, il ne savait pas s’il serait capable de lui répondre qu’il le pardonnait. C’était encore trop tôt, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et de retrouver tous ces gestes si naturels. Ces gestes qu’ils avaient si souvent partagés. A son grand étonnement, Martin se recula essuyant ses larmes.

\- Désolée, s’excusa Martin, je vais y aller. Tu ne voulais plus me revoir, et voilà que tu te retrouves à me consoler. Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, on le sait tous les deux. Tu as été magnifique ce soir, je suis sûr que ton père aurait été fier.

Yann fut touché que Martin se souvienne de l'importance que ce morceau avait pour lui. Cette émotion dû se lire dans son regard car Martin détourna les yeux, gêné, comme s'il ne se sentait pas légitime d'être regardé de cette façon et certainement pas par Yann. Il releva finalement la tête, sourit timidement et se remit en marche mais une main sur sa manche l'en empêcha. 

\- Martin, le retint Yann. 

Martin était étonné, il ne pensait pas que Yann le retiendrait, il avait eu tort. Yann n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Pas cette fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit. 

\- Quand je t'ai dit ça, soupira t-il, j'étais au plus mal, je venais de frôler la mort, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul...je.... Je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

En réalité il n’avait même pas songé à cette possibilité, tout venait à peine de germer dans son esprit. Il voulait une excuse pour le revoir, car il sentait bien que Martin n'avait qu'une envie, et ce depuis la veille, fuir. Il n’avait pas eu assez de temps pour pouvoir dire tout ce qu’il avait à dire à Martin. Tout était allé trop vite, il avait besoin de temps, il ne voulait pas perdre le jeune homme ce soir, s’il avait une chance de le récupérer à peine quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Oui ? s’interrogea Martin. Je t’écoute.

\- Voilà, j’organise un concert avec mes anciens élèves aux vacances de Février, je voudrais que tu participes, proposa Yann.

Martin était choqué, s’il s’était attendu à ça ! Mais Yann était sérieux, Martin lui devait la vérité, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui mentir encore une fois.

\- Ecoute Yann, c’est gentil mais…

\- Je veux qu’on se revoit Martin, avoua Yann, je veux qu’on se reparle. Je veux pouvoir avoir de tes nouvelles sans intermédiaires, profiter de ta présence, partager une clope avec toi, je… Fais-le pour moi s’il te plaît, je voudrais te réentendre jouer, je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion ce soir.

Martin eut un sourire coupable.

\- Alors ? C’est oui ? le questionna Yann.

Martin marqua une petite pause.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c’est d’accord !

Yann sourit, comme ce sourire avait manqué à Martin. Une nouvelle étreinte suivit, et Yann rejoignit le conservatoire, sans Martin, qui insista pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait quelques semaines pour se préparer. Dans quelques mois, il monterait à nouveau sur la scène face à quelques centaines de gens importants. Dans quelques mois, il serait humilié sur scène, l’ultime punition, celle qui rachèterait ses fautes envers Yann. Dans quelques mois, il se retrouverait sur scène incapable de jouer, et toute la gloire irait à Yann. Lui, n’obtiendrait rien, juste les huées du public, amplement méritées.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)
> 
> A bientôt pour....la fin =)


	23. ...play on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

Martin ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point Florence lui avait manqué, retourner dans cette ville lui faisait tellement de bien, c’était vraiment comme revenir à la maison. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti ça en retournant à Paris avec ses parents, pourtant elle avait été sa maison bien plus longtemps. Peut-être Florence avait-elle une saveur différente, sans doute lié à une certaine personne. Plus que jamais, Yann occupait les pensées du jeune violoniste. Pensées souvent teintées de mélancolie, alors qu’il n’avait pas vraiment de raison de ressentir ça.

Depuis qu’ils s’étaient revus en décembre, ils n’avaient cessé de s’envoyer des messages. Peut-être pas aussi complices qu’avant, ni aussi réguliers, mais c’était plus que suffisant pour le jeune homme. Il avait des nouvelles de Yann, il savait que Yann allait bien. Il retrouvait peu à peu ce qu’avait pu être leur relation jusqu’à l’accident de son professeur. Et ses collègues s’étaient bien rendu compte qu’il était plus heureux depuis le concert de fin d’année, ils s’étaient un peu moqué de lui d’ailleurs, mais Martin n’y avait pas fait attention. Après tout, quelle importance ? A côté de retrouver Yann, que représentait quelques moqueries ? Rien du tout.

Il arrivait enfin à destination, l’appartement de Robin et Vincent, le même qu’il y a deux ans. Certaines choses n’avaient pas changé. Très peu de choses avaient changé. Florence était toujours la même, magnifique, intemporelle, la ville de l’art, toujours envahie par les touristes, mais cette attraction était plus que justifiée. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de cette ville ? Alors qu’il sortait de sa voiture, Martin pensait que la magie de la ville avait sans doute aidé sa relation avec Yann à s’épanouir, même si son comportement l’avait empêché de devenir ce qu’elle aurait dû être. Un air triste prit possession de son visage à cet instant, juste au moment où ses deux amis sortaient de l’immeuble pour l’accueillir.

\- Eh ben, cache ta joie ! lança joyeusement Vincent.

\- On a l’impression que tu vas à ton enterrement mec ! s’inquiéta Robin.

Martin hâta de chasser la tristesse de son visage et leur offrit son plus beau sourire, mettant cet air mélancolique sur le coup de la fatigue. Si Vincent le crut, il savait que Robin risquait de lui demander des comptes plus tard dans la soirée. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son meilleur ami, même s’il essayait. De toute façon, même quand il se mentait à lui-même, Robin connaissait la vérité, que pouvait-il faire contre ça ?

Il n’avait pris qu’un léger sac de voyage, il n’avait pas prévu de rester longtemps. Le concert avait lieu le lendemain soir, il n’aurait pas à rester plus longtemps qu’après ça.

Non, il n’avait pas abandonné cette idée. Malgré ses retrouvailles avec Yann, malgré cette relation qui semblait peu à peu se reconstruire, malgré ce bonheur qui était revenu dans sa vie, il n’avait pas renoncé à ça. Il avait fait bien trop de mal à Yann pour ne pas aller au bout. Et puis d’ailleurs, malgré toutes ces choses, il était toujours aussi incapable de jouer. Il avait réessayé, mais ça n’avait pas fonctionné, alors il avait menti à Yann, encore et encore toutes ces semaines. Il connaissait trop bien son ancien professeur pour savoir que s’il apprenait son intention il l’en empêcherait. Yann était d’une générosité sans borne, et même s’il ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné, Martin savait qu’il serait incapable de vouloir une chose aussi horrible pour lui.

Il avait dit Yann qu’il souhaitait jouer le concerto de Richard Stauss, le deuxième mouvement, celui qui lui avait demandé tant de travail quand il avait rejoint sa classe quelques années plus tôt. Celui qu’il n’avait été capable de jouer qu’en regardant Yann, en pensant à Yann. Aujourd’hui il n’y arrivait plus. Une partie de son être souhaitait secrètement pouvoir rejouer un jour, avait souhaité être capable de rejouer ce morceau, un morceau qui signifiait tant pour lui et pour Yann, pour eux. Mais non, même celui-là il était incapable de le jouer, et penser à son professeur en le jouant ne l’aidait pas, c’était plutôt le contraire. S’il pensait à lui, s’il voyait son visage souriant un instant, l’image se transformait vite et il le revoyait là, étendu sur un lit d’hôpital un masque sur le visage et il pouvait réentendre le bip incessant des machines autour de lui, et c’était la seule pulsation qu’il lui restait pour tenter de jouer son morceau. Alors c’était le vide total, ses mains tremblaient incapable de produire le moindre son correct, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses jambes devenaient faibles et ne supportaient plus son poids, et il finissait souvent au sol, agenouillé. Plusieurs fois son violon avait manqué de finir sa course comme lui, et c’était bien la seule chose que Martin parvenait encore à sauver, il était comme une bouée de sauvetage pour lui.

Mais peut-être demain soir il ne pourrait pas le sauver, peut-être qu’il serait si pitoyable qu’il ne parviendrait même pas à empêcher son violon de se fracasser sur le sol. Peut-être finirait-il en plusieurs morceaux, à l’image de sa vie, brisé.

 

*****

 

Tous les violonistes étaient prêts à monter sur scène, Yann était avec eux en coulisse, tellement fier. Son sourire réchauffait tous les cœurs et donnait du courage à tout le monde. Même si la plupart étaient aujourd’hui des artistes reconnus, ils ne pouvaient rien contre le stress que n’importe qui peut ressentir avant de monter sur scène. En l’observant, Martin se dit qu’il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu Yann aussi heureux. Cette réalisation renforça sa culpabilité et sa détermination à aller au bout de son plan. Il poussa légèrement le rideau pour observer la salle. Il reconnaissait certaines personnes, des habitués des concerts de la classe de violon, des critiques, certains avaient été là le soir où il avait joué ce fameux concert avec Yann, ils auraient de quoi se mettre sous la dent avec le spectacle minable qu’il s’apprêtait à leur offrir ce soir.

\- Martin ? l’interpela une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fut heureux de découvrir Lilia souriante et bien enceinte. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis leurs vacances en août, à cette époque la grossesse de son amie était loin d’être visible. Martin se souvint de leur conversation, et il calcula qu’elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse, et effectivement, aujourd’hui, ça se voyait. Lilia rit en voyant son air un peu surpris de la voir ainsi. Elle s’avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras longuement, Martin la serra contre lui, pas trop fort pour ne pas écraser son ventre. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle, il aurait voulu la serrer plus fort contre lui pour se donner du courage mais il avait vraiment trop peur de faire mal au bébé.

\- Je suis pas en porcelaine Martin, rit son amie, je suis juste enceinte.

\- Désolé, sourit-il, j’ai juste…peur de faire un truc qu’il ne faut pas.

\- T’en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda Martin.

\- Un peu fatiguée, elle ne me laisse pas dormir, elle décide toujours de donner des coups quand je veux me reposer, soupira Lilia malgré une tendresse évidente dans la voix.

\- Vous vous êtes mis d’accord sur l’instrument à lui apprendre ? la taquina Martin.

\- C’est toujours en débat, ricana Lilia, je pense que ce sera à elle de trancher.

\- Elle va trancher en devenant footballeuse professionnelle, rit Martin.

\- Ce serait sûrement la meilleure solution, admis Lilia toujours souriante.

Martin insista pour qu’ils aillent un peu plus loin, dans les loges, pour que Lilia puisse s’asseoir, même si elle n’aimait pas trop être traitée comme une enfant, mais elle accepta. Une fois dans la loge, elle ne cessa pas de sourire, elle était si heureuse de revoir Martin et de voir qu’il allait mieux et qu’il allait jouer ce soir.

\- J’étais tellement heureuse quand j’ai appris que tu allais jouer ce soir, lui dit-elle enthousiaste, tu vas mieux alors ?

Martin sourit timidement, Lilia le regarda sans comprendre, elle fronça les sourcils et reprit.

\- Martin ? Tu vas mieux, non ? s’inquiéta l’altiste. Avec Yann, vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va mieux, oui, répondit Martin la tête baissée, Yann me reparle, on s’est envoyé des messages dernièrement, mais…Lilia…

\- Martin, le coupa-t-elle, tu…tu arrives à jouer maintenant ? Tu n’es plus bloqué ?

Martin ne répondit pas, il n’eut pas besoin de répondre, Lilia le comprit à son regard. Elle était horrifiée. Pourquoi son ami avait-il accepté ce concert s’il était incapable de jouer ? Il voulait que Yann le tue ou… Non ! Lilia comprit sans peine ce que Martin s’apprêtait à faire.

\- Martin, ne fais pas ça ! le prévint-elle.

\- Ne dis rien à Yann ! répliqua sèchement Martin. C’est la seule option envisageable pour moi !

Elle savait ce que Martin voulait. L’humiliation. Comme pour se racheter, ou plutôt, comme pour se prouver qu’il avait bien tout perdu à cause de son comportement, que son déni lui avait tout coûté. L’amour de sa vie, enfin, _les_ amours de sa vie. Yann, et le violon. S’il était incapable de jouer ce soir, s’il se retrouvait ridicule, les mains et les jambes tremblantes sur scène ce soir, s’il recevait les huées du public, il aurait la preuve qu’il avait tout perdu.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, lui crier qu’en agissant ainsi il allait faire du mal à Yann. Que Yann ne souhaiterait jamais ça pour lui, malgré tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait subir, Yann ne voudrait jamais le voir humilié de la sorte. Seulement les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge quand la porte de la loge s’ouvrit, et qu’Etienne apparut.

\- Salut Martin, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme, mon cœur, ça va commencer, tu devrais aller t’installer.

\- Oui, j’y vais, souffla-t-elle, tu m’accompagnes ?

\- C’est une vraie question ? sourit son compagnon. Martin ? T’as pas répété, tu veux qu’on fasse un petit essai avant de monter sur scène ?

\- Non merci, ça ira, répondit Martin.

Etienne ne montra rien, mais sa mâchoire se crispa devant la suffisance de Martin. Il avait espéré que le violoniste ait changé depuis la tentative de suicide de Yann, mais non, il était toujours le jeune homme arrogant qu’il avait connu. Pas de répétition, c’était comme dire « je suis tellement doué que je n’ai pas besoin de répéter ! ». Il quitta la loge, Lilia à son bras, il voulait la ménager. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que dans à peine deux mois, ils seraient parents d’une petite fille. Quand il y pensait il avait toujours un sourire à la fois ravi et mélancolique. Il s’était promis qu’il soutiendrait toujours sa fille, qu’elle n’aurait jamais à subir ce que lui avait subi, que jamais il ne l’abandonnerait.

\- Chéri, lui dit Lilia presque paralysée.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’inquiéta Etienne. Tu as mal quelque part ? Le bébé, elle…

\- Non, je vais bien, le coupa Lilia, c’est Martin.

\- Quoi Martin ? soupira Etienne.

\- Il faut que tu l’aides, le supplia Lilia.

 

*****

 

Les premiers élèves s’étaient succédés, tous plus brillants les uns que les autres, Martin les admirait. Ils étaient vraiment tous doués, chacun avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui fait que vous les reconnaissez tout de suite. Une âme à eux. Yann avait vraiment l’instinct qu’il faut pour dénicher de tels talents. C’était à présent Vincent qui était sur scène. Bien sûr il avait décidé de jouer un trio avec son mari Robin, et son ami Etienne. Le trio pour piano de Schubert, que Martin aimait beaucoup. C’était un morceau extrêmement connu, mais peu importe, c’était plus que mérité, il est magnifique. L’amour que se vouaient Vincent et Robin ne faisait que décupler cette beauté, et l’amitié que leur portait Etienne sublimait le tout. Martin se prit à rêver qu’il faisait aussi partie de cette joyeuse bande, qu’il partageait cette passion, ce bonheur d’être ensemble. Il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même, c’est lui qui avait refusé de jouer en quatuor avec eux, privilégiant sa carrière solo, et sa petite personne finalement.

Son cœur s’accélérait au fur et à mesure que le morceau s’approchait de sa fin. Après ce serait à lui, dans moins de cinq minutes il serait enfin humilié devant tous ces gens. Figé. Incapable de jouer, si tremblant qu’il tomberait au sol, couvert de honte. Martin tentait de se préparer à tout ça, à la douleur qu’il ressentirait. Même s’il n’avait pas l’intention de reculer, il avait peur. C’était comme un condamné montant à l’échafaud, et en un sens, c’était vrai. L’humiliation signerait sa mort. Sans Yann, et sans son violon, il n’avait plus aucune raison d’être là, plus aucune raison de vivre. Il s’en irait en silence, il se retirerait du monde pour ne pas faire culpabiliser ses proches, et peut-être n’avait-il pas le courage de mettre fin à ses jours, alors il prendrait sa vie de cette façon, en se coupant de tout ce qui compte vraiment pour lui.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, il était temps, c’était son tour. Vincent, Robin et Etienne saluèrent le public souriant, simplement heureux de pouvoir partager ce bonheur tous les trois. Le partage de la musique, il n’y a rien de plus beau. Les trois amis rejoignirent les coulisses toujours le sourire aux lèvres, excités par l’accueil qu’ils venaient de recevoir. Martin leur sourit quand ils s’avancèrent vers lui toujours aussi souriants. Robin le prit dans ses bras puis Vincent. Etienne lui adressa juste un regard, et Martin le félicita avant que le premier ne regagne la scène. Il n’avait pas été possible de demander un orchestre pour jouer juste avec Martin, alors ce dernier avait ressorti un arrangement pour violon et piano, Etienne l’accompagnait.

Martin respirait profondément, tentant de se calmer alors qu’il se dirigeait vers son exécution. Il devait rester digne, encore un instant. Robin remarqua son air, il n’avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi stressé. Déjà la veille en arrivant il l’avait trouvé bizarre, bien trop triste pour quelqu’un qui avait retrouvé son grand amour depuis peu. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Robin ne le savait pas, et n’arrivait pas à le deviner, pas cette fois. La seule chose qu’il savait, c’est que c’était quelque chose de grave.

\- Martin, tocca a te ! lança une des italiennes qui s’occupaient du déroulement du concert.

Martin prit son courage à deux mains et commença à s’avancer vers la scène. Une main le retint au dernier moment. Il se retourna prêt à réprimander Lilia ou Robin, ça ne pouvait être que l’un des deux.

Non, les iris qui le fixaient à présent n’étaient pas marrons mais argents. Martin avait le souffle coupé et était bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit. De toute façon, Yann ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Martin se figea en sentant les lèvres de son ancien professeur se poser sur les siennes dans une tendre violence qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. La bouche de Yann s’accrochait désespérément à la sienne, et Martin agrippa Yann comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était son dernier rempart. Sa main se posa sur sa joue et Martin frissonna. Les larmes qu’il avait tenté de retenir depuis le début du concert remplissaient déjà ses yeux. Yann s’écarta légèrement et posa sa deuxième main sur son autre joue. Il resta si proche que Martin n’avait pas d’autres choix que de le regarder et c’était bien là l’intention de son aîné.

\- Regarde-moi Martin, lui souffla-t-il si bas qu’ils étaient les seuls à l’entendre, regarde-moi et tout se passera bien. Joue pour moi, s’il te plaît, ça ira.

Martin ferma les yeux, laissant couler une larme sur sa joue. Il l’essuya du revers de sa main en hochant la tête positivement. Yann lui sourit timidement, ses mains glissèrent de ses joues à ses épaules. Un dernier regard d’encouragement, peut-être presque d’avertissement et il laissa Martin rejoindre la scène sous les applaudissements.

Martin regarda Etienne avant de déposer son violon sur son épaule. Le pianiste regarda Yann, Martin ne sut pas déchiffrer son visage. Etienne semblait à la fois triste et heureux, c’était vraiment étrange, comme s’il aurait préféré un autre scénario, mais que ce qu’on lui offrait lui allait bien quand même. Martin ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps, il posa ses doigts sur les cordes, se préparant pour les premières notes, son archet les effleura et Martin sentit ses mains commencer à trembler. Il respira profondément, « regarde-moi Martin, regarde-moi et tout se passera bien. », Martin releva la tête vers Yann, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un simple regard, juste un, et tout s’envolait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il avait donné le départ à Etienne par une respiration, que ses doigts, dès que la mesure arriva se mirent à bouger d’eux-mêmes, que sa main droite allait et venait sur son violon, faisant frotter le crin de l’archet sur le nylon des cordes. Et les notes venaient d’elles-mêmes, s’enchaînant sans que Martin n’y pense, et toujours, comme une présence stable, un roque sur lequel on peut se reposer, deux orbes grises qui semblaient plus brillantes au fur et à mesure.

Puis, plus rien, le silence, un instant, et des applaudissements, la ferveur d’un public conquis et un regard que l’on perd alors que l’on doit se tourner vers ceux qui nous offrent la reconnaissance. Martin se tourna d’abord vers Etienne pour l’inviter à venir à ses côtés, le remercier de son aide, d’autant plus qu’il avait refusé les répétitions. Il lui devait vraiment une fière chandelle, Etienne était un accompagnateur de génie. Martin ignorait encore à quel point il devait lui être redevable.

 

*****

 

La salle de concert avait été transformée en salle de réception. Les chaises du public avaient été retirées, des tables installées le long des murs, avec suffisamment de boissons et de nourriture pour nourrir la ville entière. Martin se tenait à un bout de la salle, entouré de Robin et Vincent, chacun une coupe de champagne à la main. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues les féliciter. En particulier Martin, sa prestation avait impressionné tout le monde. Certains anciens élèves étaient venus le voir alors qu’il venait tout juste de quitter la scène pour lui dire à quel point il avait été formidable. Celle qui était passée juste après lui, l’avait réprimandé gentiment, disant que c’était horrible d’avoir joué aussi bien juste avant elle, que personne n’allait aimer ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à jouer. Martin l’avait encouragé, et elle avait été très applaudie. Une seule personne manquait ici, Yann. Il était parti dès la fin de son morceau, et Martin n’avait pas pu le revoir.

Robin et Vincent étaient agréablement surpris de voir que Martin citer le nom de Yann dès qu’on le félicitait, disant que tout était grâce à lui, que sans lui aujourd’hui il ne serait rien. Ils profitaient d’un moment de répit pour boire un peu leur champagne, juste tous les trois. Ils virent quelqu’un s’approcher d’eux, et allaient soupirer de ne pouvoir discuter simplement sans être déranger toutes les deux minutes, mais contre toute attente, c’est Etienne qui arrivait vers eux.

\- Bravo les gars, les félicita-t-il, Martin ? On peut se parler ?

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Martin surpris par une telle demande de la part du pianiste.

Etienne l’attira à l’extérieur de la salle de concert, dans le hall d’entrée, il était trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit quitte déjà la soirée, ils seraient tranquille. Etienne s’arrêta et balaya la salle du regard pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient seuls. Martin se demandait vraiment ce qu’il voulait lui dire.

\- Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, attaqua Etienne, est-ce que tu aimes Yann ?

\- Euh…je...pardon ? s’étonna Martin passé le choc de la question.

\- Tu aimes Yann oui ou non ? Tu es amoureux de lui ? répéta Etienne.

\- Etienne…

\- Oui ou non ! C’est pourtant simple ! s’emporta Etienne.

\- Oui, répondit Martin en le regardant dans les yeux.

Etienne sembla le juger un instant, cherchant à savoir s’il était sincère ou non. Après avoir scruté son expression, l’accompagnateur prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Alors y’a une chose que tu dois savoir, dit Etienne avec force, ils te l’ont caché pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant c’est fini, je ne me tairai plus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s’interrogea Martin.

\- L’intoxication de Yann, son séjour à l’hôpital, ce n’était pas un accident, lui avoua Etienne, il avait fait une tentative de suicide.

\- Quoi ? sanglota Martin derrière la surprise de cette révélation.

\- Il était au plus mal depuis des semaines, cracha Etienne, tu lui as donné le coup de grâce le soir du concert.

Martin ferma les yeux pour essayer de retenir ses larmes mais il n’y parvint pas. Il était partagé entre la tristesse et la rage, la douleur et la culpabilité. Il avait entraîné l’homme qu’il aimait jusqu’à cette extrémité, et il ne l’avait même pas vu.

\- Mais il a repris le dessus, je ne vais pas te mentir j’étais heureux qu’il te sorte de sa vie, admit Etienne, je l’avais vu souffrir pendant des mois à cause de toi, je l’ai retrouvé à moitié mort dans son appartement, je pourrais pas te le pardonner. Yann représente beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je sais Etienne, pleura presque Martin.

\- Non tu ne sais pas ! répliqua Etienne. Il m’a sorti de la rue, il s’est comporté comme un père pour moi, il a fait tout ce que ma famille n’a jamais fait pour moi ! Il m’a permis de vivre de mon art, il m’a permis de trouver une famille ici en Italie, je lui dois tout ce que j’ai aujourd’hui. Ne me dis pas que tu sais ce qu’il représente pour moi !

Martin baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait toujours su que Yann et Etienne étaient très proches, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi leur relation était si spéciale, et pourquoi ils étaient si protecteurs l’un envers l’autre. Il n’avait jamais vraiment compris toute la haine qu’Etienne lui avait vouée ces derniers mois, ces dernières années, même si, finalement, elle était amplement méritée.

\- Mais tu vois, reprit Etienne, malgré la séparation, malgré son état qui s’améliorait de jour en jour, son sourire qui revenait petit à petit, son plaisir de faire de la musique, ton ombre planait toujours. Il se mettait à parler de toi pour n’importe quelle raison, il te voyait dans chaque chose autour de lui. Alors j’ai compris qu’il était toujours amoureux de toi, et qu’il le serait toujours.

Martin releva la tête sous le choc. Yann ? Amoureux de lui ? Encore, amoureux de lui ? C’était impossible. Oui, il l’avait embrassé tout à l’heure, mais c’était uniquement pour lui éviter l’humiliation, d’ailleurs qui avait bien pu lui dire ?

\- J’ai compris qu’il avait besoin de toi, continua Etienne, même si je ne comprenais pas, et je comptais bien lui faire voir que tu ne lui ferais jamais de bien. Mais Lilia m’a parlé de ton intention quand je l’ai emmené dans la salle. Ça m’a surpris venant de toi, je pensais que t’étais trop arrogant pour t’abaisser à faire une répétition avec un type comme moi, qui n’est qu’un accompagnateur !

\- Etienne, dis pas ça, tu n’es pas qu…

\- Peut-être, mais tu vas me laisser finir, le coupa le pianiste. Quand j’ai su ce que tu avais prévu, j’ai su que c’était une idée stupide, et que Yann culpabiliserait. Je suis allé le voir pour le prévenir, je l’ai laissé prendre sa décision. J’aurais préféré qu’il te laisse continuer sur ta lancée, ça aurait voulu dire qu’il était guéri de toi, mais je savais très bien que ça n’arriverait pas. Alors maintenant Martin, tu vas aller le voir, et tu vas te montrer digne de lui. Pour une fois, et pour le reste de tes jours tu as intérêt à te rattraper pour tout ce que tu lui as fait. Je voudrais qu’il guérisse de toi, mais on dirait qu’il ne peut pas. Le grand amour sûrement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je pardonnerai tout à Lilia. Va le voir !

\- Etienne…

\- J’ai rien d’autre à te dire, répliqua Etienne.

\- Merci, lui souffla Martin.

Il y avait sûrement plus de reconnaissance dans ce petit mot qu’Etienne n’en avait vu chez le violoniste durant toutes ces années. Il se contenta d’un mouvement de tête avant de rejoindre sa compagne à l’intérieur. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer, il ne voulait pas que Lilia ne soit trop fatiguée.

 

*****

 

Martin était resté quelques temps dans le hall d’entrée, laissant ses larmes couler, sa culpabilité se manifester. Peut-être avait-il mis plusieurs coup de poing dans le mur comme s’il c’était agi de son visage. Il ne méritait pas que Yann l’aime encore, même si son cœur criait que c’était ce qu’il désirait plus que tout au monde. Être aimé de Yann, et pouvoir lui rendre cet amour comme il le méritait. Il dut mettre toute sa douleur de côté, tout ce qui comptait à présent c’était retrouver Yann, et lui dire tout ce qu’il aurait dû lui dire il y a déjà plusieurs années.

En retournant dans la salle, il fut surpris de voir que de la musique avait été mise, et que le parterre s’était transformé en piste de danse. Ce n’était pas le style de Yann de danser, il n’aimait pas vraiment ça, et encore moins devant autant de personnes, sa timidité l’en empêcherait. Alors Martin sut tout de suite où le trouver. Il y avait un petit balcon auquel on pouvait accéder depuis les coulisses, Martin était au moins sûr qu’aucun membre du public n’y serait, et d’ailleurs, seul Yann irait dehors de ce temps-là. Malgré le temps qu’il avait passé en Toscane, Yann restait un savoyard, et le froid ne lui faisait pas peur.

Effectivement, Yann y était, seul, accoudé à la rambarde, une cigarette à la main, admirant cette belle Florence que la nuit avait déjà recouverte de son manteau noir. Martin s’avança silencieusement.

\- Yann ? souffla-t-il.

\- Martin ? s’étonna Yann. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être avec le public et recevoir leurs compliments. Tu le mérites.

\- Toi aussi, lui fit remarquer son ancien élève, si on en est tous là, c’est grâce à toi.

Yann avait l’impression de rêver. Cette soirée avait tellement ressemblé à leur soirée après leur concert, cette fameuse soirée qui aurait pu lui être fatale si Etienne ne s’était pas inquiété pour lui à ce point. Pourtant tout était différent. Martin se souciait de lui aujourd’hui, il n’aurait jamais dit une telle chose ce soir-là.

\- T’as pas toujours dit ça, ne put s’empêcher de répliquer Yann.

\- C’est vrai, mais j’ai été très con aussi, répondit Martin.

**_Time, it needs time_ **

**_To win back your love again_ **

**_I will be there, I will be there_ **

La chanson de Scorpions commençait à se faire entendre dans la sale non loin d’eux. Martin détourna la tête un instant, comme pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas sa conscience qui lui jouait cette chanson dans son esprit.

**_Love, only love_ **

**_Can bring back your love someday_ **

**_I will be there, I will be there_ **

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Yann fumait encore machinalement sa cigarette, et il tentait de faire taire les émotions que le regard de Martin posé ainsi sur lui faisait naître sous sa peau. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu tout ça dans les yeux de Martin, il n’était même pas sûr de les avoir déjà vu ainsi. Il y avait tellement de choses qui s’y mélangeait, la joie, la douleur, la culpabilité, l’espoir, la tendresse, l’admiration, la souffrance, la peur…l’amour.

Martin s’avança doucement vers lui, comme s’il avait peur de se faire rejeter, ou comme s’il approchait d’un animal sauvage qui allait l’attaquer s’il venait à être trop proche.

**_And fight, babe, I’ll fight_ **

**_To win back your love again_ **

**_I will be there, I will be there_ **

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Martin avança tout aussi doucement ses mains de ses hanches. Yann ne bougea pas d’un poil, l’observant silencieusement, sans aucune réaction. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il rêvait d’un instant comme celui-là depuis si longtemps, mais en même temps, sa rancœur envers Martin était encore loin d’être effacée.

**_Love, only love_ **

**_Can break down the wall someday_ **

**_I will be there, I will be there_ **

Yann décida de ne pas réfléchir, il passa à son tour ses mains sur les hanches de Martin, et les deux hommes commencèrent à bouger au rythme du morceau. Martin en avait des frissons, mais il avait aussi le cœur serré. Il avait au fond espéré cette réaction sans vraiment y croire.

**_If we’d go again,_ **

**_all the way from the start_ **

**_I will try to change_ **

**_things that killed our love_ **

**_Your pride has built a wall, so strong_ **

**_That I can’t get through_ **

**_Is there really no chance,_ **

**_To start once again?_ **

**_I’m loving you._ **

Ces paroles, ces paroles si justes. Martin aurait voulu trouver les mots pour dire à Yann tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu’il retenait consciemment ou non depuis toutes ces années. Il se serra un peu plus contre Yann, qui ne le repoussa pas. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et c’est là que l’idée lui vint. Il ne semblait pas trouver les mots justes, mais la voix de Klaus Meine semblait traduire ses pensées et les plus profonds désirs de son cœur.

\- _And try, baby try,_ chanta doucement Martin à l’oreille de Yann, _to trust in my love again._ _I will be there, I will be there._

Yann sourit en entendant la voix de Martin à son oreille, il se souvint des nombreuses fois où le jeune homme avait pris sa guitare et chantonner des airs, que ce soit en voiture ou juste en vacances, ou entre deux concerts.

**_Love, our love_ **

**_Just shouldn’t be thrown away_ **

**_I will be there, I will be there_ **

Martin tentait de retrouver son courage pour finir la chanson. Il n’avait jamais été facile pour lui d’ouvrir son cœur, mais aujourd’hui il n’avait pas le choix, et cette chanson était un bon détour. Cependant, elle transcrivait tellement bien, et si parfaitement ses pensées qu’il en était troublé. Il respira fortement, inspira, expira.

\- _If we’d go again, all the way from the start,_ reprit Martin, _I will try to change, things that killed our love._

Yann posa à son tour sa tête sur l’épaule de Martin, il remonta un peu ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Ce fut le signe pour Martin que Yann avait bien compris que s’il chantait cette chanson, c’était pour lui, et pas juste parce qu’il aimait bien Scorpions.

\- _Your pride has built a wall, so strong, that I can’t get through,_ continua Martin la voix de plus en plus serrée dans sa gorge, _is there really no chance, to start once again?_

Y avait-il une chance? Etait-il capable de pardonner à Martin tout ça ? Etait-il capable de prendre le risque ?

\- _If we’d go again, all the way from the start,_ sanglota Martin toujours chantant, _I would try to change, things that killed our love. Yes, I’ve hurt your pride, and I know, what you’ve been through._

Cette phrase risqua de l’achever et de le render incapable de finir sa chanson. Elle lui rappelait trop ce qu’il lui avait fait subir et jusqu’où Yann était allé tellement il était dévasté.

\- _You should give me a chance,_ Martin poursuivit comme si on lui arrachait chaque syllable, _this can’t be the end. I’m still loving you._

 _\- I’m still loving you,_ lui répondit Yann dans un sanglot.

Martin en pleura sur son épaule, même si un sourire s’était dessiné sur son visage. Il s’agrippa à sa chemise, il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de pleurer.

**_I’m still loving you_ **

_\- I need your love,_ pleura Martin sur son épaule.

\- I’m still loving you, le rassura Yann en caressant ses cheveux.

Leurs mouvements se stoppèrent alors que la chanson continuait encore. C’était beaucoup trop. Martin pleurait, encore et encore, il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Yann le serrait fort contre lui, il tentait vainement de contrôler ses propres sanglots, mais ce n’était pas un succès. Martin ne cessait de bouger ses bras comme s’il cherchait la meilleure position pour le garder le plus proche possible. Le laisser partir serait comme une petite mort. Mais Yann commença à s’écarter, Martin ferma les yeux sans retenir ses larmes, il ne pouvait plus retenir Yann, il avait fait tout ce qu’il avait pu.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, un front contre le sien, et sans qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, les lèvres de Yann étaient sur les siennes. Le baiser était désespéré, rempli de frustration, de douleur, de culpabilité, mais par-dessus tout, de l’amour inconditionnel que les deux hommes se portaient depuis toujours. Les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages respectifs, mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s’étaient enfin (re)trouvés.

 

*****

 

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois, Etienne s’était levé le premier, laissant sa compagne profiter des quelques minutes de sommeil dont elle manquait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Leur fille serait avec eux dans à peine deux mois, même un peu moins que ça. Le médecin leur avait dit qu’il y avait des risques qu’elle accouche prématurément, alors Etienne était encore plus au petit soin pour elle. Le petit déjeuner était prêt, il n’avait plus qu’à attendre qu’elle se réveille. Il savait qu’elle l’était déjà, il venait de l’entendre bouger entre les draps, alors il se dirigea vers le piano et lui joua la sonate 16. de Mozart, sa préférée. Il ne le vit pas, mais le devina, elle souriait, la tête encore posée sur l’oreiller, et leur petite Mélodie, donna son premier coup de pied de la journée.

 

Robin avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner pour son mari, s’il n’avait jamais été du matin, Vincent était pire que lui, ce qui le faisait souvent rire. Il attrapa le plateau qu’il avait préparé et sourit en observant l’anneau en or blanc qui ornait son doigt depuis déjà huit mois. Il repensait à la cérémonie, et à quel point tout avait été parfait, juste Lilia, Etienne, Vincent et lui. Un petit village de Toscane, une soirée à quatre à jouer et écouter de la musique. Robin reposa un instant le plateau et attrapa son portable avant de choisir la musique idéal, la sonate pour violon 18. de Mozart, la musique de leur mariage. Encore les yeux fermés quand Robin arriva dans leur chambre le plateau en main, Vincent eut un sourire béat sur les lèvres, la journée commençait de la meilleure des façons.

 

Martin se réveilla plus serein que jamais. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il se réveillait dans un lit qu’il connaissait très bien, et qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Il se réveillait enveloppé de la chaleur d’un homme qui lui avait cruellement manqué, et pas seulement ces deux dernières années, mais aussi l’année précédente. Alors qu’il semblait filer le parfait amour avec une autre, il ne s’était même pas rendu compte du manque que créait l’absence de son professeur et désormais amant. Martin se retourna dans le lit, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Yann qui avait passé la nuit blotti contre lui, son torse contre son dos, sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il était paisiblement endormi, Martin garda un instant leurs doigts enlacés, puis il retira les siens pour replacer quelques mèches de cheveux sur le front de son compagnon. Il se leva doucement, fit couler un café, sortit les gâteaux que Yann affectionnait particulièrement et disposa le tout sur la table. Son regard se posa alors sur son violon qu’il avait abandonné là la veille, alors que Yann et lui s’était laissé aller à leur passion.

Il le sortit de sa housse, le posa sur son épaule. Le doute le prit, serait-il capable de jouer ?

 _\- Tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?_ lui avait-il demandé après leurs ébats.

 _\- Un jour, oui. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, crois-moi, j’ai essayé,_ lui avait répondu Yann.

 _\- Je ne te ferai jamais plus de mal Yann,_ lui avait-il murmuré, _je te le promets. Jette-moi tout de suite si un jour je te fais souffrir à nouveau._

 _\- J’en serais incapable_ , avait avoué Yann.

Il commença à jouer, un morceau qu’il avait travaillé avec Yann lors du deuxième stage, un de ses morceaux d’examen, la sonate 26 de Mozart. Yann l’entendit depuis la chambre. Quel doux son pour se réveiller, il sourit, s’étira doucement, et se leva. Il resta un instant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte à observer son jeune compagnon. « Compagnon », il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il le laissa jouer, jusqu’à ce que Martin le remarque et ne s’arrête.

\- Ne t’arrête pas, lui souffla-t-il en venant l’embrasser.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Martin souriant.

\- Comment Shakespeare avait dit déjà ? s’interrogea Yann. Ah oui : « If music be the food of love… »

\- « play on… », conclut Martin avant d’embrasser son compagnon à nouveau et de se remettre à jouer.

 

_**If music be the food of love, play on,** _   
_**Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,** _   
_**The appetite may sicken, and so die.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, cette fiction est enfin terminée! J'aurais pensé la finir beaucoup plus tôt, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait aussi longue, mais je me suis laissé emporté par l'histoire et les personnages que j'avais imaginé.
> 
> Je l'avais prévu joyeuse du début à la fin, elle ne l'aura pas été, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu =)
> 
> Maintenant, je vais reprendre l'écriture de Famille(s), et je vous donne bientôt rendez-vous pour une prochaine fic dont j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture ;-)
> 
> La bise à tous
> 
> Gabrielle
> 
> PS: pour tous ceux/celles qui veulent venir parler de Q ou autre, mon twitter ou mon cc sont ouvert à tous @GabrielleRL2


End file.
